El abanico de seda
by naibo-no-kurayami
Summary: La suerte de Sakura Kinomoto está a punto de cambiar: conocerá a Tomoyo Daidouji y ambas se convertirán en almas gemelas. Pero sus destinos se alejan con cada nuevo suceso... ¿Su amistad sobrevivirá a través de los años?
1. Recogimiento

**EL ABANICO DE SEDA**

_**Esta es una adaptación de la novela homónima a los personajes de CCS, por lo tanto los nombres de la mayoría de los nombres que aparecen aquí, pertenecen a CLAMP, pero la trama es de la autora Lisa See. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_En esta novela se ha seguido el calendario tradicional chino. El tercer año del reinado del emperador Daoguang, que fue cuando en esta historia, nace la protagonista, corresponde a 1823. La rebelión taiping empezó en 1851 y terminó en 1864._

_Se cree que el __nu shu__ (el código secreto de escritura utilizado por las mujeres en una remota región del sur de la provincia de Hunan) apareció hace mil años. Parece ser la única escritura del mundo creada y utilizada exclusivamente por mujeres._

RECOGIMIENTO

Tengo ochenta años y soy lo que en nuestro pueblo se denomina "una que todavía no ha muerto", una viuda. Sin mi esposo, los días se hacen largos. Ya no me apetecen los manjares que me preparan Peonía y las demás. Ya no me ilusionan los sucesos felices que con tanta facilidad se producen bajo nuestro techo. Ahora sólo me interesa el pasado. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin puedo decir lo que debía callar cuando era niña y dependía de los cuidados de mi familia, o más tarde, cuando pasé a depender de la familia de mi esposo. Tengo toda una vida por contar; ya no tengo nada que perder y pocos a los que ofender.

Soy lo bastante mayor para conocer mis virtudes y mis defectos que a menudo coinciden. Siempre he necesitado que me amaran. Desde niña he sabido que no me correspondía ser amada; aún así ansiaba que quienes me rodeaban me expresaran su cariño, y ese deseo injustificado ha sido causa de todos mis problemas. Soñaba que mi madre se fijaría en mí y que ella y el resto de mi familia acabarían queriéndome. Con objeto de ganarme su afecto prestaba siempre obediencia –la principal virtud de niñas y mujeres–, pero quizá me desvivía en exceso por hacer lo que me mandaban. Con la esperanza de obtener alguna muestra de cariño, por sencilla que fuera, intenté no defraudar las expectativas de mi familia –tener los pies más pequeños del condado–, de modo que dejé que me los vendaran para que, tras romperse, los huesos adquirieran una forma más hermosa.

Cuando creía que ya no soportaría ni un minuto más de dolor y las lágrimas caían sobre mis ensangrentados vendajes, mi madre me hablaba al oído animándome a aguantar una hora más, un día más, una semana más, y me recordaba las recompensas que obtendría si no desfallecía. Así fue como me enseñó a soportar no sólo el sufrimiento físico que comportaban el vendado de los pies y la maternidad, sino también el dolor, más tortuoso, del corazón, la mente y el alma. Asimismo me señalaba mis defectos y me enseñaba a utilizarlos de modo que me resultaran provechosos. En mi país llamamos _teng ai_ a esa clase de madres. Mi hijo me ha dicho que en la caligrafía de los hombres esa palabra está compuesta por dos caracteres. El primero significa "dolor"; el segundo, "amor". Así es el amor maternal.

Los vendajes cambiaron no sólo la forma de mis pies, sino también mi carácter. Siento como si es proceso hubiera continuado a lo largo de toda mi vida, convirtiendo a la niña complaciente en la niña decidida y, más tarde, a la joven que cumplía sin rechistar todo cuanto le ordenaba su familia política en la mujer de más alto rango del condado, que imponía estrictas normas y costumbres en el pueblo. Cuando tenía cuarenta años, la rigidez de mis vendajes había pasado de mis lotos dorados a mi corazón, y éste se aferraba con tanta fuerza a injusticias y agravios del pasado que no me permitía perdonar a los que quería y me querían.

Mi única rebelión llegó con el _nu shu, _la escritura secreta de las mujeres. Rompí por primera vez la tradición cuando Tomoyo –mi_ laotong, _mi "alma gemela", mi compañera de escritura secreta– me envió el abanico que ahora está encima de la mesa, y volví a romperla después de conocerla. Pero, además de ser la _laotong _de Tomoyo, yo estaba decidida a ser una esposa honorable, una nuera digna de elogio y una madre escrupulosa. En los malos tiempos mi corazón era duro como el jade. Tenía un poder oculto que me permitía resistir tragedias y desgracias. Pero aquí estoy –la típica viuda, sentada en silencio, como dicta la tradición–, y ahora entiendo que estuve ciega muchos años.

Con excepción de tres meses terribles del quinto año del reinado del emperador Xianfeng, he pasado toda mi vida en las habitaciones del piso de arriba, reservadas a las mujeres. Sí, iba al templo, viajé en diversas ocasiones a mi pueblo natal y hasta visitaba a Tomoyo, pero sé muy poco del reino exterior. He oído a los hombres hablar de impuestos, sequías y levantamientos, pero esos asuntos son ajenos a mí vida. De lo que yo entiendo es de bordar, tejer y cocinar, de la familia de mi esposo, de mis hijos, nietos y bisnietos, y de _nu shu. _El curso de mi vida ha sido el normal: años de hija, años de cabello recogido, años de arroz y sal, y por último, de recogimiento.

De modo que aquí me tenéis, sola con mis pensamientos frente a este abanico. Cuando lo cojo, me sorprende lo poco que pesa, pues en él están registradas muchas penas y alegrías. Lo abro con una sacudida y el sonido de los pliegues al desdoblarse me recuerda al de los latidos de mi corazón. Los recuerdos pasan a toda velocidad ante mis ojos. He leído tantas veces, en los últimos cuarenta años, el texto escrito en él, que he memorizado las palabras como si fueran una canción infantil.

Recuerdo el día que me lo entregó la casamentera. Me temblaban los dedos cuando lo abrí. Entonces, una sencilla guirnalda de hojas adornaba el borde superior y un solo mensaje se desgranaba por el primer pliegue. En aquella época yo no conocía muchos caracteres de _nu shu_, así que mi tía leyó el mensaje: "Me han dicho que en vuestra casa hay una niña de buen carácter y hábil en las tareas domésticas. Esa niña y yo nacimos en el mismo año y el mismo día. ¿No podríamos ser almas gemelas?" Ahora contemplo los delicados trazos que componen esas palabras y no sólo veo a Tomoyo cuando era niña, sino también a la mujer en que más tarde se convirtió: una mujer perseverante, franca y de mentalidad abierta.

Mi mirada acaricia los otros pliegues y veo nuestro optimismo, nuestra dicha, nuestra admiración mutua, las promesas que nos hicimos la una a la otra. Veo cómo aquella sencilla guirnalda se convirtió en un complicado dibujo de cerezos y capullos de árbol de nieve entrelazados que simbolizaban nuestra unión de _laotong _o almas gemelas. Veo la luna en la esquina superior derecha, iluminándonos. Tendríamos que haber sido como dos largas enredaderas con raíces entrelazadas, como dos árboles que viven mil años, como un par de patos mandarines emparejados de por vida. En uno de los pliegues, Tomoyo escribió: "El cariño no dejará que cortemos nuestros lazos". Sin embargo, en otro pliegue veo los malentendidos, la pérdida de confianza y el portazo final. Para mí el amor era una posesión tan valiosa que no podía compartirla con nadie más, y acabó separándome de la única persona con quien me identificaba plenamente.

Todavía sigo aprendiendo acerca del amor. Pensaba que entendía no sólo el amor maternal, sino también el amor filial, el amor entre esposo y esposa y el amor entre dos _laotong. _He experimentado las otras clases de amor: la compasión, el respeto y la gratitud. Sin embargo, cuando miro el abanico secreto donde están recogidos los mensajes que Tomoyo y yo nos escribimos durante años, comprendo que no valoraba el amor más importante: el que surge de lo más profundo del corazón.

En los últimos años he escrito al dictado muchas autobiografías de mujeres que no llegaron a aprender _nu shu. _He consignado la miserable vida de personas que tuvieron un triste destino. Lo he oído y escrito todo. Si bien es cierto que sé muchas historias de mujeres, también lo es que no sé casi nada acerca de las de los hombres, excepto que suelen incluir a un granjero que lucha contra los elementos, a un soldado que combate en la guerra o a un hombre solitario que emprende una búsqueda interior. Cuando reflexiono sobre mi vida, me doy cuenta de que tiene elementos comunes a las historias de las mujeres, pero también a las de los hombres. Soy una persona humilde con las quejas típicas de toda mujer, pero mi verdadera naturaleza y la persona que debería haber sido libraron una batalla interna parecida a las que libran los hombres.

Escribo estas páginas para los que residen en el más allá. Peonía, la esposa de mi nieto, ha prometido encargarse de que las quemen tras mi muerte, para que mi historia llegue hasta ellos antes que mi espíritu. Quiero que mis palabras expliquen mis actos a mis antepasados y a mi esposo, pero sobre todo a Tomoyo, antes de que me reúna de nuevo con ellos.

* * *

N.A.: Como regalo de Año Nuevo, comienzo con una nueva historia, pero esta vez, decidí realizar una adaptación. Trataré de que sea lo más parecido posible con la novela original, pero obviamente tendré que cambiar algunos nombres y datos para que concuerden con los personajes de CCS.

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc., son bien recibidos.

Feliz Año Nuevo 2011  
Kokoro539


	2. Primera infancia

**EL ABANICO DE SEDA**

_**Esta es una adaptación de la novela homónima a los personajes de CCS, por lo tanto los nombres de la mayoría de los nombres que aparecen aquí, pertenecen a CLAMP, pero la trama es de la autora Lisa See. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_En esta novela se ha seguido el calendario tradicional chino. El tercer año del reinado del emperador Daoguang, que fue cuando en esta historia, nace la protagonista, corresponde a 1823. La rebelión taiping empezó en 1851 y terminó en 1864._

_Se cree que el __nu shu__ (el código secreto de escritura utilizado por las mujeres en una remota región del sur de la provincia de Hunan) apareció hace mil años. Parece ser la única escritura del mundo creada y utilizada exclusivamente por mujeres._

"AÑOS DE HIJA"

PRIMERA INFANCIA

Me llamo Sakura. Vine al mundo el primer día del cuarto mes del tercer año del reinado del emperador Daoguang. Puwei, mi pueblo natal, está en Yongming, el condado de la Luz Eterna. La mayoría de su población desciende de la etnia yao. Gracias a los recitadores que visitaban Puwei cuando yo era pequeña, supe que los yao se establecieron en esta zona hace mil doscientos años, durante la dinastía Tang, pero que la mayoría de las familias llegaron un siglo más tarde huyendo de los ejércitos mongoles que invadieron el norte. Aunque los habitantes de nuestra región nunca han sido ricos, pocas veces hemos sido tan pobres como para que las mujeres tuvieran que trabajar en el campo.

Éramos miembros de la rama familiar Kinomoto, uno de los clanes yao que llegaron a la región. Mi padre y mi tío arrendaban siete _mou _de tierra a un rico terrateniente que vivía lejos, en el oeste de la provincia, y cultivaban arroz, algodón, taro y hortalizas. Mi casa natal tenía dos plantas y estaba orientada hacia el sur, como todas las de la región. En el piso de arriba había una habitación donde se reunían las mujeres y dormían las muchachas solteras de la familia. Las alcobas de cada unidad familiar y una habitación especial para los animales flanqueaban la sala principal de la planta baja, de cuya viga central colgaban cestos de huevos o naranjas y ristras de pimientos para protegerlos de los ratones, las gallinas y los cerdos. Había una mesa y unos taburetes arrimados a una pared. Una chimenea donde mi madre y mi tía preparaban la comida ocupaba un rincón de la pared de enfrente. En la sala principal no había ventanas, de modo que en los meses de calor dejábamos abierta la puerta que daba al callejón para que entrara luz y aire. Las demás habitaciones eran pequeñas, el suelo era de tierra apisonada y, como ya he mencionado, nuestros animales vivían con nosotros.

Nunca me he detenido a pensar si de pequeña fui feliz o me lo pasaba bien. Era una niña mediocre que vivía con una familia mediocre en un pueblo mediocre. Ignoraba que pudiera haber otra forma de vivir. Pero recuerdo el día que empecé a fijarme en lo que me rodeaba y a reflexionar sobre ello. Acababa de cumplir cinco años y tenía la sensación de haber traspasado un gran umbral. Desperté antes del amanecer con una especie de comezón en el cerebro. Aquella pequeña irritación aguzó mi percepción de todo cuanto vi y experimenté aquel día.

Estaba acostada entre Hermana Mayor y Hermana Tercera. Miré hacia el otro lado de la habitación, donde estaba la cama de mi prima. Rika, que tenía la misma edad que yo, todavía no se había despertado, de modo que me quedé quieta esperando a que mis hermanas se movieran. Estaba de cara a Nakuru, mi Hermana Mayor, que me llevaba cuatro años. Aunque dormíamos en el mismo lecho, no llegué a conocerla bien hasta que me vendaron los pies y entré en la habitación de las mujeres. Me alegré de no estar de cara a Hermana Tercera, porque, como era un año menor que yo, la consideraba tan insignificante que no merecía siquiera que pensara en ella. Creo que mis hermanas tampoco me adoraban, pero la indiferencia con que nos tratábamos no era más que una máscara que nos poníamos para ocultar nuestros verdaderos deseos. Todas ansiábamos que madre se fijara en nosotras. Todas competíamos por la atención de padre. Todas confiábamos en pasar cada día un rato con Hermano Mayor, pues por ser el primer hijo varón era la persona más valiosa de la familia En cambio, yo no sentía esa clase de celos con Rika. Éramos buenas amigas y nos alegrábamos de que nuestras vidas fueran a estar unidas hasta que ambas nos casáramos y marcháramos de aquella casa.

Las cuatro nos parecíamos mucho. Teníamos el cabello castaño, aunque en diferentes tonalidades, y corto, éramos muy delgadas y de estatura similar. Nuestros rasgos distintivos eran escasos. Nakuru tenía un lunar encima del labio superior. Hermana Tercera siempre llevaba el cabello recogido en moñetes, porque no le gustab que mi madre se lo peinara. Rika tenía el rostro pequeño y redondo, y yo tenía los ojos verdes y las piernas robustas, porque me gustaba correr.

-¡Niñas!- exclamó mi madre desde el pie de la escalera.

Aquello bastó para despertar a las demás y para que todas nos levantáramos. Nakuru se vistió a toda prisa y se dirigió al piso de abajo. Rika y yo tardamos un poco más porque, además de vestirnos nosotras, teníamos que vestir a Hermana Tercera. Luego fuimos juntas a la planta baja, donde mi tía barrí, mi tío cantaba una canción matutina, mi madre –con Hermano Segundo cargado a la espalda– vertía el agua en la tetera para calentarla y Nakuru cortaba cebolletas para preparar las gachas de arroz que llamamos _congee. _Mi hermana me lanzó una mirada serena que yo interpreté como que ya se había ganado la aprobación de la familia esa mañana y, por tanto, estaba a salvo para el resto del día. Disimulé mi envidia, sin entender que la satisfacción que creí percibir en ella era en realidad triste resignación, un sentimiento que se apoderaría de mi hermana cuando se casara y se marchara de casa.

-¡Rika! ¡Sakura! ¡Venid!

Mi tía nos saludaba así todas las mañanas. Corrimos hacia ella. Besó a Rika y me dio unas cariñosas palmadas en el trasero. Luego se acercó mi tió, que aupó a Rika y la besó. Después de dejarla en el suelo me guiñó un ojo y me pellizcó la mejilla.

¿Conocéis ese refrán que reza que los guapos se casan con guapos y los inteligentes, con inteligentes? Aquella mañana llegué a la conclusión de que mi tío y mi tía formaban una pareja perfecta porque ambos eran feos. Mi tío, el hermano menor de mi padre, era patizambo y calvo, y tenía la cara mofletuda y brillante. Mi tía era regordeta y sus dientes parecían rocas de bordes irregulares asomando de una cueva calcárea. No tenía los pies muy pequeños; debían de medir unos catorce centímetros de largo, el doble de lo que acabarían midiendo los míos. Según las malas lenguas del pueblo, por esa razón mi tía –una mujer robusta y de caderas anchas– no había tenido hijos varones. Yo nunca había oído esa clase de reproches en nuestra casa, ni siquiera en boca de mi tío. Para mí formaban un matrimonio ideal: él era una cariñosa rata y ella un responsable buey. Cada día contagiaban felicidad a quienes se reunían con ellos alrededor del hogar.

Mi madre todavía no parecía haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia en la habitación. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, pero ese día percibí y sentí su indiferencia. La melancolía que se apoderó de mí barrió la alegría que acababa de sentir con mis tíos y me aturdió por un momento. Luego, con la misma rapidez, ese sentimiento desapareció, porque Touya, mi Hermano Mayor, que tenía seis años más que yo, me llamó para que lo ayudara a realizar sus tareas matutinas. Como nací en el año del caballo me encanta estar al aire libre, pero había algo aún más importante: tendría a Touya para mí sola. Sabía que podía considerarme afortunada y que mis hermanas me guardarían rencor, pero me traía sin cuidado. Cuando Touya me hablaba o me sonreía, yo dejaba de sentirme invisible.

Salimos corriendo de la casa. Touya sacó agua del pozo y llenamos varios cubos que llevamos dentro; luego volvimos fuera en busca de leña. Hicimos un montón y Touya me puso en los brazos las ramas más delgadas; él cargó con el resto y emprendimos el regreso a casa. Cuando entramos, entregué los leños a mi madre, con la esperanza de que me dedicara algún elogio. Al fin y al cabo, para una niña pequeña no es tan fácil acarrear un cubo de agua o una pila de leña. Sin embargo, ella no dijo nada.

Incluso ahora, después de tantos años, me cuesta pensar en mi madre y en lo que comprendí aquel día. Me di cuenta con toda claridad de que yo no tenía ninguna importancia para ella. Era su segunda hija y, como todas las niñas, carecía de valor; además, nada garantizaba que fuera a superar la primera infancia y, por tanto, no tenía sentid que ella perdiera el tiempo conmigo. Me miraba como todas las madres miran a sus hijas: como a un visitante que está de paso. Yo no era más que otra boca que alimentar y otro cuerpo que vestir hasta que me fuera a vivir a la casa de mi esposo. Sólo tenía cinco años y ya entendía que no merecía la atención de mi madre, pero aún así la anhelaba. Deseaba que me mirara y hablara del mismo modo que a Touya, pero incluso en aquel momento, cuando sentí por primera vez ese deseo con acuciante intensidad, fui lo bastante inteligente para saber que no le gustaría que la interrumpiera mientras estaba atareada; a menudo me regañaba por hablar en voz demasiado alta o agitaba una mano cuando me interponía en su camino. En lugar de interrumpirla, juré que sería como Nakuru y ayudaría en casa con toda la discreción y todo el cuidado de que fuera capaz.

Mi abuela apareció con paso vacilante. Tenía la cara arrugada como una pasa y la espalda tan encorvada que nuestros ojos quedaban a la misma altura.

-Ayuda a tu abuela- me ordenó mi madre-. Pregúntale si necesita algo

Pese a la promesa que acababa de hacer, vacilé. Por la mañana mi abuela tenía las encías pastosas y le apestaba el aliento, y todos la evitábamos. Me acerqué con sigilo a ella, conteniendo la respiración, pero me ahuyentó agitando la mano con impaciencia. Me aparté tan deprisa que choqué con mi padre, la persona más importante de la casa.

Él no me regañó ni dijo nada a nadie. Si no me equivocaba, no abriría la boca hasta el anochecer. Se sentó y esperó a que le sirvieran. Observé a mi madre, que le sirvió el té sin pronunciar palabra. Yo sabía que no era conveniente que ella se fijara en mí mientras realizaba sus tareas matutinas pero era especialmente peligroso molestarla cuando atendía a mi padre. Él nunca le pegaba y jamás tuvo concubinas, pero la cautela con que ella lo trataba nos alertaba de que debíamos poner mucha atención en lo que hacíamos.

Mi tía dejó los cuencos en la mesa y sirvió el _congee, _mientras mi madre arrullaba al bebé. Una vez terminamos de comer, mi padre y mi tío se marcharon a los campos, y mi madre, mi tía, mi abuela y Nakuru subieron a la habitación de las mujeres. Yo quería ir con mi madre y las demás, pero aún no tenía edad para ello. Por si fuera poco, cuando volvimos a salir tuve que compartir a Touya con mi hermano pequeño y Hermana Tercera.

Yo cargaba con el bebé a la espalda mientras cortábamos hierba y buscábamos raíces para nuestro cerdo. Hermana Tercera nos seguía como podía. Era muy graciosa y tenía muy malas pulgas. Se comportaba como una niña mimada, cuando los únicos que tenían derecho a ser mimados eran nuestros hermanos varones. Ella se creía la más querida de la familia, aunque no había nada que lo indicara así.

Tras terminar nuestras tareas fuimos los cuatro a explorar el pueblo y recorrimos los callejones que discurrían entre las casas hasta que encontramos a unas niñas saltando a la cuerda. Mi hermano se detuvo y cogió al bebé en brazos par que yo jugara con ellas. Luego volvimos a casa, comimos un poco de arroz con verduras y Touya se marchó con los hombres. Yo fui con Hermana Tercera y mi hermanito al piso de arriba. Mi madre volvió a arrullar al bebé, y luego él y mi hermana menor durmieron la siesta. Ya a esa edad me gustaba estar en la habitación de las mujeres con mi abuela, mi tía, mi hermana, mi prima y, sobre todo, mi madre. Mi madre y mi abuela tejían; Rika y yo hacíamos ovillos de hilo; mi tía, sentada con un pincel y tinta, escribía aplicadamente sus caracteres secretos, mientras Nakuru esperaba la visita de sus cuatro hermanas de juramento.

No tardamos en oír el sonido de cuatro pares de lotos dorados que subían con sigilo por la escalera. Nakuru saludó a cada niña con un abrazo y las cinco se apiñaron en un rincón. No les gustaba que yo interviniera en sus conversaciones; aún así, me dedicaba a observarls, consciente de que al cabo de dos años tendría mi propia hermandad. Todas eran de Puwei, de modo que podían verse con frecuencia, no sólo en días especiales de reunión como la Fiesta de la Brisa o la Fiesta de los Pájaros. Aquella hermandad se había formado cuando las niñas cumplieron siete años. Para consolidar la relación, sus padres habían aportado veinticinco _jin _de arroz, que estaban almacenados en nuestra casa. Más tarde, a medida que cada una se casara, se vendería su porción de arroz para que sus hermanas de juramento pudieran comprarle regalos. La última parte se vendería con motivo de la boda de la última hermana de juramento. Eso marcaría el final de la hermandad, pues todas las niñas habrían contraído matrimonio y se habrían marchado a aldeas lejanas, donde estarían demasiado ocupadas cuidando de sus hijos y obedeciendo a sus suegras para tener tiempo que dedicar a sus antiguas amistades.

Nakuru no intentaba acaparar la atención, ni siquiera cuando estaba con sus amigas. Se sentaba con ellas y bordaban mientras se contaban historias divertidas. Cuando su charla y sus risas se volvían demasiado bulliciosas, mi madre las mandaba callar con gesto severo, y yo no entendía por qué no aplicaba el mismo rasero cuando eran las comadres de mi abuela las que venían de visita. Cuando sus hijos se hicieron mayores, a mi abuela la habían invitado a unirse a un grupo de cinco hermanas de juramento de Puwei. Sólo dos de ellas, además de mi abuela, seguían vivas; eran viudas y la visitaban como mínimo una vez por semana. Se hacían reír unas a otras y se contaban chistes picantes que nosotras, las niñas, no entendíamos. En esas ocasiones mi madre, que temí a su suegra, no se atrevía a llamarles la atención. O quizá estaba demasiado ocupada.

A mi madre se le acabó el hilo y se levantó para ir por más. Se quedó quieta un momento, con la mirada perdida y expresión pensativa. Sentí el deseo casi irrefrenable de correr hacia ella, lanzarme a sus brazos y exclamar: "¡Mírame, mírame, mírame!", pero me contuve. Mi abuela materna no le había vendado bien los pies y, en lugar de lotos dorados, tenía unos feos muñones y debía ayudarse de un bastón para andar. Sin él, tenía que extender los brazos para mantener el equilibrio. De pie estaba tan insegura que a nadie se le habría ocurrido abrazarla ni besarla.

-¿No crees que Rika y Sakura deberían ir fuera?- preguntó mi tía, rescatando a mi madre de su ensimismamiento- Podrían ayudar a Touya en sus tareas

-Él no necesita su ayuda

-Ya lo sé- repuso mi tía-, pero hace un día muy bonito...

-No- la interrumpió mi madre, inflexible-. No me gusta que las niñas se paseen por el pueblo cuando deberían estar aprendiendo las labores domésticas

Pero en esta cuestión mi tía era muy perseverante. Quería que exploráramos los callejones, que paseáramos por las afueras del pueblo y miráramos más allá, pues sabía que al cabo de no mucho tiempo sólo veríamos lo que se atisbaba desde la ventana con celosía de la habitación de las mujeres

-Sólo les quedan unos meses- argumentó. No dijo que pronto tendríamos los pies vendados, los huesos rotos, la carne corroída...-. Déjalas correr mientras pueden

Mi madre estaba agotada. Tenía cinco hijos, de los cuales tres no pasaban de los cinco años. Toda la responsabilidad de la casa recaía sobre ella; se encargaba de la limpieza, la colada, las reparaciones, de preparar todas nuestras comidas y de controlar las deudas de la familia. Su posición era superior a la de mi tía, pero no podía discutir a diario para imponer lo que consideraba un comportamiento correcto.

-Está bien- concedió con un suspiro de resignación-. Que salgan

Cogí de la mano a Rika y nos pusimos a dar brincos. Mi tía nos hizo salir rápidamente, antes de que mi madre cambiara de opinión, mientras Nakuru y sus hermanas de juramento nos miraban con expresión de nostalgia. Mi prima y yo bajamos corriendo por la escalera y salimos fuera. El atardecer era a hora del día que más me gustaba; corría un aire tibio y perfumado y se oía el canto de las cigarras. Nos escabullimos por el callejón hasa encontrarnos a Touya, que llevaba el carabao de la familia al río. Iba montado sobre su ancho lomo, con una pierna doblada debajo del trasero, mientras la otra se balanceaba sobre el flanco del animal. Rika y yo los seguimos en fila india por el laberinto de estrechos callejones del pueblo, cuya caótica disposición nos protegía de fantasmas y bandidos. No vimos ningún adulto –los hombres trabajaban en los campos y las mujeres permanecían en las habitaciones de arriba de sus casas, detrás de las celosías–, pero sí a otros niños y también a los animales del pueblo: gallinas, patos, orondas cerdas y cochinillos que chillaban a la cola de sus madres.

Dejamos el pueblo y enfilamos un estrecho y elevado camino pavimentado con guijarros. Era lo bastante ancho para que pasaran por él personas y palanquines, pero demasiado angosto para los carros tirados por bueyes o ponis. Seguimos hasta el río Xiao y nos paramos ante el puente colgante que lo cruzaba. Más allá de éste se abrían vastas extensiones de cultivos. El cielo era de un azul tan intenso como las plumas del martín pescador. A lo lejos se veían otros pueblos, lugares a los que entonces no podía imaginar que algún día viajaría. Bajamos hasta la orilla, donde el viento hacía susurrar los juncos. Me senté en una roca, me quité los zapatos y caminé por el bajío. Han transcurrido setenta y cinco años y todavía recuerdo la sensación del barro entre los dedos de los pies, la caricia del agua, el frío en la piel. Rika y yo gozábamos de una libertad que nunca volveríamos a tener. Sin embargo, aquel día recuerdo claramente otra cosa. Apenas despertar, había visto a mi familia desde una perspectiva nueva que me había llenado de emociones extrañas: melancolía, tristeza, celos y un sentimiento de injusticia respecto a muchas cosas que, de pronto, me parecían arbitrarias. Dejé que el agua se llevara todo eso.

Aquella noche, después de cenar, nos sentamos fuera. Disfrutamos del fresco aire nocturno y contemplamos a mi padre y mi tío, que fumaban sus largas pipas. Todos estábamos cansados. Mi madre arrullaba al bebé por última vez para que se durmiera. Las tareas domésticas, que para ella todavía no habían terminado, la habían dejado agotada; le pasé un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarla.

-Hace demasiado calor- dijo, y apartó mi brazo con delicadeza.

Mi padre debió advertir mi decepción, porque me sentó en su regazo. Aunque no me dijo nada, sentí que yo tenía valor para él. Por un momento fui como una perla en su mano.

* * *

N.A.: Nuevo capítulo, en este nuevo año. No tengo mucho que agregar, más que disfruten de esta temporada, etc, etc, etc.  
Kokoro539


	3. El vendado

**EL ABANICO DE SEDA**

**_Esta es una adaptación de la novela homónima a los personajes de CCS, por lo tanto los nombres de la mayoría de los nombres que aparecen aquí, pertenecen a CLAMP, pero la trama es de la autora Lisa See. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro._**

_En esta novela se ha seguido el calendario tradicional chino. El tercer año del reinado del emperador Daoguang, que fue cuando en esta historia, nace la protagonista, corresponde a 1823. La rebelión taiping empezó en 1851 y terminó en 1864._

_Se cree que el __nu __shu__ (el código secreto de escritura utilizado por las mujeres en una remota región del sur de la provincia de Hunan) apareció hace mil años. Parece ser la única escritura del mundo creada y utilizada exclusivamente por mujeres._

"AÑOS DE HIJA"

EL VENDADO

Los preparativos para el vendado de mis pies duraron mucho más de lo que se suponía. En las ciudades, a las niñas de las familias acomodadas les vendan los pies a los tres años. En algunas provincias lejanas sólo se los vendan por un tiempo, para que resulten más atractivas a sus futuros maridos. Esas niñas pueden tener hasta trece años. No se les rompen los huesos, los vendajes siempre están flojos y, después de casarse, se los quitan para trabajar en los campos junto a sus esposos. Y a las niñas más pobres no les vendan los pies, y ya sabemos cómo acaban: las venden como criadas o se convierten en "falsas nueras", niñas de pies grandes, procedentes de familias desgraciadas, que son entregadas a otras familias para que las críen hasta la edad de concebir hijos. Pero en nuestro mediocre condado, a las niñas de familias como la mía empiezan a vendarles los pies a los seis años y el proceso no se considera terminado hasta dos años más tarde.

Mientras yo correteaba con mi hermano por el pueblo, mi madre ya había comenzado a confeccionar las largas tiras de tela azul con que me vendaría los pies. Hizo mi primer par de zapatos con sus propias manos, pero todavía puso más cuidado en bordar los zapatos en miniatura que colocaría en el altar de Guanyin, la diosa que escucha los lamentos de las mujeres. Esos zapatos bordados, que sólo medían tres centímetros y medio de largo y estaban confeccionados con una pieza especial de seda roja que conservaba de su ajuar, fueron el primer indicio que tuve de que pudiera importarle algo a mi madre.

Cuando Rika y yo cumplimos seis años, mi madre y mi tía mandaron llamar al adivino, que se encargaría de elegir una fecha auspiciosa para empezar el vendado. Dicen que el otoño es la época del año más propicia para eso, pero sólo porque se acerca el invierno y el frío ayuda a anestesiar los pies. ¿Que si estaba emocionada? No. Estaba asustada. Era demasiado pequeña para recordar los primeros días del vendado de mi hermana mayor, pero ¿qué vecino del pueblo no había oído los gritos de la hija de los Kinomoto?

Mi madre recibió al adivino Yamazaki en el piso de abajo, le sirvió el té y le ofreció un cuenco de semillas de sandía. El propósito de sus atenciones era favorecer una lectura propicia. El adivino empezó conmigo. Analizó mi fecha de nacimiento y sopesó las posibilidades. Luego dijo:

-Necesito ver a la niña con mis propios ojos

Eso no era lo habitual y mi madre fue a buscarme con gesto de preocupación. Me condujo a la sala y me colocó delante del adivino. Para realizar su examen, éste me hincó los dedos en los hombros, lo que me mantuvo quieta y asustada al mismo tiempo.

-Ojos... orejas... Esa boca...- levantó la cabeza para mirar a mi madre- Esta niña no es como las demás

Mi madre aspiró aire entre los dientes apretados. Aquél era el peor anuncio que podía haber hecho el adivino.

-Este caso requiere otra opinión- añadió el hombre-. Propongo que consultemos a una casamentera. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Otra persona quizá hubiera sospechado que intentaba estafarla y que estaba confabulando con la casamentera del pueblo, pero mi madre no vaciló ni un instante. Tanto miedo tenía –o tan convencida estaba– que ni siquiera pidió permiso a mi padre para gastar ese dinero.

-Vuelve tan pronto como puedas- contestó-. Estaremos esperando

El adivino se marchó, dejándonos a todos muy desconcertados. Esa noche, mi madre habló muy poco. De hecho, ni siquiera me miró. Mi tía tampoco bromeó como solía. Mi abuela se retiró temprano, pero yo la oí rezar. Mi padre y mi tío fueron a dar un largo paseo. Hasta mis hermanos debieron de percibir el desasosiego que reinaba en la casa, porque se portaron mejor que de costumbre.

Al día siguiente las mujeres se levantaron temprano. Prepararon pasteles y té de crisantemo y sacaron platos especiales de los armarios. Mi padre no fue a trabajar al campo, sino que se quedó en casa para recibir a las visitas. Todo este despilfarro delataba la gravedad de la situación. Y, por si fuera poco, el adivino no se presentó con la señora Gao, la casamentera del pueblo, sino con la señora Wang, la casamentera de Tongkou, la población más importante del condado.

Dejadme decir una cosa: la casamentera del pueblo ni siquiera había pisado todavía nuestro hogar. En teoría aún faltaba un par de años para que viniera a visitarnos e hiciera de intermediaria de Touya, cuando buscara esposa, y de Nakuru, cuando otras familias buscaran novias para sus hijos. Así pues, cuando el palanquín de la señora Wang se detuvo delante de nuestra casa, no hubo muestras de júbilo. Por la ventana de la habitación de las mujeres vi que algunos vecinos se acercaban a curiosear. Mi padre se postró y se puso a hacer reverencias, tocando el suelo con la frente una y otra vez en señal de respeto. Sentí lástima por él. Se angustiaba mucho por todo, un rasgo típico de los nacidos el año del conejo. Era el responsable de todos los miembros de mi familia, pero aquella situación lo superaba. Mi tío no paraba de moverse, pasando el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro, mientras mi tía, por lo general alegre y cordial, estaba paralizada a su lado. Desde mi privilegiado puesto de observación en el piso superior me percaté, al ver aquellos semblantes, de que sucedía algo muy grave.

Cuando hubieron entrado en la casa, me acerqué con sigilo al hueco de la escalera para oír lo que decían. La señora Wang se puso cómoda. Sirvieron el té y los dulces. Apenas e oía la voz de mi padre mientras cumplía con las normas de cortesía. Pero la señora Wang no había ido a aquella humilde casa para hablar de cosas intrascendentes. Lo que quería era verme. Así pues, me llamaron, tal como el día anterior. Bajé por la escalera y entré en la sala con todo el garbo de que es capaz una niña de seis años que todavía tiene pies grandes y torpes.

Miré a los mayores de mi familia. Aunque hay momentos especiales en que la distancia del tiempo deja los recuerdos en sombras, conservo muy clara la imagen de sus caras aquel día. Mi abuela estaba sentada mirándose las manos, que tenía entrelazadas; su piel era tan frágil y delgada que vi latirle una vena en la sien. Mi padre, que ya tenía bastantes problemas, había enmudecido por la ansiedad. Mi tía y tío estaban plantados en el umbral, sin atreverse a participar en lo que iba a ocurrir y, al mismo tiempo, sin querer perdérselo. Con todo, lo que mejor recuerdo es la cara de mi madre. Como a toda hija, me parecía una mujer guapa, pero aquel día percibí su verdadera naturaleza por primera vez. Yo sabía que había nacido en el año del mono, pero no me había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto era astuta y sagaz, rasgos típicos de ese signo. Algo descarnado latía bajo sus pómulos. Algo maquinador se ocultaba detrás de sus ojos... Ni siquiera ahora sabría describirlo. Diría que algo parecido a la ambición masculina resplandecía a través de su piel.

Me mandaron colocarme de pie delante de la señora Wang. Su chaqueta de seda me pareció muy bonita, pero los niños no tienen gusto ni criterio. Hoy diría que era chillona y poco apropiada para una viuda, mas las casamenteras no son como las demás mujeres. Se dedican a negociar con los hombres; establecen el precio de las novias, regatean por las dotes y hacen de intermediarias. La risa de la señora Wang era demasiado estridente y sus palabras demasiado melifluas. Me ordenó acercarme a ella, me colocó entre sus rodillas y me miró fijamente. En aquel instante dejé de ser invisible.

La señora Wang fue más minuciosa que el adivino. Me pellizcó el lóbulo de las orejas. Me puso los índices sobre los párpados inferiores y tiró de la piel hacia abajo, luego me ordenó que mirara arriba, abajo, a izquierda y derecha. Me cogió las mejillas y me volvió la cabeza a uno y otro lado. Me dio fuertes apretones en los brazos, desde los hombros hasta las muñecas. A continuación me palpó las caderas. ¡Yo sólo tenía seis años! A esa edad todavía no se puede saberse nada de la fertilidad. Aun así lo hizo, y nadie intentó impedírselo. Después hizo algo todavía más sorprendente: se levantó de la silla y me ordenó que ocupara su lugar. Eso habría sido de muy mala educación por mi parte, así que miré a mis padres en busca de consejo, pero estaban inmóviles como un par de ovejas. Mi padre había palidecido y casi le oía pensar: "¿Por qué no la arrojamos al río cuando nació?"

La señora Wang no se había convertido en la casamentera más importante del condado a base de esperar a que las ovejas tomaran decisiones, de modo que me aupó y me sentó en la silla. Acto seguido se arrodilló ante mí y me quitó los zapatos y calcetines. De nuevo se hizo el silencio. Al igual que antes mi cara, ahora me movió los pies en todas direcciones. Luego pasó la uña del pulgar por el puente de ambos.

Entonces miró al adivino con un gesto de asentimiento. Se incorporó y con un brusco movimiento del dedo índice me ordenó que me levantara de su asiento. Cuando se hubo sentado, el adivino carraspeó y dijo:

-Su hija nos obsequia con una circunstancia especial. Ayer noté algo en ella, y la señora Wang, que aporta su pericia y experiencia, coincide conmigo. Su hija tiene la cara larga y delgada como una semilla de arroz, y el lóbulo de las orejas carnoso, lo que denota generosidad. Pero lo más importante son sus pies. Tienen el puente muy alto, pero todavía no están completamente desarrollados. Eso significa, madre, que deberías esperar un año más para empezar a vendárselos- levantó una mano para impedir que lo interrumpieran, como si alguien fuera a atreverse, y añadió-: Ya sé que en nuestro pueblo no es costumbre hacerlo cuando las niñas tienen siete años, pero creo que si miras a tu hija verás que...

El adivino Yamazaki titubeó. Mi abuela le acercó un cuenco de mandarinas para ayudarlo a ordenar sus pensamientos. Él cogió una, la peló y arrojó la mondadura al suelo. Con un gajo delante de la boca, continuó:

-A los seis años los huesos todavía son en gran parte agua y, por lo tanto, maleables. Pero vuestra hija está poco desarrollada para su edad, incluso tratándose de nuestro pueblo, que ha pasado años difíciles. Quizá las otras niñas de la familia también lo estén. Eso no debe avergonzaros

Hasta ese momento yo nunca había pensado que en mi familia pudiera haber algo diferente, y aún menos en mí.

El adivino se metió el gajo de mandarina en la boca, lo masticó concienzudamente y prosiguió:

-Pero su hija no sólo llama la atención por su escaso desarrollo a causa de una alimentación pobre. Como ya he dicho, sus pies tienen un puente particularmente pronunciado, y eso significa que si hacemos ciertas concesiones ahora, más adelante podría tener los pies más perfectos de nuestro condado.

Hay gente que no cree en los adivinos. Hay quien piensa que se limitan a dar consejos de sentido común. Al fin y al cabo, el otoño es la mejor época para iniciar el vendado de los pies, la primavera es la mejor época para dar a luz y una bonita colina con una brisa suave tiene el _feng shui _idóneo para una tumba. Con todo, aquel adivino vio algo en mí que cambió el curso de mi vida. Sin embargo, en aquel momento no hubo celebraciones. En la habitación reinaba un silencio inquietante. Y yo seguía con la impresión de que pasaba algo terrible.

La señora Wang rompió el silencio.

-La niña es muy hermosa, desde luego, pero los lotos dorados son más importantes que un rostro agraciado. Una cara bonita es un don del cielo, pero unos pies diminutos pueden mejorar la posición social. Creo que en eso estaremos todos de acuerdo. Lo que ocurra después tiene que decidirlo el padre- miró directamente a mi padre, pero las palabras que salieron de sus labios iban dirigidas a mi madre-: No es nada malo buscar un buen enlace para una hija. Una familia de posición elevada os aportaría mejores contactos, pagaría más por la novia y os proporcionaría protección política y económica a largo plazo. Aunque aprecio mucho la hospitalidad y la generosidad de que habéis hecho gala hoy- añadió, destacando lo exiguo de nuestro hogar con un lánguido movimiento de la mano-, el destino, encarnado en vuestra hija, os ofrece una oportunidad. Si la madre hace bien su trabajo, esta niña insignificante podría casarse con el hijo de una familia de Tongkou

¡Tongkou!

-Dices cosas maravillosas- respondió mi padre con cautela-, pero la nuestra es una familia modesta. No podemos pagar tus honorarios

-Padre- repuso la señora Wang con dulzura-, si los pies de tu hija acaban como imagino, estoy segura de que la familia del novio me gratificará generosamente. Tú también recibirás bienes de ellos, pues pagarán un magnífico precio por la novia. Como ves, tanto tú como yo nos beneficiaremos de este acuerdo

Mi padre guardó silencio. Nunca hablaba de lo que ocurría en los campos ni expresaba sus sentimientos. Me vino a la memoria un invierno que, tras un año de sequía, nos había sorprendido con pocas reservas de alimentos. Mi padre se fue de caza a las montañas, pero hasta los animales habían muerto de hambre; no tuvo más remedio que regresar a casa con unas raíces amargas, con las que mi madre y mi abuela prepararon un caldo. Quizá ahora estaba recordando la vergüenza que había pasado aquel año e imaginando cuánto pagaría mi futuro esposo por mí y qué podría hacer mi madre con ese dinero.

-Además- prosiguió la casamentera-, creo que vuestra hija también está capacitada para tener una _laotong_

Yo conocía esa palabra y su significado. Un contrato con dos _laotong _no tenía nada que ver con una hermandad. Implicaba la participación de dos niñas de poblaciones diferentes y duraba toda la vida, mientras que una hermandad la componían varias niñas y se disolvía en el momento de la boda. Yo nunca había conocido ninguna _laotong _ni me había planteado que pudiera llegar a tenerla. Cuando eran pequeñas, mi madre y mi tía habían tenido hermanas de juramento en sus pueblos natales. Nakuru también integraba una hermandad, y mi abuela tenía amigas viudas del pueblo de su esposo que se habían convertido en hermanas de juramento. Yo daba por hecho que, a su debido momento, también las tendría. Pero una _laotong _era algo muy especial. Debería haberme emocionado, pero estaba perpleja, como el resto de los presentes. Aquél no era un tema que debiera abordarse delante de los hombres. La situación era tan extraordinaria que mi padre se atolondró y dijo:

-Ninguna mujer de nuestra familia ha tenido jamás una _laotong_

_-_Tu familia no ha tenido muchas cosas hasta ahora- observó la señora Wang, al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla-. Háblalo con tu familia, pero recuerda que oportunidades como ésta no llaman a la puerta todos los días. Volveré a visitarlos

La casamentera y el adivino se marcharon tras prometer que regresarían para vigilar mi evolución. Mi madre y yo fuimos al piso de arriba. En cuanto entramos en la habitación de las mujeres, ella se volvió y me miró con la misma expresión que yo acababa de verle en la sala principal. Acto seguido, sin darme tiempo a decir nada, me dio un violento bofetón y preguntó:

-¿Te das cuenta de los problemas que va a causar esto a tu padre?

Eran palabras crueles, pero yo sabía que la bofetada era para que tuviéramos buena suerte y para ahuyentar los malos espíritus. Después de todo, nada garantizaba que mis pies fueran a convertirse en lotos dorados. Cabía la posibilidad de que mi madre cometiera algún error, como había hecho la suya al vendárselos a ella. Mi madre lo había hecho muy bien con Nakuru, pero podía pasar cualquier cosa. En lugar de convertirme en un bien muy preciado, podía acabar tambaleándome sobre unos feos muñones y extendiendo los brazos para mantener el equilibrio, igual que ella.

Me ardía la mejilla, pero me sentí feliz. Aquella bofetada era la primera muestra de afecto que recibía de mi madre, y tuve que reprimir una sonrisa.

No me dirigió la palabra durante el resto del día. Bajó y se puso a hablar con mi tía, mi tío, mi padre y mi abuela. Mi tío era un hombre bondadoso, pero por ser el segundo varón de la familia carecía de autoridad en nuestro hogar. Mi tía sabía los beneficios que podría reportarnos aquella situación, pero, como mujer sin hijos varones, casada con el segundo hijo varón, era el miembro de la familia con menos autoridad. Mi madre tampoco ocupaba una posición elevada, pero de su expresión mientras hablaba la casamentera yo adivinaba qué estaba pensando. Mi padre y mi abuela eran los que tomaban las decisiones que afectaban a la familia, aunque ambos se dejaban influir. El anuncio de la casamentera, pese a ser un buen augurio para mí, significaba que mi padre tendría que trabajar de firme a fin de reunir una dote apropiada para una boda de mayor categoría. Si no aceptaba la decisión de la casamentera, perdería prestigio no sólo en el pueblo sino en todo el condado.

No sé si decidieron mi destino aquel mismo día, pero para mí nada volvió a ser igual. El futuro de Rika también cambió con el mío. Yo era unos meses mayor que mi prima, pero se decidió que empezarían a vendarnos los pies el mismo día que a Hermana Tercera. Aunque yo seguía realizando mis tareas fuera, nunca volví al río con mi hermano. No volví a sentir la caricia de la fría corriente en la piel. Hasta aquel día mi madre nunca me había pegado, pero a partir de entonces lo hizo en numerosas ocasiones. Lo peor fue que mi padre no volvió a mirarme con ternura. Ya no me sentaba en su regazo por la noche, mientras fumaba su pipa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de ser una niña sin ningún valor me había convertido en alguien que podía resultar útil a la familia.

Guardaron las vendas y los zapatitos especiales que mi madre había confeccionado para colocar en el altar de Guanyin, y también las vendas y los zapatos que habían hecho para Rika. La señora Wang empezó a visitarnos con cierta regularidad. Venía en su propio palanquín, me examinaba de arriba abajo y me interrogaba acerca de mi aprendizaje de las tareas domésticas. No puedo decir que fuera amable conmigo, ni mucho menos. Yo no era más que un medio para obtener un beneficio.

-.-

Al año siguiente empezó en serio mi educación en la habitación de las mujeres, aunque yo ya sabía muchas cosas. Sabía que los hombres casi nunca entraban allí; era una pieza reservada para nosotras, donde podíamos hacer nuestro trabajo y compartir nuestros pensamientos. Sabía que pasaría casi toda mi vida en una habitación como aquella. También sabía que la diferencia entre _nei –_el reino interior del hogar– y _wai –_el reino exterior de los hombres– constituía el núcleo de la sociedad confuciana. Tanto si eres rico como si eres pobre, emperador o esclavo, la esfera doméstica pertenece a las mujeres y la esfera exterior a los hombres. Las mujeres no deben salir de sus cámaras interiores ni siquiera mediante la imaginación. Entendía asimismo los dos ideales confucianos que gobernaban nuestra vida. El primero lo formaban las Tres Obediencias: "Cuando seas niña, obedece a tu padre; cuando seas esposa, obedece a tu esposo; cuando seas viuda, obedece a tu hijo". El segundo correspondía a las Cuatro Virtudes, que definen el comportamiento, la forma de hablar, el porte y la ocupación de las mujeres: "Sé sobria, comedida, sosegada y recta en tu actitud; sé serena y agradable en tus palabras; sé contenida y exquisita en tus movimientos; sé perfecta en la artesanía y el bordado". Si las niñas no se apartan de esos principios, se convierten en mujeres virtuosas.

Mis estudios se ampliaron para incorporar las artes prácticas. Aprendí a enhebrar una aguja, a elegir el color del hilo y a dar puntadas pequeñas y parejas. Eso era importante, porque Rika, Hermana Tercera y yo empezamos a trabajar en los zapatos que llevaríamos durante los dos años que duraba el proceso de vendado. Necesitábamos zapatos para el día, unos escarpines especiales para dormir y varios pares de calcetines ceñidos. Trabajábamos de forma cronológica, comenzando por el calzado que nos quedaba bien en ese momento, para luego pasar a tallas cada vez menores.

Lo más importante fue que mi tía empezó a enseñarme _nu shu._ Yo no acababa de comprender por qué se interesaba tanto en mí. Creía, tonta de mí, que lo hacía porque si yo trabajaba con diligencia enseñaría a Rika a ser diligente. Y si mi prima era diligente quizá consiguiera una boda mejor que la de su madre. Sin embargo, lo que mi tía pretendía era introducir en nuestra vida la escritura secreta para que Rika y yo la compartiéramos el resto de nuestros días. Tampoco me percataba de que aquello era motivo de conflicto entre mi tía, por una parte, y mi madre y mi abuela, que no sabían _nu shu, _por la otra. Mi padre y mi tío tampoco conocían la escritura de los hombres.

Por aquel entonces yo todavía no había visto la escritura de los hombres, de modo que no tenía nada con que comparar el _nu shu. _En cambio, ahora puedo decir que la escritura de los hombres es enérgica, con cada carácter cómodamente contenido en un cuadrado, mientras que nuestro _nu shu _recuerda a las huellas de un mosquito o de un pájaro en la arena. A diferencia de la escritura de los hombres, los caracteres de _nu shu _no representan palabras, sino que son fonéticos. De ahí que uno determinado pueda representar todas las palabras que tienen el mismo sonido, pero generalmente el contexto aclara el significado. Sin embargo, hemos de tener mucho cuidado para interpretar correctamente el significado de cada carácter. Muchas mujeres –como mi madre y mi abuela– nunca aprendieron la escritura, pero saben canciones e historias recogidas en _nu shu, _muchas de las cuales tienen un ritmo breve y marcado.

Mi tía me enseñó las normas del _nu shu. _Se puede utilizar para escribir cartas, canciones, autobiografías, lecciones de obligaciones femeninas, oraciones a la diosa y, por supuesto, cuentos populares. Se puede escribir con pincel y tinta sobre papel o un abanico; se puede bordar en un pañuelo o tejer en un trozo de tela. Se puede y debe cantar ante un público formado por otras mujeres y niñas, pero también se puede leer y atesorar en solitario. Pero las dos reglas más importantes son éstas: los hombres no deben conocer su existencia ni tener relación alguna con él.

-.-

Rika y yo seguimos aprendiendo nuevas técnicas hasta mi séptimo aniversario, cuando regresó el adivino. Esa vez, tenía que encontrar una fecha para que tres niñas –Rika, Hermana Tercera y yo– empezáramos a vendarnos los pies. Carraspeó y titubeó. Consultó nuestros caracteres y, tras darle muchas vueltas, escogió una fecha típica en nuestra región –el vigésimo cuarto día del octavo mes lunar–, cuando aquellas a quienes van a vendar los pies rezan oraciones y realizan sus últimas ofrendas a la Doncella de los Pies Diminutos, la diosa que vela para que todo el proceso se desarrolle sin incidentes.

Mi madre y mi tía reanudaron los preparativos del vendado y empezaron a confeccionar más vendas. Nos daban pastelitos de alubias rojas con objeto de que nuestros huesos se ablandaran hasta adquirir la consistencia de un pastelito. A medida que se acercaba el inicio del vendado, muchas vecinas del pueblo vinieron a visitarnos a la habitación del piso de arriba. Las hermanas de juramento de Nakuru nos desearon suerte, nos llevaron más dulces y nos felicitaron porque oficialmente ya éramos mujeres. En nuestra habitación reinaba un ambiente de júbilo y celebración. Todo el mundo estaba alegre; cantábamos, reíamos, charlábamos. Ahora sé que había muchas cosas que nadie decía (nadie me explicó, por ejemplo, que podía morir. Cuando fui a vivir a casa de mi esposo, mi suegra me contó que una de cada diez niñas fallecía a causa del vendado de los pies, no sólo en nuestro condado sino en toda China).

Yo únicamente sabía que aquel proceso facilitaría mi boda y, por lo tanto, me ayudaría alcanzar el máximo logro de toda mujer: un hijo. Con ese fin, mi propósito era conseguir unos pies perfectamente vendados con siete características bien definidas: tenían que ser pequeños, estrechos, rectos, puntiagudos y arqueados, y sin embargo de piel perfumada y suave. De todos esos requisitos, el más importante es la longitud. Siete centímetros –aproximadamente la longitud de un pulgar– es la medida ideal. A continuación viene la forma. Un pie perfecto debe tener la forma de un capullo de loto. Ha de tener el talón redondeado y carnoso, la punta aguzada, y todo el peso del cuerpo debe recaer únicamente sobre el dedo gordo. Eso significa que los dedos y el puente deben romperse y doblarse hasta llegar a tocar el talón. Por último, la hendidura formada por la punta del pie y el talón debe ser lo suficientemente profunda para esconder entre sus pliegues una moneda grande colocada de canto. Si yo podía conseguir todo eso, obtendría la felicidad como recompensa.

La mañana del vigésimo cuarto día del octavo mes lunar, ofrecimos bolas de arroz de consistencia glutinosa a la Doncella de los Pies Diminutos, mientras nuestras madres colocaban los zapatos en miniatura que habían confeccionado ante una pequeña estatua de Guanyin. Después ambas cogieron alumbre, astringente, tijeras, unos cortaúñas especiales, agujas e hilo. Sacaron las largas vendas que habían preparado; cada una tenía cinco centímetros de ancho, tres metros de largo y estaba ligeramente almidonada. A continuación todas las mujeres de la casa fueron a la habitación del piso superior. Nakuru fue la última en llegar; llevaba un cubo de agua hervida, donde habían echado raíz de morera, almendras molidas, hierbas y raíces.

Como era la mayor de las tres, empezaron por mí. Yo estaba decidida a demostrar lo valiente que podía ser. Mi madre me lavó los pies y los frotó con alumbre, para contraer el tejido y reducir la inevitable secreción de sangre y pus. Me cortó las uñas al máximo. Entretanto pusieron las vendas al remojo para que, al secarse sobre mi piel, se tensaran aún más. A continuación mi madre cogió la punta de una venda, me la puso sobre el empeine y la pasó por encima de los cuatro dedos pequeños del pie, que se doblaron hacia la planta. Desde allí me envolvió el talón. Otra vuelta alrededor del tobillo ayudó a asegurar las dos primeras vueltas. La idea era conseguir que los dedos y el talón se tocaran, creando la hendidura, pero dejando libre el dedo gordo para que al andar me apoyara en él. Mi madre repitió esos pasos hasta acabar la venda; mi tía y mi abuela no dejaban de mirar para asegurarse de que no se formaban arrugas en la tela. Por último, mi madre cosió con puntadas muy apretadas el extremo de la venda para que ésta no se aflojara y yo no pudiera sacar el pie.

Repitió el proceso con mi otro pie, y entonces mi tía empezó a vendar a Rika. Mientras tanto, Hermana Tercera dijo que tenía sed y bajó a beber agua. Cuando hubieron terminado con los pies de Rika, mi madre llamó a Hermana Tercera, pero ésta no contestó. Una hora antes, me habrían dicho que fuera a buscarla, pero durante los dos años siguientes no se me permitiría bajar por la escalera. Mi madre y mi tía registraron toda la casa y luego salieron. Ojalá hubiese podido correr hasta la celosía y mirar fuera, pero ya me dolían los pies porque los huesos empezaban a soportar una fuerte presión y las vendas, muy apretadas, impedían la circulación de la sangre. Miré a Rika y vi que estaba pálida. Dos hilos de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Oímos a mi madre y mi tía llamando a voces a Hermana Tercera.

Mi abuela y Nakuru se acercaron a la celosía y miraron. Luego, Nakuru volvió la cabeza hacia nosotras.

-Madre y tía están en casa de los vecinos. ¿No oís gritar a Hermana Tercera?- Rika y yo negamos con la cabeza- Madre la lleva a rastras por el callejón

Entonces oímos a Hermana Tercera exclamar:

-¡No! ¡No quiero ir! ¡No quiero que me vendéis!

Mi madre la regañó a voz en grito:

-Eres una inútil. Una vergüenza para nuestros antepasados- eran palabras crueles, pero no inusitadas; en nuestro pueblo las oíamos casi a diario.

Metieron a Hermana Tercera en la habitación de un empujón. Cayó al suelo, pero enseguida se incorporó, corrió hasta un rincón y se quedó allí agachada.

-Vamos a vendarte. No tienes elección- declaró mi madre.

Hermana Tercera, nerviosa, miraba en busca de un lugar donde esconderse. Estaba atrapada y nada podría impedir lo inevitable. Madre y tía avanzaron hacia ella, que hizo un último intento por escabullirse de sus brazos, pero Nakuru la agarró. Hermana Tercera sólo tenía seis años, pero se resistió con uñas y dientes. Nakuru, mi tía y mi abuela la sujetaban, mientras mi madre la ceñía a toda prisa los vendajes. Hermana Tercera no paraba de chillar. Varias veces consiguió liberar un brazo, pero enseguida volvían a sujetárselo. Por un segundo mi madre dejó escapar el pie de Hermana Tercera, que agitó la pierna, de modo que la larga venda ondeó en el aire como la cinta de un acróbata. Rika y yo estábamos horrorizadas: los miembros de nuestra familia no debían comportarse así. Sin embargo, lo único que podíamos hacer era permanecer sentadas y mirar con los ojos como platos, porque unas punzadas cada vez más fuertes empezaban a subirnos por las pantorrillas. Finalmente mi madre terminó su trabajo. Soltó de golpe los pies de Hermana Tercera, se levantó, la miró con desagrado y le espetó una sola palabra:

-¡Inútil!

Los minutos siguientes se me antojaron eternos. Mi madre me miró primero a mí, porque era la mayor, y ordenó:

-¡Levántate!

Era una orden de imposible cumplimiento, ya que sentía un dolor punzante en los pies. Hasta unos minutos antes estaba muy segura de mi valor, pero ya no logré contener las lágrimas.

Mi tía dio unos golpecitos en el hombro de Rika y ordenó:

-Levántate y camina

Hermana Tercera seguía tumbada en el suelo, llorando.

Mi madre me levantó de la silla. La palabra "dolor" no sirve para describir lo que sentí. Tenía los dedos doblados bajo la planta de los pies, de modo que el peso de mi cuerpo descansaba por completo en esos apéndices. Intenté inclinarme hacia atrás y apoyarme en los talones, pero mi madre, al darse cuenta, me golpeó y exclamó:

-¡Camina!

Obedecí como pude. Mientras avanzaba arrastrando los pies hacia la ventana, mi madre se agachó y levantó del suelo a Hermana Tercera, la llevó a rastras hasta Nakuru y dijo: "Que recorra la habitación diez veces". Entonces comprendí lo que me esperaba, aunque era algo casi inimaginable. Viendo lo que ocurría, mi tía, por ser la persona de rango inferior de la familia, agarró bruscamente a su hija de la mano, tiró de ella y la levantó de la silla. Las lágrimas me resbalaban mientras mi madre, llevándome de la mano, me hacía recorrer la habitación de las mujeres una y otra vez. Me oía a mí misma gimotear. Hermana Tercera no paraba de bramar e intentaba soltarse de Nakuru. Mi abuela, cuyo deber, por ser la persona más importante de la casa, consistía únicamente en supervisar aquellas actividades, agarró a Hermana Tercera por el otro brazo. Flanqueada por dos personas más fuertes que ella, Hermana Tercera no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, aunque no paraba de protestar. Sólo Rika ocultaba sus sentimientos, demostrando ser una buena hija, aunque también ella ocupara una posición muy modesta en la familia.

Después de las diez vueltas, mi madre, mi tía y mi abuela nos dejaron solas. Estábamos las tres casi paralizadas por el sufrimiento físico y, sin embargo, el tormento no había hecho más que empezar. No pudimos comer nada. Aunque teníamos el estómago vacío, vomitamos nuestro sufrimiento. Por fin toda la familia se fue a dormir. Cuando nos tumbamos, sentimos un gran alivio. El simple hecho de tener los pies a la misma altura que el resto del cuerpo calmaba el dolor. Sin embargo, con el paso de las horas nos asaltó una nueva clase de suplicio: los pies nos ardían como si los hubiéramos puesto entre las ascuas de un brasero. Unos extraños maullidos escapaban de nuestra boca. La pobre Nakuru, que tuvo que compartir la habitación con nosotras, hizo cuanto pudo por reconfortarnos contándonos cuentos infantiles y nos recordó con suma dulzura que todas las niñas de cierta posición social de China debían soportar lo que estábamos soportando nosotras para convertirse en mujeres, esposas y madres de bien.

Aquella noche, ninguna de las tres logró dormir. Si el día anterior lo habíamos pasado mal, el siguiente fue peor. Intentamos arrancarnos las vendas, pero sólo Hermana Tercera consiguió liberar un pie. Mi madre le pegó en los brazos y las piernas, volvió a vendarle el pie y la obligó a dar diez vueltas más por la habitación como castigo. Una y otra vez la zarandeaba bruscamente y le preguntaba: "¿Quieres convertirte en una falsa nuera? Todavía estás a tiempo. Si quieres, puedes acabar así".

Llevábamos toda la vida oyendo aquella amenaza, pero ninguna había visto jamás a una falsa nuera. Puwei era un pueblo demasiado pobre para que sus habitantes acogieran a una niña de pies grandes, testaruda y no deseada, pero tampoco habíamos visto nunca ningún fantasma de zorro y creíamos ciegamente en ellos. Así pues, las amenazas de mi madre surtieron efecto y Hermana Tercera cedió, aunque por poco tiempo.

El cuarto día metimos los pies, todavía vendados, en un cubo de agua caliente. Luego nos quitaron las vendas y mi madre y mi tía nos examinaron las uñas, nos limaron las callosidades, nos arrancaron la piel muerta, nos aplicaron más alumbre y perfume para disimular el olor de la carne en descomposición y nos pusieron vendas limpias, aún más apretadas. Cada día lo mismo. Cada cuatro días lo mismo. Cada dos semanas, un par de zapatos nuevos, cada vez más pequeños. Las vecinas nos visitaban y nos llevaban pastelillos de alubias rojas para que nuestros huesos se ablandaran más deprisa, o pimientos secos para que nuestros pies adoptaran su forma: delgada y puntiaguda. Las hermanas de juramento de Nakuru nos ofrecían pequeños regalos que las habían ayudado a ellas durante su vendado. "Muerde el extremo de mi pincel de caligrafía. La punta es fina y delgada. De ese modo también tus pies se volverán finos y delgados". O bien: "Come estas castañas de agua. Harán que tu carne se encoja".

La habitación de arriba se convirtió en una sala de castigo. En lugar de realizar nuestras actividades habituales, nos dedicábamos a cruzarla una y otra vez. Todos los días, mi madre y mi tía añadían más vueltas. Todos los días, mi abuela se prestaba a ayudarlas. Cuando se cansaba, se tendía en una cama y dirigía nuestras actividades desde allí. Cuando empezó a hacer frío, subió más colchas para arroparse. A medida que los días se acortaban y oscurecía antes, sus palabras también se volvían más cortas y oscuras, hasta que dejó de hablar y se limitaba a observar a Hermana Tercera, instándola con la mirada a terminar su recorrido.

El dolor no se atenuaba. ¿Cómo iba a atenuarse? En cualquier caso, aprendimos la lección más importante para toda mujer: debíamos obedecer por nuestro propio bien. Ya en aquellas primeras semanas empezó a formarse una imagen de lo que seríamos las tres cuando alcanzáramos la edad adulta. Rika sería estoica y hermosa en cualquier circunstancia. Hermana Tercera sería una esposa quejica, amargada por la suerte que le había tocado, y no sabría agradecer los dones recibidos. En cuanto a mí, que se suponía que era especial, aceptaba mi destino sin rechistar.

Un día, mientras daba una vuelta por la habitación, oí un crujido. Se me había roto un dedo del pie. Pensé que el sonido era algo interno de mi cuerpo, pero fue tan fuerte que lo oyeron todas las que estaban allí. Mi madre me clavó la mirada.

-¡Muévete!- dijo- ¡Por fin adelantamos algo!

Seguí caminando, pese a que me temblaba todo el cuerpo. Al anochecer ya se me habían roto los ocho dedos que tenían que romperse, pero seguían obligándome a andar. Notaba los dedos quebrados con cada paso que daba, porque bailaban dentro de los zapatos. El espacio recién creado donde antes había habido una articulación se había convertido en un gelatinoso infinito de tortura. El frío del invierno no había empezado a anestesiar las atroces sensaciones que atenazaban mi cuerpo. Aun así mi madre no estaba satisfecha con mi docilidad. Aquella noche, mandó a Touya traer un junco cortado de la orilla del río. Durante los dos días siguientes me golpeó con él en la parte posterior de las piernas para que no parara. El día que me cambiaron los vendajes, sumergí los pies en el agua como de costumbre, pero esa vez el masaje para dar forma a los huesos fue más espantoso que nunca. Mi madre tiró de mis dedos rotos y los dobló hasta pegarlos por completo a la planta de los pies. En ningún otro momento percibí tan claramente el amor de mi madre.

-Una verdadera dama debe eliminar la fealdad de su vida- repetía una y otra vez para inculcármelo bien-. La belleza sólo se consigue a través del dolor. La paz sólo se encuentra a través del sufrimiento. Yo te vendo los pies, pero tú obtendrás la recompensa

Los dedos de Rika se rompieron unos días más tarde, pero los huesos de Hermana Tercera no se quebraban. Mi madre envió a Touya a recoger piedrecitas para envolverlas contra aquellos dedos rebeldes a fin de aplicar más presión. Ya he dicho que mi hermana pequeña se resistía desde el principio, pero tras aquella medida sus gritos se hicieron aún más desgarradores, aunque pareciera imposible. Rika y yo pensábamos que su reacción era una manera de pedir que le prestaran más atención. Al fin y al cabo, mi madre dedicaba casi todo sus esfuerzos a mí. Cuando nos quitaban las vendas, veíamos diferencias entre nuestros pies y los de Hermana Tercera. Sí, a través de nuestros vendajes se filtraba sangre y pus, lo cual era normal, pero los fluidos que supuraba el cuerpo de mi hermana pequeña habían adquirido un olor distinto. Además, mientras mi piel y la de Rika se habían puesto mustias hasta adoptar la palidez de los muertos, la de Hermana Tercera tenía un rosa intenso, como de flor.

La señora Wang volvió a visitarnos. Examinó el trabajo hecho por mi madre y nos recomendó algunas hierbas que podíamos tomar en infusión para calmar el dolor. Yo no probé el amargo brebaje hasta que empezó a nevar todos los días y se me rompieron los huesos del empeine. Estaba aturdida por el dolor y el efecto de las hierbas, pero me di cuenta de que a Hermana Tercera le ocurría algo extraño. Le ardía la piel, tenía los ojos brillantes y deliraba, y su redondeado rostro adelgazó y empezó a mostrar ángulos afilados. Cuando mi madre y mi tía bajaron a preparar la comida, Nakuru se compadeció de su afligida hermana y le permitió tumbarse en una cama. Rika y yo dejamos de pasearnos por la habitación. Como temíamos que nos sorprendieran sentadas, nos quedamos de pie junto a Hermana Tercera. Nakuru le frotaba las piernas para proporcionarle algo de alivio, pero estábamos en lo más crudo del invierno y todas llevábamos puestas nuestras prendas más gruesas. Con nuestra ayuda, Nakuru enrolló hasta la rodilla la pernera del pantalón de Hermana Tercera para masajearle la pantorrilla. Fue entonces cuando vimos las terribles vetas rojas que salían debajo de las vendas, ascendían por la pierna y desaparecían debajo de los pantalones. Nos miramos un momento y nos apresuramos a examinar la otra pierna. Allí también encontramos las mismas vetas rojas.

Nakuru fue a buscar a mi madre. Para explicar lo que había descubierto tendría que confesar que había incumplido sus obligaciones, así que mi prima y yo supusimos que pronto oiríamos la bofetada que mi madre le daría, pero nos equivocamos. Mi madre y mi tía subieron por la escalera a toda prisa, se detuvieron en el rellano y contemplaron la escena: Hermana Tercera tenía las delgadas piernas al descubierto y miraba el techo; mi prima y yo esperábamos dócilmente nuestro castigo, y mi abuela dormía bajo sus colchas. Tras echar un rápido vistazo, mi tía bajó a hervir agua.

Mi madre fue hasta la cama. No llevaba el bastón, de modo que cruzó la habitación agitando los brazos, como un pájaro con las alas rotas, impedida de ayudar a su hija. En cuanto mi tía regresó, mi madre empezó a retirar las vendas. Un olor repugnante se extendió por la habitación. A mi tía le dieron arcadas. Pese a que estaba nevando, Nakuru arrancó el papel de arroz que cubría las ventanas para que saliera el hedor. Los pies de Hermana Tercera quedaron por fin al descubierto. El pus verde oscuro y la sangre coagulada formaban una especie de barro fétido. La ayudaron a incorporarse y le metieron los pies, ya sin vendas, en un cubo de agua hirviendo. Mi hermana estaba tan ida que ni siquiera chilló.

Los gritos que Hermana Tercera había proferido en las semanas anteriores adquirieron un nuevo significado. ¿Sabía desde el primer día que iba a pasarle algo malo? ¿Por eso había opuesto tanta resistencia? ¿Acaso mi madre, con las prisas, había cometido algún terrible error? ¿La infección de mi hermana se debía a que se le habían formado arrugas en las vendas? ¿Estaba débil por culpa de una mala alimentación, como la señora Wang aseguraba que era mi caso? ¿Qué había hecho en su vida anterior para merecer semejante castigo?

Mi madre le frotaba los pies para mitigar la infección. De pronto Hermana Tercera se desmayó. El agua se había vuelto turbia con las nocivas secreciones. Mi madre sacó del cubo aquellos pies destrozados y los secó con cuidado.

-Madre- dijo a su suegra-, tú tienes más experiencia que yo. Ayúdame, por favor

Mi abuela, que seguía arrebujada bajo las colchas, ni siquiera se movió. Mi madre y mi tía no se ponían de acuerdo en qué hacer a continuación.

-Deberíamos dejarle los pies al aire- propuso mi madre.

-Eso es lo peor que podríamos hacer- replicó mi tía-. Ya se le han roto varios huesos. Si no le vendas los pies, nunca le soldarán bien. Quedará lisiada y no podrá casarse

-Prefiero que siga en este mundo, aunque no se case, a perderla para siempre

-Entonces no tendrá ningún valor ni objetivo en la vida- razonó mi tía-. Tu amor maternal debería decirte que ése no es futuro para una hija

Mientras discutían, Hermana Tercera permanecía inmóvil. Le frotaron los pies con alumbre y volvieron a vendárselos.

Al día siguiente seguía nevando y mi hermana había empeorado. Aunque no éramos ricos, mi padre salió en plena tormenta y volvió con el médico del pueblo, que miró a Hermana Tercera y meneó la cabeza. Era la primera vez que yo veía aquel gesto, que significa que no podemos impedir que el alma de un ser querido se marche al mundo de los espíritus. Estamos indefensos ante los designios del más allá. El médico se ofreció a preparar una cataplasma y una infusión, pero era un hombre bueno y sincero. Entendía la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

-Eso es lo único que puedo hacer por su hija- dijo a mi padre-, pero sería gastar el dinero en una causa perdida

Sin embargo, aquella no fue la única mala noticia del día. Mientras hacíamos las reverencias de rigor ante el médico, éste miró alrededor y vio a mi abuela bajo las colchas. Se acercó a ella, le tocó la frente y escuchó los latidos secretos que medían su _chi. _Luego miró a mi padre y dijo:

-Tu honorable madre está muy enferma. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

¿Cómo podía mi padre contestar a la pregunta sin quedar mal ante el médico? Era un buen hijo, pero también era un hombre, y aquel asunto pertenecía al reino interior de las mujeres. Con todo, el bienestar de mi abuela era el más importante de sus deberes filiales. Mientras estaba abajo fumando en pipa con su hermano y esperando a que terminara el invierno, en el piso de arriba dos personas habían caído bajo el hechizo de los fantasmas.

Una vez más, la familia al completo se dedicó a hacer cábalas. ¿Habían consagrado demasiado tiempo a unas niñas inútiles, y dejado que enfermara la única mujer de valor y estima de la casa? ¿Había derrochado mi abuela sus últimos pasos dando vueltas por la habitación con Hermana Tercera? ¿Había interrumpido mi abuela, cansada de los gritos de mi hermana, su emisión de _chi_ para no oír aquel fastidioso ruido? ¿Acaso a los fantasmas que habían ido a cazar a Hermana Tercera, les había tentado la posibilidad de llevarse a otra víctima?

Durante las últimas semanas sólo habíamos prestado atención a Hermana Tercera, pero a partir de entonces nos volcamos en mi abuela. Mi padre y mi tío únicamente se apartaban de su lado para fumar, comer o hacer sus necesidades. Mi tía se encargaba de las tareas domésticas: preparaba las comidas, lavaba y nos atendía a todos. Nunca vi dormir a mi madre. Como primera nuera, tenía dos objetivos en la vida: engendrar hijos que mantuvieran a la familia y cuidar de la madre de su esposo. Debería haberse preocupado más por la salud de mi abuela, pero había dejado que una ambición propia de los hombres penetrara en su mente al trasladar sus afanes hacía mí y mi afortunado futuro. Con la férrea determinación nacida de su anterior negligencia, realizaba todos los rituales prescritos: presentaba ofrendas especiales a los dioses y a nuestros antepasados, rezaba, cantaba e incluso preparaba sopa con su propia sangre para restituir la energía vital de mi abuela.

Como todos estaban ocupados con mi abuela, a Rika y a mí nos encargaron que vigiláramos a Hermana Tercera. Sólo teníamos siete años y no sabíamos qué decir o hacer para consolarla. Su sufrimiento era tremendo, pero no era el peor que yo tendría ocasión de presenciar en el futuro. Mi hermana murió al cabo de cuatro días, tras soportar un tormento y un dolor injustos para una criatura de tan tierna edad. Mi abuela falleció un día después. Nadie la vio sufrir. Se fue enroscando y haciéndose cada vez más pequeña, como una oruga bajo un manto de hojas secas en otoño.

-.-

La tierra estaba demasiado dura para cavar una tumba. Las dos hermanas de juramento que le quedaban a mi abuela se ocuparon de ella, entonaron los cantos de duelo, envolvieron su cuerpo en muselina y la vistieron para la vida en el más allá. Era una anciana que había vivido una larga existencia, de modo que su atuendo para la eternidad tenía muchas capas. Hermana Tercera sólo contaba seis años. Su vida había sido tan corta que no había tenido mucha ropa con que calentarse ni muchos amigos con que encontrarse en el más allá. Llevaba puestos su traje de verano y su traje de invierno, y hasta esas prendas las había heredado de Nakuru y de mí. Mi abuela y Hermana Tercera pasaron el resto del invierno bajo un sudario de nieve.

Yo diría que, en el lapso entre la muerte de mi abuela y Hermana Tercera y su entierro, muchas cosas cambiaron en la habitación de las mujeres. Sí, todavía íbamos y veníamos de un extremo al otro. Seguíamos lavándonos los pies cada cuatro días y poniéndonos zapatos más pequeños cada dos semanas. Pero mi madre y mi tía nos observaban con mucha atención. Y siempre les hacíamos caso; nunca ofrecíamos resistencia ni nos quejábamos. Cuando llegaba el momento de lavarnos los pies, nuestros ojos vigilaban el pus y la sangre con tanta atención como los de mi madre y tía. Todas las noches, cuando por fin nos dejaban solas, y todas las mañanas, antes de que empezáramos nuestras actividades cotidianas, Nakuru nos examinaba las piernas para asegurarse de que no presentaban signos de infección grave.

Pienso a menudo en los primeros meses de nuestro vendado. Recuerdo que mi madre, mi tía, mi abuela y hasta Nakuru repetían ciertas frases para animarnos. Una de ellas era: "Si te casas con un pollo, te quedas con un pollo; si te casas con un gallo, te quedas con un gallo". Como solía ocurrirme en aquella época con muchas otras cosas, yo oía esas palabras pero no entendía su significado. El tamaño de mis pies determinaría mis probabilidades de contraer un buen matrimonio. Mis diminutos pies serían ofrecidos a mis futuros suegros como prueba de mi disciplina personal y de mi capacidad para soportar los dolores del parto y cualquier desgracia que pudiera sobrevenirme. Mis diminutos pies demostrarían a todo el mundo la obediencia que guardaba a mi familia natal, y sobre todo a mi madre, lo cual también causaría buena impresión en mi futura suegra. Los zapatos que bordaba simbolizarían para mis futuros suegros mi habilidad para la costura y, por extensión, para el resto de las tareas domésticas. Y aunque en aquella época yo no lo sabía, mis pies serían algo que fascinaría a mi esposo durante los momentos más íntimos y privados entre un hombre y una mujer. Su deseo de verlos y tenerlos en las manos no disminuyó nunca en los años que vivimos juntos, ni siquiera después de que yo hubiera parido cinco hijos, ni siquiera después de que el resto de mi cuerpo hubiera dejado de ser un estímulo para el trato carnal.

* * *

N.A.: Leyendo este capítulo me alegró mucho de no haber nacido en la época donde se practicaba este ritual extraño, pero después de todo, el vendado de los pies era una costumbre a la que las mujeres estaban habituadas. Y como cada cultura, siempre hay algo que a nosotros nos puede parecer monstruoso, pero que para ellos era completamente normal.

No sé si se practique esto en la actualidad, porque aunque lo descrito en este capítulo es parte de una novela, tiene algo de verídico, y esto es una forma de visualizar a un país con tradiciones ancestrales, de difícil comprensión para la sociedad en la que vivimos nosotros; nos ayuda a entender cómo pensaban las mujeres de sí mismas en esa época, ya que a pesar de todo, tenían que aceptar su destino (o por lo menos, resignarse a ello), repleto de dolor, pena y muerte. Si me preguntan, una vida muy triste.

Esto apenas es el inicio, y por tanto, no será el único acontecimiento (ni de lejos) emotivo de la historia. Pero, dejemos atrás la melancolía porque dentro de poco se presentará el primer acercamiento con Tomoyo a través de un objeto que será muy preciado por ambas niñas.

Tal vez actualice en el transcurso de esta semana, puesto que cuando inicien de nuevo las clases, ya no tendré el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo tan seguido como a mí me gustaría, esto debido a que los capítulos son un poco largos y me cuesta trabajo transcribirlos. En cuanto a mi otra historia... he tenido algunos altibajos de inspiración, y no he podido subir el nuevo capítulo.

Me gustaría saber qué les pareció este capítulo. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.  
Kokoro539


	4. El abanico

**EL ABANICO DE SEDA**

_**Esta es una adaptación de la novela homónima a los personajes de CCS, por lo tanto los nombres de la mayoría de los nombres que aparecen aquí, pertenecen a CLAMP, pero la trama es de la autora Lisa See. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_En esta novela se ha seguido el calendario tradicional chino. El tercer año del reinado del emperador Daoguang, que fue cuando en esta historia, nace la protagonista, corresponde a 1823. La rebelión taiping empezó en 1851 y terminó en 1864._

_Se cree que el __nu__shu__ (el código secreto de escritura utilizado por las mujeres en una remota región del sur de la provincia de Hunan) apareció hace mil años. Parece ser la única escritura del mundo creada y utilizada exclusivamente por mujeres._

"AÑOS DE HIJA"

EL ABANICO

Pasaron seis meses desde que nos vendaron los pies por primera vez, dos meses desde la muerte de mi abuela y Hermana Tercera. La nieve se fundió, la tierra se ablandó y prepararon a mi abuela y a Hermana Tercera para el entierro. En la vida de todos los chinos son tres los acontecimientos en que se gasta más dinero: el nacimiento, la boda y la muerte. Todos queremos tener un buen nacimiento y una buena boda; todos queremos tener una buena muerte y un buen entierro. Pero el destino y las cuestiones prácticas influyen en esos tres acontecimientos como en ningún otro. Mi abuela era la matriarca de la familia y había llevado una vida ejemplar; mi hermana pequeña no había hecho nada en la vida. Mi padre y mi tío reunieron todo el dinero que tenían y encargaron a un fabricante de ataúdes de Shangjiangxu que construyera uno bueno para la abuela. Después hicieron una caja pequeña para Hermana Tercera. Las hermanas de juramento de mi abuela acudieron y por fin se celebraron los funerales.

Me di cuenta, una vez más, de lo pobres que éramos. Si hubiéramos tenido más dinero, mi padre quizá habría construido un arco de viuda en honor de la abuela. Quizá habría pedido al adivino que buscara un lugar propicio con los mejores elementos del _feng shui _para su sepultura, o alquilado un palanquín para transportar hasta la tumba a su hija y su sobrina, que todavía no podían caminar demasiado. Pero no podíamos permitirnos nada de eso. Mi madre me llevó a cuestas, y mi tía se ocupó de Rika.

Nuestro sencillo cortejo se dirigió a un lugar no muy alejado de la casa, todavía dentro de los límites de los terrenos arrendados. Mi padre y mi tío no pararon de hacer reverencias, tocando el suelo con la frente tres veces seguidas en cada ocasión. Mi madre se tumbó en el túmulo funerario y suplicó perdón. Quemamos unos pocos billetes, pero a los dolientes que acudieron sólo les ofrecimos unos dulces.

Pese a que mi abuela no sabía leer _nu shu_, conservaba los libros del tercer día que le habían regalado con motivo de su boda, muchos años atrás. Sus dos comadres los pusieron con unos pocos tesoros más junto a su tumba y los quemaron para que las palabras escritas en ellos la acompañaran hasta el más allá. Cantaron juntas: "Esperamos que encuentres a nuestras otras hermanas de juramento. Las tres seréis muy felices. No os olvidéis de nosotras. Las fibras que nos unen no se cortarán aunque se corte la raíz de loto. Esa es la fuerza y la longevidad de nuestra relación". De Hermana Tercera no dijeron nada. Ni siquiera Touya tenía ningún mensaje para ella. Como mi hermana no tenía su propio libro, mi tía, Nakuru, Rika y yo escribimos mensajes en _nu shu_ para presentársela a nuestros antepasados y luego los quemamos.

El período de duelo por mi abuela, que duraría tres años, no había hecho más que empezar, pero la vida continuaba. Yo ya había superado la etapa más dolorosa del vendado de los pies. Mi madre no tenía que pegarme tanto y el dolor ya no era tan agudo. Lo mejor que Rika y yo podíamos hacer era sentarnos y dejar que nuestros pies adoptaran su nueva forma. A primera hora de la mañana practicábamos juntas nuevas labores de costura bajo la supervisión de Nakuru; a última hora de la mañana mi madre me enseñaba a hilar algodón; a primera hora de la tarde nos dedicábamos a tejer. Rika y su madre seguían las mismas lecciones, pero en orden inverso. A última hora de la tarde estudiábamos _nu shu_, mi tía nos enseñaba palabras sencillas con paciencia y buen humor.

Como ya no tenía que vigilar los vendajes de Hermana Tercera, Nakuru, que tenía once años, reanudó su aprendizaje de las tareas domésticas. La señora Gao, la casamentera del pueblo, venía regularmente para negociar la Elección de Pretendiente, la primera de las cinco etapas del ritual de la boda de Touya y Nakuru. Había encontrado para Touya una muchacha de una familia parecida a la nuestra en su pueblo natal, Gaojia. Esto representaba una ventaja para la futura esposa, porque la señora Gao tenía negocios en los dos pueblos y podría llevarle cartas escritas en _nu shu_ con regularidad. Además, mi tía también era originaria de Gaojia, de modo que a partir de entonces podría comunicarse fácilmente con su familia. Estaba tan contenta que no paraba de sonreír exhibiendo sus dientes irregulares, entre los cuales se entreveía la gran cavidad de su boca.

Nakuru, cuya serenidad y belleza todo el mundo reconocía, se casaría con el hijo de una familia mejor que la nuestra que vivía en la lejana Getan. Nos entristecía la perspectiva de no verla tan a menudo como nos habría gustado, pero gozaríamos de su compañía otros seis años antes del matrimonio, y luego otros dos o tres antes de que nos dejara para siempre. En nuestro condado, seguimos una tradición llamada _buluo fujia, _según la cual la mujer no se instala definitivamente en la casa del esposo hasta que se queda embarazada.

La señora Gao no se parecía en nada a la señora Wang. El adjetivo que mejor la definía era "vulgar". La señora Wang vestía ropa de seda, y la señora Gao, de algodón hilado a mano. Las palabras de la señora Wang eran escurridizas y brillantes como la grasa de oca, mientras que los sentimientos de la señora Gao eran tan rasposos como los ladridos de un perro callejero. Subía a la habitación de las mujeres, se sentaba en un taburete y exigía que le mostraran los pies de todas las niñas de la familia Kinomoto. Nakuru y Rika obedecían, por supuesto. Y, pese a que mi destino estaba en manos de la señora Wang, mi madre insistía en que yo también se los enseñara. ¡Y qué comentarios hacía la señora Gao! "La hendidura es tan profunda como los pliegues internos de la niña. Hará feliz a su esposo". O bien: "La forma en la que el talón se curva hacia abajo formando un saco, mientras el dedo gordo apunta hacia arriba, recordará a su esposo su propio miembro viril. Ese afortunado se pasará el día pensando en juegos eróticos". Yo entonces ignoraba el significado de aquellas palabras. Cuando empecé a entenderlas, me avergonzaba que alguien dijera esas cosas delante de mi madre y mi tía. Pero ellas reían con la casamentera. Las tres niñas acabamos riendo también, aunque, como ya he dicho, aquellas palabras y su significado estaban muy lejos de nuestra experiencia y comprensión.

Aquel año, en el octavo día del octavo mes lunar, las hermanas de juramento de Nakuru se reunieron en casa con ocasión del día de las Peleas de Toros. Las cinco niñas empezaban a demostrar lo bien que dirigirían su futuro hogar arrendando el arroz que sus familias les habían dado para formar la hermandad y utilizando las ganancias para costear sus celebraciones. Cada niña trajo un plato de su casa: sopa de fideos de arroz, remolacha con huevos en conserva, pies de cerdo con salsa de pimiento, judías en conserva y pasteles de arroz. Además prepararon varios platos juntas: formaban bolas de masa y las cocían al vapor; luego las sumergían en un aliño de salsa de soja, zumo de limón y aceite de pimiento. Comían, reían y recitaban historias de _nu shu_, como: "El cuento de Sangu", que narra las pericias de la hija de un hombre rico que permanece junto a su pobre esposo, soportando innumerables penurias, hasta que ambos son recompensados por su felicidad convirtiéndose en mandarines; o "La carpa encantada", en la que un pez se transforma en una hermosa doncella que se enamora de un funcionario de alto rango, pero acaba recuperando su forma original.

Su cuento preferido era "La historia de la mujer que tenía tres hermanos". Las niñas no lo sabían entero y no pidieron a mi madre que dirigiera las preguntas y respuestas, aunque ella había memorizado casi todo el texto. En cambio, suplicaron a mi tía que las guiara a lo largo del relato. Rika y yo nos unimos a sus ruegos, porque el cuento –fascinante y verídico al mismo tiempo– era una buena manera de practicar los cantos relacionados con nuestra escritura secreta.

La historia se la había regalado a mi tía, bordada en un pañuelo, una de sus hermanas de juramento. Mi tía sacó el trozo de tela y lo desdobló con cuidado. Rika y yo nos sentamos a su lado para ir leyendo los caracteres bordados mientras ella recitaba.

-Erase una vez una mujer que tenía tres hermanos- comenzó mi tía-. Todos tenían esposa, pero ella no estaba casada. Pese a que era virtuosa y trabajadora, sus hermanos no querían ofrecer una dote. ¡Qué desgraciada se sentía! ¿Qué podía hacer?

Mi madre contestó:

-Está tan triste que sale al jardín y se ahorca en un árbol

Rika, Nakuru, las hermanas de juramento y yo entonamos a coro:

-El hermano mayor recorre el jardín y finge no verla. El hermano mediano recorre el jardín y finge no ver que su hermana está muerta. El hermano pequeño la ve, rompe a llorar y se lleva el cadáver a la casa

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, mi madre levantó la cabeza y me sorprendió observándola. Entonces sonrió, satisfecha quizá de que no me hubiera dejado ninguna palabra.

Mi tía continuó con la historia:

-Erase una vez una mujer que tenía tres hermanos. Cuando murió, nadie quiso ocuparse de su cadáver. Pese a que había sido virtuosa y trabajadora, sus hermanos no cuidaron de ella. ¡Qué crueldad! ¿Qué ocurrirá?

-La desatienden cuando está muerta igual que cuando estaba viva, hasta que su cadáver empieza a oler mal- dijo mi madre.

Una vez más, las niñas recitamos las frases que sabíamos de memoria:

-El hermano mayor da un trozo de tela para tapar su cadáver. El hermano mediano da dos trozos de tela. El hermano pequeño la envuelve con toda la ropa que encuentra para que no pase frío en el más allá

-Erase una vez una mujer que tenía tres hermanos- prosiguió mi tía-. Ya está vestida para el más allá, pero sus hermanos no quieren gastar dinero en un ataúd. Ella era virtuosa y trabajadora, pero sus hermanos son tacaños. ¡Qué injusticia! ¿Encontrará algún día descanso la mujer?

-Sola, completamente sola- entonó mi madre-, errará convertida en fantasma

Mi tía nos guiaba señalando con un dedo los caracteres y nosotras intentábamos seguirla, aunque nos costaba reconocerlos todos.

-El hermano mayor dice: "No hace falta que la enterremos en un ataúd. Ya está bien como está". El hermano mediano dice: "Podríamos enterrarla en esa caja vieja que hay en el cobertizo". El hermano menor dice: "Éste es todo el dinero que tengo. Con él compraré un ataúd"

Cuando nos acercamos al final, el ritmo de la historia cambió. Mi tía cantó:

-Erase una vez una mujer que tenía tres hermanos. Esto es lo que han hecho, pero ¿qué será de la hermana ahora? El hermano mayor es malo; el hermano mediano, cruel; pero el amor podría prender en el hermano menor

Las hermanas de juramento dejaron que Rika y yo termináramos el cuento.

-El hermano mayor dice: "Enterrémosla aquí, junto al camino de los carabaos" (donde la pisotearían eternamente). El hermano mediano dice: "Enterrémosla debajo del puente" (donde el agua se la llevaría). El hermano menor, el único que tiene buen corazón, dice: "La enterraremos detrás de la casa para que todos la recuerden". Al final la hermana, que había tenido una vida desgraciada, halló gran felicidad en el más allá

Me encantaba esa historia. Era divertido recitarla con mi madre y las demás, pero después de la muerte de mi abuela y mi hermana entendía mejor los mensajes que enterraba. El relato me enseñaba que una muchacha –o una mujer– podía tener un valor diferente para cada persona. También ofrecía instrucciones prácticas sobre cómo atender a los difuntos: cómo tratar el cadáver, qué prendas ponerle para que emprendiera el viaje a la eternidad, dónde enterrarlo. Mi familia había hecho todo lo posible por seguir esas normas, y yo también lo haría cuando me convirtiera en esposa y madre.

-.-

La señora Wang regresó al día siguiente del de las Peleas de Toros. Yo detestaba sus visitas, porque siempre creaban una atmósfera de desasosiego en casa. Todos, como es lógico, estaban contentos con la perspectiva de que Nakuru celebrara una buena boda. Y también estaban encantados, por supuesto, de que Touya se casar y de que nuestro hogar acogiera a la primera nuera. Pero los dos funerales todavía eran recientes. Esos acontecimientos (los dos entierros y las dos bodas inminentes), además de despertar intensas emociones, acarreaban un gasto considerable. La presión a que me veía sometida para conseguir un buen esposo se acentuaba, pues mi matrimonio adquiría un significado añadido: de él dependía nuestra supervivencia.

La señora Wang subió a la habitación de las mujeres y, muy educada, felicitó a Nakuru por su bordado y elogió su buen carácter. A continuación se sentó en un taburete, de espaldas a la celosía, sin mirar hacia donde estaba yo. Mi madre, que empezaba a asumir su privilegiada posición en la familia, indicó por señas a mi tía que fuera a buscar té. Mientras esperábamos, la señora Wang habló del tiempo, de los preparativos de una feria en el templo, de un cargamento de mercancías que habían llegado por el río desde Guilin. Cuando se hubo servido el té, la señora Wang entró en materia.

-Estimada madre- comenzó-, ya hemos hablado en otras ocasiones de las posibilidades que se le plantean a tu hija. Un matrimonio con el hijo de una familia de Tongkou parece asegurado- se inclinó y le confió-: Ya hay una familia interesada. Dentro de muy pocos años os visitaré a ti y a tu esposo para el rito de la Elección de Pretendiente- volvió a enderezarse y carraspeó-. Pero hoy he venido a proponer otra clase de unión. Como quizá recuerdes, el día que nos conocimos vi en Sakura la posibilidad de convertirse en _laotong_- esperó a que mi madre asimilara sus palabras antes de continuar-. Tongkou está a cuarenta y cinco minutos a pie. Casi todas las familias de allí son parientes del clan Li. En uno de esos clanes hay una muchacha que podría ser _laotong _de Sakura. Se llama Tomoyo

La primera pregunta que formuló mi madre nos demostró a mí y a las demás mujeres presentes que no sólo no había olvidado lo que la señora Wang había apuntado el día de su primera visita, sino también que desde entonces había estado cavilando y evaluando esa posibilidad.

-¿Y los caracteres?- la dulzura de su voz no logró disimular su determinación- No veo motivo para una unión a menos que los caracteres estén en plena armonía

-Nadeshiko, no habría venido si los caracteres no estuvieran bien alineados- respondió la señora Wang, imperturbable- Sakura y Tomoyo nacieron en el año del caballo, en el mismo mes y, si es cierto lo que me han dicho sus madres, también el mismo día y a la misma hora. Sakura y Tomoyo tienen el mismo número de hermanos y hermanas, y ambas son el tercer vástago...

-Pero...

La señora Wang levantó una mano para cortar a mi madre.

-Responderé a tu pregunta antes de que la formules: sí, la tercera hija de la familia Daidouji también reposa con sus antepasados. Las circunstancias de esas tragedias no vienen al caso, pues a nadie le gusta pensar en la pérdida de un retoño, aunque se trate de una niña- la miró con severidad, como desafiándola a hablar. Cuando mi madre desvió la vista, la señora Wang agregó-: Sakura y Tomoyo tienen idéntica e igual belleza y, más importante aún, les vendaron los pies el mismo día. El bisabuelo de Tomoyo era _jinshi, _de modo que su posición social y económica no es pareja a la vuestra- no hacía falta que explicara que si esa familia tenía un funcionario imperial del más alto nivel entre sus antepasados debía de estar muy bien relacionada y ser muy adinerada-. A la madre de Tomoyo no parece importarle esa diferencia, dado que las dos niñas tienen muchas otras cosas en común

Mi madre, como buen mono, asintió en silencio mientras asimilaba toda la información; yo, en cambio, me moría de ganas de saltar de la silla, ir corriendo a la orilla del río y ponerme a gritar de entusiasmo. Miré a mi tía con la esperanza de verla esbozar una sonrisa, pero advertí que apretaba los labios para ocultar su emoción. Todo su cuerpo –excepto los dedos, que no paraban de moverse y parecían un puñado de crías de anguila– era la viva imagen de la serenidad, la buena educación y el decoro. Entendía mejor que ninguna de nosotras la importancia de aquella reunión. Miré con disimulo a Rika y a Nakuru, y en sus ojos brillaba la alegría que sentían por mí. No veía la hora de que llegara el anochecer para hablar con ellas cuando el resto de la familia se hubiera acostado.

-Pese a que suelo hacer esta propuesta el día de la Fiesta de Otoño, cuando las niñas tienen ocho o nueve años- aclaró la señora Wang-, en este caso intuyo que una unión inmediata resultaría especialmente beneficiosa para tu hija. La niña es perfecta en muchos aspectos, pero su aprendizaje doméstico podría mejorar y necesita mucho refinamiento para encajar en una familia de posición más elevada

-Mi hija deja mucho que desear- convino mi madre con indiferencia-. Es testaruda y desobediente. No estoy segura de que esto sea buena idea. Es mejor ser una uva imperfecta en el racimo de una hermandad que decepcionar a una sola muchacha de buena familia

La felicidad que me embargaba desapareció en un instante y dejó paso a un negro abismo. Conocía bien a mi madre, pero no era lo bastante mayor para entender que sus amargas palabras formaban parte de la negociación, ni sabía que, cuando mi padre y la casamentera se sentaran a hablar de mi matrimonio, expresarían sentimientos parecidos. El hecho de presentarme como algo de escaso valor protegía a mis padres en caso de que la familia de mi esposo o de mi _laotong, _tuvieran en el futuro alguna queja de mí. Por otra parte, contribuía a reducir el pago que tenían que hacer a la casamentera, así como el importe de mi dote.

La señora Wang no se inmutó.

-Es natural que pienses así. Yo también tengo mis dudas. Pero por hoy ya hemos hablado suficiente- hizo una pausa, como si deliberara, aunque todas sabíamos que había planeado y practicado meticulosamente cada uno de sus actos y palabras. Metió una mano dentro de la manga, sacó un abanico y me pidió que me acercara. Al dármelo, la señora Wang habló a mi madre por encima de mi cabeza-. Necesitas tiempo para decidir el destino de tu hija

Abrí el abanico, que hizo un ruidito seco, y observé las palabras que recorrían un pliegue y la guirnalda de hojas que adornaban el borde superior.

Mi madre, adoptando una expresión severa, preguntó:

-¿Por qué le das esto a mi hija, si todavía no hemos hablado de tus honorarios?

La señora Wang rechazó ese comentario con un gesto de la mano, como si fuera un mal olor.

-Haremos lo mismo que con la boda. No cobraré nada a la familia Kinomoto. Ya me pagará la familia de la otra niña. Si ahora incremento el valor de tu hija convirtiéndola en _laotong_, la familia del novio me pagará más por ella. Estoy satisfecha con este arreglo

Se levantó y avanzó unos pasos hacia la escalera. Entonces se volvió, puso una mano en el hombro de mi tía y, dirigiéndose a todas las presentes, anunció:

-Hay algo más que todas deberíais plantearos. Esta mujer ha hecho un buen trabajo con su hija, y me he fijado en que Rika y Sakura son muy buenas amigas. Si nos ponemos de acuerdo respecto a esta relación de _laotong _para Sakura, que ayudaría a acrecentar sus posibilidades de casarse con alguien de Tongkou, creo que sería conveniente buscar esposo también allí a Rika

La propuesta nos pilló desprevenidas. Olvidando el decoro, me volví hacia mi prima, que estaba tan emocionada como yo.

La señora Wang levantó una mano y trazó un arco en forma de luna en cuarto creciente.

-Claro que puede que ya os hayáis comprometido con la señora Gao. No quisiera inmiscuirme en sus asuntos... locales- añadió, y con eso quería decir "inferiores".

Aquello dejaba claro, para empezar, que mi madre no podía competir con la experiencia negociadora de la señora Wang, que en ese momento se dirigió directamente a ella:

-Considero que esto es una decisión de mujeres, una de las pocas que puedes tomar respecto a la vida de tu hija, y quizá también a la de tu sobrina. Sin embargo, el padre también debe estar de acuerdo para que podamos seguir adelante. Nadeshiko, antes de marcharme te daré un último consejo: aprovecha tus encantos femeninos para defender tus intereses

Mientras que mi madre y mi tía acompañaban a la casamentera hasta el palanquín, Nakuru, Rika y yo, muy emocionadas, nos quedamos de pie en medio de la habitación, abrazándonos y comentando lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo era posible que me sucedieran cosas tan maravillosas? ¿Se casaría también Rika con alguien de Tongkou? ¿De verdad pasaríamos juntas el resto de nuestra vida? Nakuru, que tenía motivos para lamentar su destino, expresó sus más sinceros deseos de que todo cuanto había propuesto la casamentera se hiciera realidad, consciente de que la familia se beneficiaría de ello.

Éramos muy jóvenes y estábamos locas de alegría, pero sabíamos cómo teníamos que comportarnos. Rika y yo volvimos a sentarnos para dar descanso a nuestros pies. Nakuru ladeó la cabeza hacia el abanico que yo todavía tenía en la mano.

-¿Qué pone?

-No sé leerlo todo. Ayúdame

Abrí el abanico. Nakuru y Rika miraron por encima de mis hombros. Examinamos juntas los caracteres y reconocimos algunos: "niña", "buen carácter", "tareas domésticas", "hogar", "tú", "yo".

Mi tía, sabedora de que era la única que podía ayudarme, fue la primera en volver a la habitación de las mujeres. Señaló los caracteres uno a uno con un dedo. Yo memoricé de inmediato las palabras: "Me han dicho que en vuestra casa hay una niña de buen carácter y hábil en las tareas domésticas. Esa niña y yo nacimos el mismo año y el mismo día. ¿No podríamos ser almas gemelas?".

Antes de que yo respondiera a aquella niña, Tomoyo, mi familia debía analizar y sopesar muchos detalles. Aunque Nakuru, Rika y yo no podíamos influir en decisiones como ésa, pasábamos horas escuchando desde la habitación del piso de arriba cómo mi madre y mi tía evaluaban las hipotéticas consecuencias de que yo tuviera una laotong. Mi madre era muy perspicaz, pero mi tía procedía de una familia más culta que la nuestra y sus conocimientos eran más profundos. Con todo, como era la mujer de rango inferior en la casa, debía hablar con prudencia, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que mi madre controlaba por completo su vida.

-Una unión con una _laotong_ es tan importante como un buen matrimonio- afirmaba mi tía para iniciar la conversación, pero siempre volvía al único elemento que consideraba verdaderamente relevante-: La relación con una _laotong_ se establece por decisión propia, con el objetivo de lograr una camaradería emocional y una fidelidad eterna. En cambio, la boda no se celebra por decisión propia y sólo tiene un objetivo: engendrar hijos varones

Al oír esa referencia a los hijos, mi madre intentaba consolar a su cuñada.

-Tú tienes a Rika. Es una niña muy buena y todos están muy contentos con ella...

-Y me dejará para siempre cuando se case y se marche a otro pueblo. En cambio, tus dos hijos vivirán contigo el resto de tu vida

Las dos mujeres llegaban todos los días a ese mismo punto de la conversación, y todos los días mi madre trataba de encauzarla hacia aspectos más prácticos.

-Si Sakura se convierte en _laotong, _no tendrá hermandad. Todas las mujeres de nuestra familia... -"las han tenido", pensaba decir mi madre, pero mi tía terminaba la frase de otro modo.

-...pueden actuar como hermanas de juramento en las ocasiones que sea preciso. Si crees que necesitamos a más muchachas cuando llegue el momento de Sentarse y Cantar en la Habitación de Arriba antes de la boda de Sakura, puedes invitar a las hijas solteras de nuestros vecinos para que la ayuden

-Esas niñas no la conocerán bien- objetaba mi madre.

-Pero su _laotong_ sí. Cuando esas dos niñas se casen y se marchen de la casa natal, se conocerán mutuamente mejor de lo que tú o yo conocemos a nuestros esposos- mi tía hacía una pausa al llegar a ese punto-. A Sakura se le presenta la oportunidad de seguir un camino diferente del que tomamos tú o yo para llegar hasta aquí- añadía-. La relación con una _laotong_ incrementará su valor y demostrará a los habitantes de Tongkou que merece una buena boda con alguno de ellos. Y, como la unión de dos _laotong_ es para siempre y no se interrumpe cuando las muchachas contraen matrimonio, se fortalecerán los lazos con la gente de Tongkou y tu esposo (y todos nosotros) estará más protegido. Todo eso contribuirá a asegurar la posición de Sakura en la habitación de las mujeres de arriba de la casa de su futuro esposo. No será una lisiada, sino una mujer con unos lotos dorados perfectos, que ya habrá demostrado lealtad, fidelidad y capacidad para escribir nuestra caligrafía secreta, pues durante años habrá sido la _laotong_ de una niña del pueblo de su marido

Esta conversación, con innumerables variaciones, tenía lugar todos los días, y yo la escuchaba siempre. Lo que no lograba oír era cómo mi madre trasladaba todo esto a mi padre por la noche, en la cama. Mi unión con Tomoyo le resultaría cara a mi padre –el continuo intercambio de regalos entre las _laotong _y sus familias, compartir nuestra comida y el agua con ella durante sus visitas a nuestra casa y los gastos de mis viajes a Tongkou–, y él no tenía dinero. Pero, como había dicho la señora Wang, era tarea de mi madre convencerlo de que aquella unión nos convenía. Mi tía también colaboraba susurrando cosas al oído de mi tío, pues el futuro de Rika estaba ligado al mío. Quien diga que las mujeres no pueden influir en las decisiones de los hombres comete un enorme y estúpido error.

Al final mi familia escogió la opción que yo deseaba. Después hubo que decidir cómo contestaría a Tomoyo. Mi madre me ayudó a acabar un par de zapatos que yo estaba bordando para enviárselos como primer regalo, pero no sabía aconsejarme respecto a la respuesta escrita. Normalmente el mensaje de respuesta se mandaba en otro abanico, que pasaría a formar parte de lo que podríamos considerar el intercambio de regalos de "boda". Pero a mí se me había ocurrido algo que rompía con la tradición. Cuando vi la guirnalda entretejida de Tomoyo en la parte superior del abanico, pensé en el viejo dicho: "Jacintos y papayas, largas enredaderas y profundas raíces. Las palmeras que crecen tras los muros del jardín, con profundas raíces, duran mil años". Para mí esas palabras resumían cómo deseaba que fuera nuestra relación: profunda, entrelazada, eterna. Quería que aquel abanico fuera el símbolo de ello. Sólo tenía siete años y medio, pero ya intuía en qué se convertiría aquel abanico con todos sus mensajes secretos.

Cuando estuve convencida de que quería enviar mi respuesta en el mismo abanico que me había regalado Tomoyo, pedí a mi tía que me ayudara a componer la respuesta correcta en _nu shu. _Estuvimos varios días dando vueltas a las frases. Si quería ser original con mi regalo, debía ser todo lo convencional que fuera posible con mi mensaje secreto. Mi tía escribió el texto que habíamos escogido y yo lo copié hasta que mi caligrafía me pareció aceptable. Cuando quedé satisfecha, molí una barrita de tinta en el tintero de piedra y mezclé el polvo con el agua hasta conseguir un negro intenso. Cogí un pincel, lo coloqué recto asiéndolo con el pulgar, el índice y el dedo corazón, y lo moje en la tinta. Empecé pintando una diminuta flor del árbol de nieve en medio de la guirnalda de hojas que había en la parte superior del abanico. Para escribir mi mensaje elegí el pliegue contiguo al que contenía la hermosa caligrafía de Tomoyo. Tras una introducción tradicional escribí las frases de rigor para una ocasión como aquella:

_Te escribo. Escúchame, por favor. Aunque soy pobre e indigna, aunque no estoy a la altura de la alcurnia de tu familia, hoy te escribo para decirte que el destino ha querido unirnos. Tus palabras llenan mi corazón. Somos un par de patos mandarines. Somos un puente sobre el río. Todo el mundo envidiará nuestra acertada unión. Sí, mi corazón está decidido a ir contigo._

-.-

Yo no sentía todo aquello, desde luego. ¿Cómo podíamos concebir el amor verdadero, la amistad o el compromiso eterno si sólo teníamos siete años? Ni siquiera nos conocíamos y, aun en caso contrario, no teníamos idea de qué significaban aquellos sentimientos. Sólo eran palabras que escribíamos con la esperanza de que algún día se hicieran realidad.

Puse el abanico y el par de zapatos que había confeccionado sobre un trozo de tela. Como ya no tenía nada en que ocupar las manos, un sinfín de preocupaciones asaltaban mi mente. ¿No era yo demasiado humilde para la familia de Tomoyo? ¿Al ver mi caligrafía se darían cuenta de que no estaba a su altura? ¿Pensarían que había roto la tradición y que eso era señal de mala educación? ¿Interrumpirían la relación? Esos perturbadores pensamientos –mi madre los llamaba "fantasmas de zorro de la mente"– me atormentaban, y sin embargo, lo único que podía hacer era esperar, seguir trabajando en la habitación de las mujeres y descansar los pies para que los huesos, al soldarse, adquirieran la forma adecuada.

Cuando la señora Wang vio lo que yo había hecho con el abanico, apretó los labios en señal de desaprobación, pero tras un silencio asintió en un gesto de complicidad y dijo:

-No cabe duda de que será una unión perfecta. Las dos niñas no sólo coinciden en los caracteres, sino que además comparten el espíritu del caballo. Esto puede ser... interesante- pronunció la última palabra con tono casi interrogativo, y eso avivó la curiosidad que me inspiraba Tomoyo-. El siguiente paso es completar los trámites oficiales. Propongo llevar a las dos niñas a la feria del templo de Gupo, en Shexia, para redactar el contrato. Nadeshiko, yo me encargaré del transporte de ambas. No tendrán que caminar mucho

Dicho esto, la señora Wang cogió las cuatro puntas del trozo de tela, envolvió con él el abanico y los zapatos y se los llevó para entregárselos a mi futura _laotong._

* * *

N.A.: Después del vendado y el fallecimiento de dos familiares, era necesario algo menos dramático, y con la expectativa de conocer a Tomoyo, se cumple un poco ese cometido. Para el siguiente capítulo, será el primer encuentro entre estas niñas. ¿Cómo reaccionará Sakura? ¿Qué impresión tendrá de Tomoyo?

Siéntanse libres de comentar la historia.  
Kokoro539


	5. Tomoyo

**EL ABANICO DE SEDA**

_**Esta es una adaptación de la novela homónima a los personajes de CCS, por lo tanto los nombres de la mayoría de los nombres que aparecen aquí, pertenecen a CLAMP, pero la trama es de la autora Lisa See. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_En esta novela se ha seguido el calendario tradicional chino. El tercer año del reinado del emperador Daoguang, que fue cuando en esta historia, nace la protagonista, corresponde a 1823. La rebelión taiping empezó en 1851 y terminó en 1864._

_Se cree que el __nu__shu__ (el código secreto de escritura utilizado por las mujeres en una remota región del sur de la provincia de Hunan) apareció hace mil años. Parece ser la única escritura del mundo creada y utilizada exclusivamente por mujeres._

"AÑOS DE HIJA"

TOMOYO

Durante los días siguientes apenas y podía quedarme sentada para que se me curaran los pies, como debía hacer, pues no paraba de pensar que estaba a punto de conocer a Tomoyo. Hasta mi madre y mi tía estaban nerviosas, y me daban consejos acerca de lo que Tomoyo y yo podíamos escribir en nuestro contrato, aunque ninguna de las dos había visto uno jamás. Cuando el palanquín de la señora Wang llegó a nuestra puerta, yo ya me había aseado y vestido con la ropa sencilla que llevábamos las muchachas del campo. Mi madre me bajó en brazos y me llevó fuera. Diez años más tarde, cuando me casara, también me esperaría un palanquín; la nueva vida que se abría ante mí me asustaría y estaría triste por dejar atrás todo lo conocido. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión estaba entusiasmada y muy nerviosa. ¿Qué impresión causaría en Tomoyo?

La señora Wang mantuvo abierta la puerta del palanquín; mi madre me dejó en el suelo y yo subí con cuidado al reducido cubículo. Tomoyo era mucho más hermosa de lo que había imaginado. Sus ojos eran dos perfectas amatistas. Tenía el cutis muy claro, lo cual indicaba que no había pasado tanto tiempo como yo al aire libre durante su primera infancia. A su lado colgaba una cortina roja, y una luz rosada bañaba su negro cabello. Llevaba una túnica de seda azul celeste con nubes bordadas. Por los bajos de su pantalón asomaban los zapatos que yo le había regalado. No dijo nada, quizá porque estaba tan nerviosa como yo. Me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Sólo había un asiento, de modo que tuvimos que apretujarnos las tres en él. Para que el palanquín estuviera equilibrado, la señora Wang se sentó en el medio. Los porteadores nos levantaron y enseguida cruzaron trotando el puente por el que se salía de Puwei. Era la primera vez que iba en palanquín. Los cuatro porteadores intentaban correr de modo que el balanceo fuera mínimo, pero con las cortinas echadas, el calor, mi nerviosismo y aquel extraño movimiento rítmico pronto empecé a marearme. Además, nunca me había alejado de mi casa, así que, aunque hubiera podido mirar por la ventanilla, no habría sabido dónde estaba ni cuánto camino quedaba por recorrer. Había oído hablar de la feria del templo de Gupo, por descontado. Las mujeres acudían allí cada año el décimo día del quinto mes para pedir hijos varones a la diosa. Se decía que en esa feria se congregaban miles de personas, idea que a mí me resultaba incomprensible. Cuando empecé a oír ruidos diferentes al otro lado de la cortina –los cascabeles de los carros tirados por caballos, los gritos de nuestros porteadores indicando a la gente "¡Apartaos del camino!", y las voces de los vendedores ambulantes que animaban a los clientes a comprar varillas de incienso, velas y otras ofrendas para poner en el templo–, supe que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

El palanquín se detuvo y los porteadores lo bajaron con un movimiento brusco. La señora Wang se inclinó hacia mí, abrió la portezuela, nos ordenó que nos quedáramos donde estábamos y se apeó. Cerré los ojos, agradecida de que hubiéramos dejado de movernos, y me concentré en calmar mi estómago. En ese momento una voz se hizo eco de mis pensamientos.

-Menos mal que hemos parado. Creía que iba a vomitar. ¿Qué habrías pensado de mí entonces?

Abrí los ojos y miré a Tomoyo. Su blanco cutis había adquirido el mismo tono verdoso que debía tener el mío, pero su mirada era de sincera curiosidad. Alzó los hombros hasta pegarlos a las orejas en un gesto de complicidad y esbozó una sonrisa que significaba, como yo no tardaría en comprender, que se le había ocurrido algo que nos causaría problemas. A continuación dio unas palmadas en el cojín y dijo:

-Vamos a ver qué pasa ahí afuera

La clave de la afinidad de nuestros caracteres era que ambas habíamos nacido en el año del caballo y, por tanto, probablemente teníamos espíritu aventurero. Tomoyo volvió a mirarme evaluando el alcance de mi valor, que, he de admitirlo, no era mucho. Respiré hondo y me senté a su lado; ella retiró la cortina. Entonces pude poner caras a las voces que había oído, pero por lo demás mis ojos captaron imágenes asombrosas. Los yao habían montado puestos decorados con piezas de tela de colores mucho más llamativos que los que jamás habían empleado mi madre o mi tía. Un grupo de músicos ataviados con trajes extravagantes pasó a nuestro lado, camino de un espectáculo de ópera. Un hombre caminaba cerca de allí con un cerdo atado de una correa. Nunca se me había ocurrido pensar que alguien pudiera llevar su cerdo a una feria para venderlo. Cada pocos segundos otro palanquín nos esquivaba; dedujimos que en ellos iban mujeres que acudían a hacer una ofrenda a Gupo. Había muchas por la calle –hermanas de juramento que al casarse se habían marchado de su pueblo y se reunían allí con motivo de la feria–; llevaban sus mejores faldas y unos tocados con complejos bordados. Caminaban juntas sobre sus lotos dorados, meneando las caderas. Había infinidad de imágenes hermosas que absorber, y todas se veían realzadas por un olor increíblemente dulce que llegaba hasta el palanquín, seducía mi olfato y calmaba mi estómago.

-¿Habías estado antes aquí?- preguntó Tomoyo. Negué con la cabeza, y ella continuó- Yo he venido varias veces con mi madre. Nos lo pasamos muy bien. Visitamos el templo. ¿Crees que hoy iremos al templo? Yo creo que no, tendríamos que caminar demasiado, pero espero que pasemos por el puesto de taro. Mi madre siempre me lleva allí. ¿No lo hueles? El viejo Zuo, el dueño del puesto, hace los mejores dulces del condado- ¿cómo podía ser que Tomoyo hubiera estado allí muchas veces?-. Lo hace así: fríe unos dados de taro hasta que quedan blandos por dentro pero duros y crujientes por fuera. Entonces derrite azúcar en un gran _wok_ puesto al fuego. ¿Has probado el azúcar, Sakura? Es lo mejor del mundo. Una vez que se pone marrón, echa el taro frito y lo remueve hasta que queda bien recubierto. Después coloca los dados en una bandeja y la lleva a tu mesa, junto con el cuenco de agua fría. No te imaginas lo caliente que está el taro recubierto de azúcar derretido. Si intentaras comértelo así, te harías un agujero en la lengua; por eso hay que coger un trozo con los palillos y sumergirlo en el agua. ¡Crac, crac, crac! Ése es el ruido que hace el azúcar cuando se endurece. Cuando le hincas el diente, notas el crujido de la capa de azúcar, lo crocante del taro frito y por último el interior blando. Mi tía tendrá que llevarnos allí, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

-¿Tu tía?

-¡Pero si hablas! Creía que sólo sabías escribir palabras bonitas

-Quizá no hable tanto como tú- repuse con voz queda, un tanto dolida. Ella era la bisnieta de un funcionario imperial y mucho más culta que la hija de un vulgar campesino.

Tomoyo me cogió una mano. La suya tenía un tacto seco y caliente, señal de que tenía el _chi _muy alto.

-No te preocupes. No me importa que hables poco. Yo siempre me meto en líos por hablar demasiado, porque no pienso las cosas antes de decirlas. En cambio, tú serás una esposa ideal, pues siempre elegirás tus palabras con cuidado

¿Lo entendéis? Allí mismo, el primer día, nos comprendimos la una a la otra, pero ¿eso impediría que cometiéramos errores en el futuro?

La señora Wang abrió la portezuela del palanquín.

-Venid, niñas. Está todo arreglado. Sólo tendrán que dar diez pasos para llegar a su destino. Si os hiciera andar más, rompería la promesa que he hecho a vuestras madres.

Estábamos cerca de un puesto de artículos de papel decorado con cintas rojas, pareados de la buena fortuna, símbolos de doble felicidad carmesíes y dorados e imágenes pintadas de la diosa Gupo. Delante había una mesa donde se amontonaban diversas mercancías de colores chillones. A ambos lados del puesto, que estaba protegido del barbullo de la calle por tres largas mesas colocadas en los costados, se abrían sendos pasillos donde por donde entraban los clientes. En el centro había una mesita con tinta, pinceles y dos sillas. La señora Wang nos indicó que escogiéramos un trozo de papel donde escribir nuestro contrato. Como cualquier niña de mi edad, yo estaba acostumbrada a decidir ciertas cosas (que hortaliza cogería del cuenco después de que mi padre, mi tío, Touya y los otros miembros de la familia hubieran metido sus palillos en él, por ejemplo), pero en ese momento me sentí incapaz de decidirme; mis manos querían tocar todas las mercancías, mientras Tomoyo, que sólo tenía siete años y medio, utilizaba el sentido crítico, con lo que daba muestras de mayor madurez.

La señora Wang dijo:

-Recordad, niñas, que hoy lo pago todo yo. Esto sólo es una decisión. Tendréis que tomar otras, así que no os entretengáis demasiado

-Sí, tiíta- repuso Tomoyo hablando por las dos. A continuación me preguntó- ¿Cuál te gusta?

Señalé una hoja de papel grande que, por su tamaño, parecía la más apropiada, dada la importancia de la ocasión.

Tomoyo pasó el índice por el borde dorado.

-El oro es de mala calidad- sentenció. Acto seguido levantó la hoja y la examinó a contraluz-. El papel es delgado y transparente como un ala de insecto. ¿No ves cómo lo atraviesa la luz del sol?- dejó la hoja en la mesa y me miró con esa franqueza que la caracterizaba- Necesitamos algo que demuestre eternamente el valor y la perdurabilidad de nuestra relación

Yo apenas entendía sus palabras; Tomoyo hablaba un dialecto ligeramente distinto del de Puwei, pero ésa no era la única razón. Yo era ordinaria y estúpida; ella era refinada y ya superaba los conocimientos de mi madre e incluso los de mi tía.

Me empujó hacia el interior del puesto y me susurró:

-Lo mejor siempre lo guardan ahí detrás- y añadió con naturalidad- ¿Qué te parece éste, alma gemela?

Era la primera vez que alguien me pedía que mirara algo y expresara mi opinión, y lo hice. Pese a mi escaso refinamiento, me di cuenta de la diferencia entre la hoja que yo había elegido y la que me estaba enseñando Tomoyo, más pequeña y con unos adornos menos chabacanos.

-Examínala- dijo.

Cogí la hoja, cuyo peso noté de inmediato, y la miré a contraluz, como había hecho ella con la otra. El papel era tan grueso que sólo lo atravesaba un pálido resplandor rojizo.

No hizo falta que dijéramos nada, era evidente que estábamos de acuerdo, así que tendimos la hoja al comerciante. La señora Wang pagó por ella y para que redactáramos nuestro contrato en la mesa que había en el centro del puesto. Tomoyo y yo nos sentamos una frente a la otra.

-¿Cuántas niñas crees que se habrán sentado en estas sillas para redactar sus contratos?- preguntó Tomoyo- Hemos de redactar el mejor contrato que se haya escrito jamás- frunció un poco el entrecejo y me consultó- ¿Qué crees que deberíamos poner?

Pensé en lo que me habían aconsejado mi madre y mi tía.

-Somos niñas- contesté-, y debemos obedecer las normas...

-Sí, sí, lo de siempre- me interrumpió Tomoyo con cierta impaciencia-, pero ¿no quieres que esto hable de nosotras dos?

Yo me sentía muy insegura, mientras que ella parecía saber muchas cosas. Había estado allí en otras ocasiones, mientras que yo nunca había salido de mi pueblo. Ella sabía lo que había que escribir en nuestro contrato, y yo sólo podía confiar en lo que mi tía y mi madre imaginaban que debíamos poner en él. Todas las propuestas que yo formulaba sonaban como preguntas.

-¿Seremos _laotong _parasiempre? ¿Siempre seremos sinceras? ¿Haremos las tareas domésticas juntas en la habitación de arriba?

Tomoyo me observó con la misma franqueza con que lo había hecho en el palanquín, y yo no supe qué estaba pensando. ¿Había dicho algo inoportuno? ¿Lo había expresado de un modo incorrecto?

Al cabo de un instante cogió un pincel y lo mojó en la tinta. Aquel día, Tomoyo había descubierto todos mis defectos; por otra parte, ya sabía, por nuestro abanico, que mi caligrafía no era tan perfecta como la suya. Sin embargo, cuando empezó a escribir, comprobé que había aceptado mis propuestas. Mis sentimientos se enroscaban en su hermosa caligrafía, expresando un único pensamiento compartido por ambas.

Creímos que los sentimientos manifestados en aquella hoja de papel durarían para siempre, pero no podíamos prever las complicaciones que nos esperaban. Sin embargo, recuerdo casi todas las palabras. ¿Cómo no iba a recordarlas? Esas palabras quedaron grabadas en mi corazón.

_Nosotras, la señorita Tomoyo de Tongkou y la señorita Sakura de Puwei, seremos sinceras la una con la otra. Nos consolaremos con palabras amables. Aliviaremos nuestros corazones. Susurraremos y bordaremos en la habitación de las mujeres. Practicaremos las Tres Obediencias y las Cuatro Virtudes. Seguiremos los preceptos del confucianismo recogidos en las Enseñanzas para mujeres y nos comportaremos como verdaderas damas. Hoy, nosotras, la señorita Tomoyo y la señorita Sakura, hemos hablado con sinceridad. Hemos sellado nuestro vínculo. Durante diez mil _li _seremos como dos arroyos que confluyen en un solo río. Durante diez mil años seremos como dos flores del mismo jardín. Nunca nos alejaremos, nunca habrá una palabra cruel entre nosotras. Seremos almas gemelas hasta el día de nuestra muerte. Nuestros corazones están contentos._

La señora Wang nos contemplaba con solemnidad mientras firmamos en _nu shu _al pie de la hoja.

-Estoy satisfecha con esta unión de _laotong- _anunció-. Como ocurre en el matrimonio entre un hombre y una mujer, los buenos se emparejan con buenos, los hermosos con hermosos y los inteligentes con inteligentes. Pero, a diferencia de lo que ocurre en el matrimonio, esta relación conservará un carácter exclusivo- soltó una risotada y añadió-: nada de concubinas. ¿Entendéis lo que quiero decir, niñas? Se trata de una unión de dos corazones que ni la distancia, las discrepancias, la soledad o las diferencias de posición social podrán romper; tampoco podréis permitir que otras niñas (ni más adelante otras mujeres) se interpongan entre vosotras

Volvimos sobre nuestros pasos hasta el palanquín. Durante muchos meses caminar había sido una agonía, pero en ese momento me sentía como Yao Niang, la primera mujer que se vendó los pies. Cuando Yao Niang bailó sobre un loto dorado, parecía flotar en una nube. Una inmensa felicidad amortiguaba cada paso que yo daba.

Los porteadores nos llevaron hasta el centro de la feria. En esa ocasión, cuando nos apeamos, nos encontramos en pleno mercado. Vi los muros rojos, las tallas decorativas doradas y el tejado de tejas verdes del templo en lo alto de una cuesta no muy pronunciada. La señora Wang nos entregó una moneda a cada una y nos dijo que compráramos algo para celebrar ese día. Yo nunca había tenido ocasión de elegir nada para mí ni la responsabilidad de gastar dinero. En una mano tenía la moneda; en la otra, la mano de Tomoyo. Traté de pensar qué podría querer mi amiga, pero alrededor había tantas cosas hermosas que me sentí aturullada.

Por fortuna Tomoyo volvió a tomar las riendas.

-¡Ya sé qué podemos comprarnos!- exclamó. Dio un par de pasos rápidos, como si fuera a echar a correr; entonces renqueó y se detuvo- A veces no me acuerdo de los pies- añadió con una mueca de dolor.

Al parecer, los míos se habían curado un poco más deprisa que los suyos, y lamenté no poder explorar todo lo que nos habría gustado.

-Iremos despacio- propuse-. No es necesario que lo veamos todo hoy...

-...porque vendremos aquí todos los años durante el resto de nuestra vida- terminó Tomoyo, y me dio un apretón en la mano.

Debía de dar gusto vernos: dos _laotong _el día de su primera excursión, que intentaban andar como antes de que les vendaran los pies y a las que sólo la euforia impedía caerse, y una anciana ataviada con un traje chabacano que les indicaba a voces: "¡Si no os portáis bien, nos vamos a casa ahora mismo!". Por suerte no tuvimos que ir muy lejos. Tomoyo me hizo entrar de un empujón en un puesto donde vendían artículos de costura.

-Somos dos niñas en nuestros años de hija- dijo Tomoyo, al tiempo que su mirada recorría un arco iris de hilos-. Hasta que nos casemos y abandonemos nuestra casa natal, estaremos en la habitación de las mujeres, nos visitaremos, bordaremos juntas y cuchichearemos. Si compramos bien, tendremos material para compartir durante años

En el puesto de artículos de costura advertimos que teníamos las mismas ideas. Nos gustaban los mismos colores, pero elegimos además unos cuantos hilos que, pese a no entusiasmarnos, nos convenían para crear los detalles de una hoja o la sombra de una flor. Pagamos con nuestras monedas y regresamos al palanquín con las compras en la mano. Una vez en su interior, Tomoyo suplicó a la señora Wang que le concediera otro capricho.

-Por favor, tiíta, llévanos al puesto del vendedor de taro. ¡Por favor, tiíta, por favor!

Suponiendo que Tomoyo empleaba ese tratamiento para ablandar la severidad de la señora Wang, y envalentonada una vez más por el coraje de mi _laotong,_ me uní a sus ruegos.

-¡Por favor, tiíta, por favor!- imploré.

La señora Wang no podía negarse, con una niña a cada lado tirándole de una manga y suplicando otro capricho, algo que sólo les estaba permitido a los primogénitos varones.

Al final cedió, no sin advertirnos que aquello no podía repetirse.

-Sólo soy una pobre viuda, y si gasto mi dinero en dos niñas inútiles mi reputación se verá perjudicada. ¿Acaso queréis ver cómo me hundo en la pobreza? ¿Queréis verme morir sola?- dijo estas palabras con su brusquedad habitual, pero en realidad todo estaba listo para nosotras cuando llegamos al puesto. Habían preparado una mesita, con tres pequeños barriles por asientos.

El propietario sacó un pollo vivo y lo sostuvo en alto.

-Siempre elijo lo mejor para ti, señora Wang- dijo el viejo Zuo.

Al cabo de unos minutos apareció con una cazuela que tenía en la base un compartimiento para el carbón. En el recipiente borbotaba un caldo hecho con jengibre, cebolletas y el pollo que habíamos visto poco antes, troceado; además, puso en la mesa un cuenco con salsa de jengibre, ajo, cebolletas y aceite. Completaba la comida una fuente de guisantes salteados con dientes de ajo enteros. Comimos con fruición, pescando deliciosos trozos de pollo con los palillos, masticando con deleite y escupiendo los huesos en el suelo.

Pese a que todo estaba riquísimo, yo reservé un hueco para el plato de taro que Tomoyo había mencionado antes. Y comprobé que era verdad cuanto me había contado: el azúcar caliente crujía al entrar en contacto con el agua y el taro se rompía en mi boca revelando diferentes y deliciosas texturas.

Cogí la tetera, como hacía en mi casa, y serví el té para las tres. Cuando la dejé en la mesa, Tomoyo suspiró y me lanzó una mirada de reprobación. Había vuelto a hacer algo mal, pero no sabía qué. Tomoyo puso una mano sobre la mía y la guió hacia la tetera, y juntas la hicimos girar hasta que el pico dejó de apuntar a la señora Wang.

-Es de mala educación dirigir el pico hacia alguien- me explicó Tomoyo con gentileza.

Debería haber sentido vergüenza, pero sólo sentí admiración por la buena crianza de mi _laotong._

Cuando regresamos al palanquín, los porteadores dormían bajo las varas. La señora Wang los despertó con sus palmadas y su potente, y no tardamos en ponernos en marcha. Esa vez, la casamentera dejó que nos sentáramos juntas, aunque de ese modo el palanquín no estuviera equilibrado y a los porteadores les resultara más trabajoso avanzar. Cuando recuerdo aquel día, me doy cuenta de que éramos jovencísimas: dos niñitas que reían por cualquier cosa, que elegían hilo para bordar, que se cogían de la mano, que lanzaban miradas furtivas detrás de la cortina cuando la señora Wang se quedaba dormida y que veían pasar el mundo por la ventanilla. Estábamos tan absortas que esa vez ninguna de las dos se sintió mareada por el zarandeo del palanquín.

Ése fue nuestro primer viaje a Shexia y al templo de Gupo. La señora Wang volvió a llevarnos al año siguiente e hicimos nuestras primeras ofrendas en el templo. Nos acompañó allí casi todos los años hasta que terminó nuestra etapa de hija. Después de casarnos seguimos encontrándonos en Shexia siempre que las circunstancias lo permitían; hacíamos ofrendas en el templo para tener hijos varones, íbamos a comprar hilo para continuar nuestras labores, rememorábamos nuestra primera visita y nos deteníamos a comer taro caramelizado en el puesto del viejo Zuo antes de emprender el viaje de regreso.

Llegamos a Puwei al anochecer. Ese día yo no sólo había entablado una nueva amistad fuera de mi familia, sino que además había firmado un contrato por el que me convertía en la _laotong_ de otra niña. No quería que ese día tan especial terminara, pero sabía que acabaría en cuanto entrara en mi casa. Imaginaba el momento en que bajaría del palanquín y me quedaría mirando cómo los porteadores se llevaban a Tomoyo por el callejón, mientras ella deslizaba una mano entre las ondeantes cortinas para despedirse antes de doblar la esquina. Entonces descubrí que mi felicidad iba a prolongarse un poco más.

Nos paramos y bajé del palanquín. La señora Wang ordenó a Tomoyo que se apeara también.

-Adiós, niñas. Dentro de unos días vendré a recoger a Tomoyo- se asomó por la portezuela del palanquín, pellizcó las mejillas de mi _laotong_ y añadió-. Pórtate bien. No protestes. Aprende con los ojos y los oídos. Haz que tu madre se enorgullezca de ti

¿Cómo podría explicar lo que sentí cuando nos quedamos las dos ante la puerta de mi casa natal? Nunca había sido tan feliz, pero sabía qué me esperaba dentro. Pese a que yo tenía mucho aprecio a mi familia y mi hogar, sabía que Tomoyo estaba acostumbrada a algo mejor. Y ella no habría traído ropa ni artículos de tocador.

Mi madre salió a recibirnos. Me dio un beso, rodeó con un brazo a Tomoyo y la guió hacia el interior de la casa. Durante mi ausencia, mi madre, mi tía y Nakuru habían trabajado de firme para ordenar la sala principal. Habían retirado todos los trastos y la ropa y guardado los platos. El suelo de tierra apisonada estaba recién barrido y lo había rociado con agua para asentarlo más y refrescarlo.

Tomoyo conoció a todos mis familiares, incluido Touya. Cuando sirvieron la cena, limpió sus palillos metiéndolos en su taza de té; aparte de ese pequeño detalle, que denotaba un refinamiento al que nosotros no estábamos acostumbrados, hizo cuanto pudo para ocultar sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, yo empezaba a conocerla y comprendí que estaba poniendo al mal tiempo buena cara. Para mí era evidente que mi alma gemela se sentía horrorizada por cómo vivíamos mi familia y yo.

Había sido un largo día y estábamos muy cansadas. Cuando llegó la hora de acostarse, volvió a invadirme la aprensión, pero las mujeres de mi familia también habían trabajado de firme en el piso de arriba. Habían aireado la ropa de cama y organizado en pulcros montones todo el revoltijo de artículos relacionados con nuestras actividades cotidianas. Mi madre nos ofreció un cuenco de agua fresca para lavarnos y dos mudas de ropa, una mía y una de Nakuru –todo recién lavado–, que Tomoyo podría ponerse mientras fuera nuestra invitada. Dejé que ella se aseara primero, pero apenas se mojó los dedos, sospechando, creo, que el agua no estaba lo bastante limpia. Sostuvo la camisa de dormir a cierta distancia de su cuerpo, examinándola como si fuera un pescado podrido en lugar de la prenda de vestir más nueva de Nakuru. Miró alrededor, vio que la estábamos observando y, sin decir palabra, se desvistió y se puso la camisa de dormir. Nos metimos en la cama. Esa noche, como ocurriría en el futuro siempre que Tomoyo se quedara en mi casa, Nakuru durmió con Rika.

Mi madre nos deseó buenas noches a las dos. Luego se inclinó, me besó y me susurró al oído:

-La señora Wang nos ha dicho lo que teníamos que hacer. Sé feliz, pequeña, sé feliz

De modo que allí estábamos, acostadas una al lado de la otra y arropadas sólo con una delgada colcha de algodón. Éramos muy pequeñas. Pese a lo cansadas que estábamos, no podíamos parar de cuchichear. Tomoyo me interrogó acerca de mi familia. Yo también le hice preguntas sobre la suya. Le conté cómo había muerto Hermana Tercera. Ella me explicó que su hermana pequeña había muerto de un catarro. Me hizo preguntas acerca de nuestro pueblo y le conté que Puwei significaba "aldea de gran hermosura" en el dialecto local. Ella me dijo que Tongkou significaba "aldea de la boca de madera" y que, cuando fuera allí a visitarla, comprendería por qué se llamaba así.

La luz de la luna se colaba por la celosía e iluminaba su rostro. Nakuru y Rika se quedaron dormidas, pero nosotras seguimos charlando. Hablar del vendado de los pies se considera impropio de una dama, y las mujeres saben que esa clase de conversaciones no hace más que inflamar las pasiones de los hombres. Pero nosotras éramos niñas y el proceso de vendado todavía no había terminado, de modo que no era un recuerdo, como lo es ahora para mí, sino un suplicio que formaba parte de nuestra vida. Tomoyo me contó que se había escondido de su madre y había suplicado a su padre que se apiadara de ella. Él había estado a punto de ceder, lo cual la habría condenado a vivir como una vieja criada en el hogar de sus padres o a servir en otra casa.

-Sin embargo, cuando mi padre empezó a fumar su pipa- prosiguió-, olvidó la promesa que me había hecho. Mientras estaba distraído, mi madre y mi tía me subieron a la habitación de las mujeres y me ataron a una silla. Por eso llevo un año de retraso en el vendado, igual que tú- eso no significaba que, una vez decidido su destino, ella lo aceptara. Al contrario, los primeros meses se había rebelado y en una ocasión incluso se arrancó los vendajes casi por completo-. Pero mi madre me vendó de nuevo y me ató aún más fuerte a la silla.

-No puedes oponerte a tu destino- observé-. Estamos predestinados

-Eso dice mi madre. Sólo me desataba para obligarme a caminar hasta que se me rompieran los huesos y para que pudiera utilizar el orinal. Yo no dejaba de mirar por la celosía. Observaba los pájaros que pasaban volando. Seguía la trayectoria de las nubes que viajaban por el cielo. Contemplaba la luna y la veía crecer y menguar. Pasaban tantas cosas al otro lado de mi ventana que casi me olvidaba de lo que estaba pasando dentro de la habitación

¡Cómo me asustaban esos sentimientos! Tomoyo tenía las ansias de independencia propias de los nacidos en el año del caballo, sólo que su caballo tenía unas alas que la llevaban volando hasta muy lejos, mientras que el mío era lento y pesado. No obstante, la sensación que noté en la boca del estómago –una sensación de transgresión y rebeldía– me produjo un estremecimiento de emoción que con el tiempo acabaría convirtiéndose en un profundo anhelo.

Tomoyo se arrimó más a mí, hasta que nuestras caras quedaron muy juntas. Me puso una mano en la mejilla y dijo:

-Me alegro de que seamos almas gemelas- cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Tumbada junto a ella, contemplé su rostro iluminado por la luna; mientras sentía el delicado peso de su manita en mi mejilla y oía cómo su respiración se tornaba más profunda, me pregunté cómo podía conseguir que mi _laotong_ me quisiera cómo yo ansiaba que me quisieran.

* * *

N.A.: Intenté subir el capítulo ayer, pero he estado enferma y la verdad, no me sentía con ánimos de acercarme a una computadora. El siguiente capítulo es bastante corto, así que actualizaré en el transcurso de la semana. Por ahora eso es todo.  
Kokoro539


	6. Amor

**EL ABANICO DE SEDA**

_**Esta es una adaptación de la novela homónima a los personajes de CCS, por lo tanto los nombres de la mayoría de los nombres que aparecen aquí, pertenecen a CLAMP, pero la trama es de la autora Lisa See. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_En esta novela se ha seguido el calendario tradicional chino. El tercer año del reinado del emperador Daoguang, que fue cuando en esta historia, nace la protagonista, corresponde a 1823. La rebelión taiping empezó en 1851 y terminó en 1864._

_Se cree que el __nu__shu__ (el código secreto de escritura utilizado por las mujeres en una remota región del sur de la provincia de Hunan) apareció hace mil años. Parece ser la única escritura del mundo creada y utilizada exclusivamente por mujeres._

"AÑOS DE HIJA"

AMOR

Se espera que las mujeres amen a sus hijos tan pronto éstos salen de su vientre, pero ¿qué madre no se ha sentido decepcionada al ver por primera vez a su hija o no ha experimentado la oscura melancolía que se apodera de la mente, incluso sosteniendo en brazos a un valioso varón, si éste no hace otra cosa que llorar y su suegra la mira como si tuviera la leche agria? Puede que amemos a nuestras hijas de todo corazón, pero debemos enseñarles a soportar el dolor. Amamos a nuestros hijos más que a nada, pero nunca podremos formar parte de su mundo, el reino exterior de los hombres. Se espera que amemos a nuestro esposo desde el día del rito de la Elección de Pretendiente, aunque no vayamos a ver su rostro hasta pasados seis años. Nos enseñan a amar a nuestra familia política, pero, cuando entramos en ella, somos unas extrañas sin más privilegios que los criados. Nos ordenan que amemos y honremos a los antepasados de nuestros esposos, y nosotras cumplimos con nuestras obligaciones, aunque en el fondo estemos agradecidas a los antepasados de nuestra familia natal. Amamos a nuestros padres porque cuidan de nosotras, pero ellos nos consideran ramas inútiles del árbol familiar. Consumimos los recursos de nuestra familia. Una familia nos cría para entregarnos a otra familia. Pese a ser felices en el seno de nuestra familia natal, todas sabemos que la separación en inevitable. Así pues, la amamos, pero sabemos que ese amor terminará con una triste separación. Todas estas clases de amor surgen del deber, el respeto y la gratitud, y las mujeres de mi condado saben que son fuente de tristeza, desazón y crueldad.

En cambio, el amor entre dos almas gemelas es diferente. Como decía la señora Wang, las niñas no están obligadas a ser _laotong, _sino que establecen ese vínculo de forma voluntaria. Ni Tomoyo ni yo sentíamos todo cuanto habíamos expresado en las primeras anotaciones que hicimos en nuestro abanico, pero, cuando nos miramos por primera vez en el palanquín, noté que nos unía algo especial, como una chispa para encender un fuego o una semilla para cultivar arroz. Sin embargo, una sola chispa no basta para calentar una habitación, y una sola semilla no basta para obtener una cosecha copiosa. El amor verdadero, el amor profundo, debe crecer. Como entonces yo todavía no entendía del amor apasionado, pensaba en los arrozales que veía en mis paseos diarios hasta el río con mi hermano, cuando todavía conservaba todos los dientes de leche. Quizá pudiera hacer crecer nuestro amor como los campesinos hacían crecer sus cosechas: mediante trabajo duro, una voluntad férrea y las bendiciones de la naturaleza. Es curioso que todavía hoy lo recuerde. _¡Waaa!_ Sabía muy poco de la vida, pero sabía lo suficiente para pensar como un campesino.

Así pues, preparaba mi terreno –pidiendo a mi padre un trozo de papel o a Nakuru un pedacito de alguna prenda de su ajuar– para plantar en él. Mis semillas eran los caracteres de _nu shu_ que componía. La señora Wang se convirtió en mi acequia de riego. Cuando la casamentera venía a mi casa para ver los progresos de mis pies, yo le daba mi misiva –en forma de una carta, un trozo de tela o un pañuelo bordado– y ella se la entregaba a Tomoyo.

Ninguna planta puede crecer sin sol, y eso es lo único que el campesino no puede controlar. Acabé por creer que Tomoyo desempeñaba ese papel. Para mí, el sol adoptaba la forma de sus respuestas a mis cartas. Cuando recibía un mensaje de Tomoyo, todas nos reuníamos para descifrar su significado, pues ella ya empezaba a emplear imágenes y palabras que ponían a prueba los conocimientos de _nu shu _de mi tía.

Yo escribía cosas típicas de una niña: "Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?" Ella respondía: "Hay dos pájaros posados en las ramas altas de un árbol. Juntos echan a volar por el cielo". Yo escribía: "Hoy mamá me ha enseñado a preparar pasta de arroz envuelta en una hoja de taro". Tomoyo contestaba: "Hoy he mirado por la celosía de mi habitación. He pensado en el fénix que sale en busca de un compañero, y entonces me he acordado de ti". Yo escribía: "Ya han elegido una fecha propicia para la boda de Nakuru". Ella respondía: "Ahora tu hermana está en la segunda etapa de las ceremonias de la boda. Por fortuna pasará unos cuantos años más contigo". Yo escribía: "Quiero aprenderlo todo. Tú eres muy inteligente. ¿Podrías enseñarme?". Ella contestaba: "Yo también aprendo de ti. Eso es lo que nos convierte en un par de patos mandarines que anidan juntos". Yo escribía: "Mis ideas no son profundas y mi escritura es torpe, pero me gustaría tenerte aquí para poder decirnos cosas al oído por la noche" Su respuesta era: "Dos ruiseñores cantan en la oscuridad".

Sus palabras me asustaban y estimulaban al mismo tiempo. Tomoyo era inteligente y mucho más instruida que yo, pero era eso lo que me daba miedo. En todos sus mensajes hablaba de pájaros, de volar, de un mundo lejano. Ya entonces se rebelaba contra lo que se le ofrecía. Yo quería agarrarme a sus alas y elevarme, por muy intimidada que me sintiera.

Con excepción del abanico, que fue su primer regalo, Tomoyo nunca me envió nada sin que yo le hubiera mandado algo primero, pero eso no me importaba. Yo estaba mimándola. La regaba con mis cartas y ella siempre me recompensaba con un nuevo brote o un nuevo capullo. Pero había un obstáculo que desbarataba mis planes: yo estaba deseando que me invitara a su casa, pero esa invitación no llegaba.

Un día, la señora Wang nos visitó y trajo el abanico. Yo no lo abrí de golpe. Desplegué sólo los tres primeros pliegues, revelando el primer mensaje de Tomoyo, mi respuesta y un nuevo texto, que rezaba:

_Si tu familia está de acuerdo, me gustaría ir a verte el undécimo mes. Nos sentaremos juntas, enhebraremos nuestras agujas, escogeremos los hilos de colores y cuchichearemos._

_-.-_

Llegó el día elegido. Yo esperaba junto a la celosía a que el palanquín doblara en la esquina. Cuando se detuvo delante de nuestra puerta, tuve ganas de bajar corriendo y salir a la calle para recibir a mi _laotong,_ pero eso era imposible. Mi madre salió y se abrió la portezuela del palanquín, del que se apeó Tomoyo. Llevaba la misma túnica azul celeste con nubes bordadas. Con el tiempo deduje que ésa era su prenda de viaje y que se la ponía cada vez que nos visitaba para no avergonzar a mi familia luciendo ropas más lujosas.

No traía comida ni ropa; era lo habitual. La señora Wang le hizo la misma advertencia que la vez anterior: debía portarse bien, no protestar y aprender con los ojos y los oídos, para que su madre se enorgulleciera de ella. Tomoyo dijo: "Sí, tiíta", pero yo advertí que no le prestaba atención y que escudriñaba la celosía intentando atisbar mi cara tras ella.

Mi madre la acompañó al piso de arriba. Apenas mi alma gemela puso los pies en la habitación de las mujeres, empezó a hablar y ya no paró. Parloteaba, susurraba, bromeaba, hacía confidencias, consolaba, admiraba. No era la niña que me turbaba con sus ansias de echar a volar. Sólo quería jugar, divertirse, reír y hablar, hablar, hablar. Hablar de cosas de crías pequeñas.

Como ya le había dicho que quería ser su pupila, Tomoyo empezó ese mismo día a instruirme en los preceptos de las _Enseñanzas para mujeres_; me dijo, por ejemplo, que no debía enseñar los dientes al sonreír ni alzar la voz cuando hablaba con un hombre. Pero ella también había manifestado en sus mensajes que quería aprender de mí, y me pidió que le enseñara a preparar aquellos pegajosos pastelillos de arroz. Además, me hizo preguntas extrañas: cómo se sacaba agua del pozo y cómo se daba de comer a los cerdos. Yo me reí, porque todas las niñas saben hacer esas cosas, y Tomoyo me juró que ella nunca las hacía. Deduje que se burlaba de mí, pero insistió en que nadie le había enseñado a hacer esas cosas. Entonces las otras mujeres empezaron a aguijonearme.

-¡Tal vez eres tú la que no sabe sacar agua del pozo!- dijo Nakuru.

-Tal vez no te acuerdas de cómo se da de comer a un cerdo- añadió mi tía-. Todo eso se te olvidó cuando te deshiciste de tus viejos zapatos

Súbitamente enfadada, me levanté de un brinco, puse los brazos en jarras y las fulminé con la mirada, pero cuando vi su expresión risueña mi rabia desapareció y me entraron ganas de hacerlas reír aún más.

Empecé a ir de un lado para otro con paso inseguro, porque mis pies aún no estaban del todo curados, explicando lo que había que hacer para sacar agua del pozo y llevarla hasta la casa, y luego me agaché como si recogiera hierbas y las mezclara con las sobras de la cocina. Rika reía a carcajadas. Hasta Nakuru, tan seria y enfrascada en la preparación de su ajuar, reía con disimulo. Tomoyo estaba exultante y daba palmas con verdadero regocijo. Veréis, ella tenía esa habilidad: entraba en la habitación de las mujeres y, con unas sencillas palabras, me movía a hacer cosas que a mí jamás se me habría ocurrido hacer. Y esa habitación, que para mí era un lugar de secretos, sufrimiento y duelo, se convertía gracias a ella en un oasis de alegría y diversión.

Pese a que Tomoyo me había indicado que debía hablar en voz baja cuando me dirigiera a un hombre, ella se dedicó a charlar con mi padre y mi tío durante la cena, y también a ellos los hizo reír. Hermano Menor subía y bajaba de sus rodillas como si fuera un mono y el regazo de ella, un nido construido en un árbol. Tomoyo rebosaba de vida. Dondequiera que fuese, siempre cautivaba a todos y los hacía felices. Era mejor que nosotros –de eso nos dábamos cuenta–, pero convertía esa diferencia en una aventura para nuestra familia. Para nosotros era como un pájaro exótico que había escapado de su jaula y correteaba por un patio lleno de vulgares gallinas. Nosotros nos divertíamos, pero ella también.

Llegó la hora de lavarse antes de ir a la cama. Recordé la turbación que había sentido la primera vez que Tomoyo durmió en nuestra casa. Le indiqué que se lavara ella primero, pero no quiso. Si yo me lavaba antes, el agua no estaría limpia cuando la usara ella. Entonces propuso: "Nos lavaremos la cara a la vez", y yo comprendí que mi labor de campesina y mi perseverancia habían dado el fruto deseado. Nos inclinamos juntas sobre la vasija, ahuecamos las manos y nos echamos agua a la cara. Tomoyo me dio un golpecito con el codo. Miré en la vasija y vi nuestras caras reflejadas en la ondulante superficie. El agua resbalaba por su piel, igual que por la mía. Ella rió y me salpicó un poco. Cuando compartimos aquella agua supe que mi _laotong_ también me quería.

* * *

N.A.: No tengo ahora mucho tiempo para escribir más, así que aquí está el capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, crítica, etc., es bienvenida.

Kokoro539


	7. Aprendizaje

EL ABANICO DE SEDA

_Esta es una adaptación de la novela homónima a los personajes de CCS, por lo tanto los nombres de la mayoría de los nombres que aparecen aquí, pertenecen a CLAMP, pero la trama es de la autora Lisa See. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro._

_En esta novela se ha seguido el calendario tradicional chino. El tercer año del reinado del emperador Daoguang, que fue cuando en esta historia, nace la protagonista, corresponde a 1823. La rebelión taiping empezó en 1851 y terminó en 1864._

_Se cree que el __nu__shu__ (el código secreto de escritura utilizado por las mujeres en una remota región del sur de la provincia de Hunan) apareció hace mil años. Parece ser la única escritura del mundo creada y utilizada exclusivamente por mujeres._

"AÑOS DE HIJA"

APRENDIZAJE

En los tres años siguientes Tomoyo me visitó cada dos meses. Ya no llevaba la túnica azul celeste con las nubes bordadas, sin otra de seda azul lavanda con un ribete blanco, una combinación de colores inusual para una niña. Tan pronto entraba en la habitación del piso de arriba, se la quitaba y se ponía las prendas que le había confeccionado mi madre. De esa forma éramos almas gemelas por dentro y también por fuera.

Yo no había ido todavía a su pueblo natal, Tongkou. No preguntaba por qué, y tampoco oía a los adultos de mi casa hablar de lo extraño del caso. Hasta que un día, cuando tenía nueve años, oí a mi madre interrogar a la señora Wang acerca de esa circunstancia. Estaban de pie en el umbral, y su conversación me llegaba a través de la celosía.

-Mi esposo protesta porque siempre somos nosotros los que alimentamos a Tomoyo- explicó mi madre en voz baja para que nadie la oyera-. Y cuando viene a visitarnos hay que sacar más agua de la cuenta para beber, cocinar y lavar. Quiere saber cuándo irá Sakura a Tongkou, como dicta la tradición

-La tradición dicta que los caracteres estén en armonía- le recordó la señora Wang-, pero tú y yo sabemos que hay uno muy importante que no encaja. Tomoyo ha llegado a una familia que está por debajo de la suya- hizo una pausa y añadió-. No recuerdo que te quejaras de esto la primera vez que me dirigí a ti

-Sí, pero...

-Ya veo que no entiendes cómo funcionan las cosas- continuó la casamentera, indignada-. Te dije que esperaba conseguir un esposo para Sakura en Tongkou, pero el matrimonio nunca podría tener lugar si por casualidad el novio viera a tu hija antes del día de la boda. Además, la familia de Tomoyo sufre a causa de las diferencias sociales de las niñas. Deberías agradecer que no hayan exigido que pongamos fin a la relación de _laotong. _Desde luego, nunca es demasiado tarde para rectificar, si eso es lo que de verdad desea tu esposo. Lo único que pasará será que yo tendré más problemas

Mi madre no tuvo más remedio que decir:

-Señora Wang, he hablado sin pensar. Entra, por favor. ¿Te apetece un poco de té?

Ese día percibí la vergüenza y el miedo que sentía mi madre. No podía poner en peligro ningún aspecto de la relación, aunque ésta significara una carga añadida para nuestra familia.

Supongo que os preguntaréis cómo me sentí al oír que la familia de Tomoyo no me consideraba digna de su hija. No me importó, porque sabía que no era merecedora del cariño de Tomoyo. Me esforzaba mucho todos los días para conseguir que me quisiera del mismo modo que yo a ella. Me compadecía –o, mejor dicho, me avergonzaba– de mi madre, porque había quedado muy mal con la señora Wang, pero la verdad es que me traían sin cuidad las preocupaciones de mi padre, el malestar de mi madre, la testarudez de la señora Wang y el peculiar diseño de mi relación con Tomoyo, porque, aunque hubiera podido visitar Tongkou sin que me viera mi futuro esposo, tenía la impresión de que no necesitaba ir allí para saber más cosas sobre la vida de mi _laotong. _Ella me había hablado largo y tendido de su pueblo, de su familia y su hermoso hogar, y yo consideraba que ya tenía suficiente información. Pero el asunto no terminó ahí.

La señora Wang y la señora Gao siempre se peleaban por cuestiones territoriales. Ésta, que era la casamentera de las familias de Puwei, había negociado una buena boda para Nakuru y encontrado una muchacha adecuada en otro pueblo para Touya. Y también esperaba concertar mi boda y la de Rika. Sin embargo, la señora Wang, que tenía sus propias ideas acerca de mi destino, no sólo había alterado mi vida y la de Rika, sino también la de la señora Gao, que iba a perder los beneficios de esas dos bodas. Y, como decimos nosotros, una mujer mezquina siempre busca venganza.

La señora Gao viajó a Tongkou para ofrecer sus servicios a la familia de Tomoyo. La señora Wang no tardó mucho en enterarse. Pese a que el conflicto no tenía nada que ver con nosotros, la confrontación se produjo en casa un día que la señora Wang vino a recoger a Tomoyo y encontró a la señora Gao en la sala principal comiendo semillas de calabaza y hablando con mi padre sobre la ceremonia de Elección de Fecha de la boda de Nakuru. Delante de él no se habló de aquello, pues habría sido sumamente grosero. La señora Gao habría podido evitar la pelea si se hubiera marchado tras terminar su trabajo, pero subió a la habitación de las mujeres, se dejó caer en una silla y se puso a alardear de su experiencia como casamentera. Era como un dedo hurgando en una herida. Al final la señora Wang no pudo aguantarse más.

-Sólo una perra en celo estaría tan loca como para ir a mi pueblo e intentar robarme a una de mis sobrinas- espetó.

-Tú no eres la dueña de Tongkou, tiíta- replicó la señora Gao con desparpajo-. Si lo fueras, no vendrías a meter las narices en Puwei. Sabes muy bien que Sakura y Rika deberían ser mías, pero ¿me ves a mí llorar como una criatura por eso?

-Yo encontré buenos esposos a las niñas. Y también a Tomoyo. Tú no podrías hacerlo mejor

-No estés tan segura. No lo hiciste tan bien con su hermana mayor. Yo estoy más preparada, dadas las circunstancias de Tomoyo

¿He mencionado que Tomoyo estaba en la habitación oyendo ese diálogo? Las casamenteras hablaban de ella y su hermana como dos comerciantes regateando sin escrúpulos por unos sacos de arroz barato. La niña estaba de pie al lado de la señora Wang, preparada para volver a su casa. Sostenía un trozo de tela que había bordado y lo retorcía con los dedos, tensando los hilos. Mantenía la cabeza agachada, pero tenía las mejillas y las orejas coloradas. En ese momento la discusión podría haber subido de tono, pero la señora Wang levantó una mano surcada de venas y la colocó con suavidad en la cintura de Tomoyo. Hasta entonces yo no sabía que la señora Wang fuera capaz de sentir lástima ni de capitular.

-Yo no hablo con mujeres de tu calaña- soltó con aspereza-. Vamos Tomoyo. Nos espera un largo viaje hasta casa

Habríamos borrado ese episodio de nuestra mente, de no haber sido porque a partir de entonces las dos casamenteras estuvieron como el perro y el gato. Cuando la señora Gao se enteraba de que el palanquín de la señora Wang había llegado a Puwei, se ponía una de sus extravagantes túnicas, se pintaba las mejillas con carmín y venía a fisgar a nuestra casa como... bueno, como una perra en celo.

-.-

Cuando Tomoyo y yo cumplimos once años, nuestros pies ya estaban curados del todo. Yo los tenía fuertes y perfectos; sólo medían siete centímetros. Los de Tomoyo eran un poco más grandes, y los de Rika aún más, pero tenían una forma exquisita. Mi prima, además, dominaba a la perfección las tareas domésticas, lo que la convertía en una muchacha muy valiosa. Como ya habíamos superado la etapa del vendado, la señora Wang negoció la ceremonia de Elección de Pretendiente para la boda de las tres. Nos buscaron futuros esposos cuyos caracteres encajaran con los nuestros y se decidieron las fechas de los compromisos.

Tal como la señora Wang había vaticinado, la perfección de mis lotos dorados me aseguró un compromiso matrimonial afortunado. Negoció mi boda con el hijo de la mejor familia Li de Tongkou. El tío de mi esposo era un poderoso funcionario que había recibido muchas tierras del emperador en pago por sus servicios. Tío Li, no tenía descendencia. Vivía en la capital y había delegado en su hermano la supervisión de sus propiedades. Como mi suegro era el jefe del pueblo –se encargaba de arrendar tierras a los campesinos y de cobrar las rentas–, todo el mundo daba por hecho que mi esposo lo sucedería en ese puesto. Rika iba a casarse con el hijo de una familia Li inferior que vivía cerca. Su prometido era el hijo de un campesino que trabajaba cuatro veces más _mou_ que mi padre y mi tío. Para nosotros eso era mucho, pero no era nada comparado con lo que mi futuro suegro controlaba por encargo de su hermano.

-Sakura, Rika- dijo la señora Wang-, vosotras sois como hermanas. Ahora seréis como mi hermana y yo. Nosotras también nos casamos en Tongkou. Aunque ambas hemos sufrido desgracias, es una suerte que hayamos pasado toda la vida juntas- la verdad es que a Rika y a mí nos hacía muy felices la perspectiva de compartir nuestros años de arroz y sal como esposas y madres, y nuestros años de recogimiento como viudas

Tomoyo iba a contraer matrimonio con el hijo de una familia de Jintian, "pueblo de campos abiertos". La señora Wang nos aseguró que Jintian estaba tan cerca de Tongkou que Rika y yo podríamos verlo desde nuestras celosías; quizá hasta distinguiéramos la ventana de Tomoyo. No nos habló mucho de la familia con cuyo hijo iba a casarse mi _laotong_; sólo nos dijo que su prometido había nacido en el año del gallo. Eso nos preocupó, porque todo el mundo sabe que ésa no es una combinación ideal, pues el gallo siempre quiere subirse a la grupa del caballo.

-No os preocupéis, niñas- nos tranquilizó la señora Wang-. El adivino ha estudiado los cinco elementos: agua, fuego, metal, tierra y madera. Os aseguro que éste no es un caso en el que el agua y el fuego tengan que convivir. Todo saldrá bien- declaró, y nosotros la creímos.

Las familias de nuestros novios nos entregaron los primeros regalos: dinero, dulces y carne. Mis tíos recibieron una pierna de cerdo, mientras que mis padres recibieron un cerdo asado entero, que repartimos entre nuestros parientes de Puwei. Nuestros padres enviaron a las familias de los novios los regalos correspondientes: huevos y arroz, que simbolizaban nuestra fertilidad. El siguiente paso era que nuestros futuros suegros celebraran el rito de Elección de Fecha de las bodas.

Imaginaos lo felices que nos sentíamos. Nuestro futuro estaba decidido. Nuestras nuevas familias tenían mejor posición social que las nuestras. Todavía éramos lo bastante jóvenes para creer que nuestro buen corazón nos permitiría superar cualquier dificultad que surgiera con nuestras suegras. Estábamos ocupadas con nuestros trabajos manuales. Pero lo que más nos alegraba era estar juntas.

Mi tía seguía enseñándonos _nu shu, _pero también lo aprendíamos de Tomoyo, que traía nuevos caracteres siempre que nos visitaba. Algunos los obtenía espiando a su hermano cuando estudiaba, pues muchos caracteres de _nu shu_ no son otra cosa que caracteres de la caligrafía de los hombres puestos en cursiva; pero otros se los había enseñado su madre, muy versada en la escritura secreta de las mujeres. Pasábamos horas practicándolos, dibujándonos los trazos con los dedos unas a otras sobre la palma de la mano. Mi tía siempre nos advertía que tuviéramos cuidado con los signos, pues al utilizar caracteres fonéticos, en lugar de los pictográficos de la escritura masculina, el significado de las palabras podía perderse o alterarse.

-Cada término debe situarse en su contexto- nos recordaba todos los días al finalizar la lección-. Un error en la lectura podría desencadenar grandes tragedias- tras esta advertencia, mi tía solía recompensarnos con la historia de la mujer que había inventado nuestra escritura secreta.

Hace mucho tiempo, durante la dinastía Song, hace quizá más de mil años- contaba-, el emperador Song Zhezong recorrió todo su reino en busca de una nueva concubina. Viajó hasta muy lejos y finalmente llegó a nuestro condado, donde oyó hablar de un campesino llamado Hu, un hombre con cierta cultura y sentido común que vivía en el pueblo de Jintian (sí, en Jintian, donde vivirá nuestra querida Tomoyo cuando se case). El señor Hu tenía un hijo que era funcionario, un joven de buena posición que había obtenido unos excelentes resultados en los exámenes imperiales; pero la persona que más intrigaba al emperador era la hija mayor del campesino. Se llamaba Yuxiu. La muchacha no era una rama carente de todo valor, pues su padre se había encargado de su educación. Sabía recitar poesía clásica y había aprendido la escritura de los hombres. También sabía cantar y bailar, y sus bordados eran hermosos y delicados. Todo eso convenció al emperador de que la muchacha sería una buena concubina real. Visitó al señor Hu, negoció para obtener a su inteligente hija y poco después Yuxiu emprendió el viaje a la capital. ¿Un final feliz? En cierto modo. El señor Hu recibió muchos regalos y a Yuxiu se le garantizó una vida distinguida rodeada de jade y seda. Pero os aseguro, niñas, que ni siquiera una persona tan inteligente y cultivada como Yuxiu podía evitar el triste momento de la separación de su familia. Su madre y sus hermanas lloraban desconsoladas, pero nadie estaba tan triste como Yuxiu.

Nosotras nos habíamos aprendido muy bien esa parte de la historia. La separación de Yuxiu de su familia sólo era el principio de sus tribulaciones. Pese a sus muchas virtudes, no podía complacer eternamente al emperador. Éste se cansó de su rostro hermoso y redondeado, de sus ojos almendrados, de sus labios como cerezas, y las habilidades de Yuxiu, que parecían magníficas en el condado de Yongming, eran insignificantes comparadas con las de otras damas de la corte. Pobre Yuxiu. No estaba a la altura de las intrigas palaciegas. A las otras esposas y concubinas no les interesaba aquella muchacha del campo. Yuxiu estaba sola y triste, pero no tenía forma de comunicarse con su madre y sus hermanas sin que se enteraran los demás. Con una sola palabra imprudente por su parte, la decapitarían o la arrojarían a un pozo del palacio, condenada al silencio eterno.

-Día y noche, Yuxiu guardaba para sí sus emociones- proseguía mi tía-. Las malvadas mujeres de la corte y los eunucos la observaban mientras bordaba o practicaba caligrafía en silencio. Siempre se reían de su trabajo. "Qué mal lo hace", decían. "Mirad cómo ese mono de campo intenta copiar la escritura de los hombres". Sus labios sólo pronunciaban palabras crueles, pero Yuxiu no intentaba copiar la caligrafía de los hombres. Lo que hacía era cambiarla, inclinarla, feminizarla, y de ese modo creó unos caracteres nuevos que muy poco o nada tenían que ver con la caligrafía de los hombres. Sin que nadie lo supiera, estaba inventando un código secreto para poder comunicarse con su madre y sus hermanas

Tomoyo y yo siempre preguntábamos cómo habían podido descifrar el código secreto la madre y las hermanas de Yuxiu, y un día mi tía incluyó la respuesta en la historia.

-Quizá un eunuco compasivo les hizo llegar una carta de Yuxiu en la que la muchacha se lo explicaba. O quizá sus hermanas no sabían que decía la nota, la dejaron por allí y, al ver el texto al sesgo, interpretaron correctamente los caracteres en cursiva. Con el tiempo las mujeres de esa familia inventaron nuevos caracteres fonéticos, que aprendieron a interpretar por el contexto, igual que hacéis ahora vosotras, niñas. Pero esos son detalles que sólo interesan a los hombres- nos regañó con expresión severa, recordándonos que esas cuestiones no eran asunto nuestro-. Lo que nos enseña la historia de la vida de Yuxiu es que encontró una manera de compartir lo que le estaba ocurriendo detrás de su fachada de felicidad y que su regalo ha pasado a través de incontables generaciones hasta llegar a nosotras

Nos quedamos calladas, pensando en la infortunada concubina. Luego mi tía empezó a cantar, y las tres nos unimos a ella, mientras mi madre escuchaba. Era una canción triste, que, según se decía, había salido de los labios de Hu Yuxiu. Nuestras voces se hacían eco de su pena:

_Mis lágrimas empapan las palabras que escribo,  
__Una rebelión invisible que ningún hombre puede ver.  
__Que la historia de nuestra vida se convierta en arte.  
__Oh, madre, oh, hermanas, escuchadme, escuchadme._

Las últimas notas salieron flotando por la celosía y se perdieron en el callejón.

-Recordad, niñas- dijo mi tía-, que no todos los hombres son emperadores, pero todas las niñas se casan y se marchan de la casa de sus padres. Yuxiu inventó el _nu shu_ para que las mujeres de nuestra tierra mantuvieran los lazos que las unen a sus familias.

Cogimos nuestras agujas y empezamos a bordar. Al día siguiente mi tía volvería a contarnos la historia.

-.-

El año que Tomoyo y yo cumplimos los trece, estudiamos toda suerte de disciplinas, pero no por eso dejamos de ayudar en las tareas domésticas. Las mujeres de su familia le habían enseñado de manera impecable las artes más refinadas, pero habían fracasado estrepitosamente con las artes domésticas, de modo que ella me seguía de cerca mientras yo realizaba mis faenas. Nos levantábamos al amanecer y encendíamos el fuego de la cocina. Después de fregar los platos dábamos de comer al cerdo. A mediodía salíamos a recoger hortalizas frescas del huerto; luego preparábamos la comida. Antes esas tareas las hacían mi madre y mi tía, pero ahora ellas se limitaban a supervisarnos. Las tardes las pasábamos en la habitación de las mujeres. Al anochecer ayudábamos a preparar y servir la cena.

Cada minuto del día incluía alguna lección. Las niñas de mi casa –y cuento entre ellas a Tomoyo– intentábamos ser alumnas aplicadas. Rika destacaba en el hilado, tarea para la que nosotras dos no teníamos paciencia. A mí me gustaba cocinar, pero no me interesaba tanto tejer, coser o confeccionar zapatos. A ninguna nos gustaba limpiar, pero Tomoyo era la que peor lo hacía. Mi madre y mi tía nos regañaban a mi prima o a mí si no limpiábamos bien el suelo o no quitábamos toda la suciedad de las túnicas de nuestros padres. Creía que se mostraban más indulgentes con Tomoyo porque sabían que algún día dispondría de criadas y nunca tendría que hacer esas faenas. Yo lo veía de otro modo: ella nunca aprendería a limpiar porque era como si flotara por encima de los aspectos prácticos de la vida.

También aprendíamos cosas de los hombres de mi familia, aunque mi padre y mi tío nunca nos enseñaban nada directamente, pues se habría considerado indecoroso. Lo que quiero decir es que yo aprendía cosas acerca de los hombres observando la conducta de Tomoyo y cómo mi padre y mi tío reaccionaban ante ella. El _congee _es uno de los platos más fáciles de cocinar (sólo hay que echar arroz en abundante agua y remover sin parar), así que dejábamos que Tomoyo lo preparara para el desayuno. Ella no tardó en fijarse en que a mi padre le gustaban las cebolletas, y siempre añadía un puñado más en su cuenco. A la hora de cenar, mi madre y mi tía siempre dejaban los platos encima de la mesa para que mi padre y mi tío se sirvieran; Tomoyo, en cambio, bordeaba la mesa, con la cabeza gacha, ofreciendo uno a uno los platos, primero a mi padre, luego a mi tío y a continuación a mis dos hermanos. Siempre mantenía una distancia decorosa, pero al mismo tiempo irradiaba elegancia. Me di cuenta de que, cuando se les prestaban esas pequeñas atenciones, ellos no se llenaban la boca de comida, no escupían en el suelo ni se rascaban la barriga. En lugar de eso, sonreían a Tomoyo y hablaban con ella.

Yo no me contentaba con aprender a manejarme en la habitación del piso de arriba y en las salas de la planta baja, ni siquiera con estudiar el _ nu shu._ Quería saber más acerca de mi futuro. Afortunadamente a Tomoyo le encantaba hablar y nos contaba muchas cosas acerca de Tongkou. Ya había realizado numerosos viajes entre ambos pueblos y conocía bien la ruta. "Cuando vayas a vivir con tu esposo –me explicaba–, cruzarás el río y pasarás por muchos arrozales hasta llegar a las colinas bajas que se ven desde los límites de Puwei. Tongkou está al pie de esas colinas. Ellas nunca se tambalearán, y nosotros tampoco, o al menos eso afirma mi padre. En Tongkou estamos a salvo de los terremotos, el hambre y los merodeadores. Tiene un _feng shui_ perfecto".

Mientras escuchaba a Tomoyo, Tongkou crecía en mi imaginación, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que sentía cuando me hablaba de mi esposo y mis futuros suegros. Ni Rika ni yo habíamos presenciado las negociaciones de la señora Wang con nuestros padres, pero ya sabíamos lo fundamental: que todos los habitantes de Tongkou eran Li y que las familias de nuestros futuros esposos eran prósperas. Eso era lo que más interesaba a nuestros padres, pero nosotras queríamos saber más acerca de nuestros esposos, nuestras suegras y las demás mujeres con que conviviríamos en las habitaciones de arriba. Sólo Tomoyo podía responder a nuestras preguntas.

-Tienes suerte, Sakura- me reveló un día Tomoyo-. He visto a ese chico Li. Es primo segundo mío. Tiene el pelo castaño. Es amable con las muchachas. Una vez compartió un pastel de luna conmigo. No tenía ninguna obligación de hacerlo- y me contó que mi futuro esposo había nacido en el año del tigre, un signo tan enérgico como el mío, lo cual nos hacía compatibles. Luego abordó cosas que a mí me convenía saber para adaptarme a la familia Li-: Es una casa donde hay mucho trabajo- me explicó-. Como jefe del pueblo, el señor Li recibe numerosos visitantes de Tongkou y aldeas vecinas. Además, en la casa vive mucha gente. No tienen hijas, pero las nueras irán a vivir con la familia. Tú serás la primera nuera. Tu rango será muy elevado desde el principio. Si eres la primera en dar a luz un hijo varón, conservarás tu privilegiada posición para siempre. Eso no significa que no vayas a tener los mismos problemas que Yuxiu, la concubina del emperador. La señora Li ha dado cuatro hijos varones a su esposo y, aún así, él tiene tres concubinas. Debe tenerlas, porque es el jefe. Ellas son un signo de poder.

Eso debería haberme preocupado. A fin de cuentas, si el padre tenía concubinas, probablemente el hijo también las tendría. Pero era tan joven e inocente que eso ni siquiera se me ocurrió. Y aunque se me hubiera ocurrido, no habría sido consciente de los conflictos que podía provocar. Mi mundo todavía se reducía a mis padres y mis tíos; todo parecía muy sencillo.

Tomoyo se volvió hacia Rika, quien, como siempre, escuchaba con atención y esperaba en silencio a que nosotras la incluyéramos en la conversación.

-Rika, me alegró mucho por ti. Conozco muy bien a esa familia Li. Tu futuro esposo, como ya sabes, nació en el año del jabalí. Es una persona tenaz, galante y considerada, y tú, que eres de carácter dócil, lo adorarás. Formaréis una pareja muy bien avenida

-¿Y mi suegra?- preguntó Rika con timidez.

-La señora Li visita a mi madre todos los días. Tiene muy buen corazón; no tengo palabras para describir su bondad

De pronto las lágrimas anegaron los ojos de Tomoyo. A Rika y a mí nos extrañó tanto que nos echamos a reír creyendo que hacía teatro. Mi _laotong _parpadeó rápidamente.

-¡Me ha entrado un fantasma en los ojos!- exclamó, y se puso a reír con nosotras. Luego añadió-: Rika, serás muy feliz. Te querrán de todo corazón. Y lo mejor es que todos los días podrás ir caminando hasta la casa de Sakura, porque viviréis muy cerca- se volvió hacia mí y prosiguió-. Tu suegra es una mujer muy tradicional. Sigue todas las normas de las mujeres, cuida mucho sus palabras, va muy bien vestida y, cuando se presentan invitados, siempre hay té caliente preparado- como Tomoyo me había enseñado a hacer esas cosas, yo no temía cometer errores-. En esa casa hay más sirvientas de las que jamás ha tenido mi familia- agregó-. No tendrás que cocinar, salvo cuando prepares algún plato especial a la señora Li. Y tampoco tendrás que amamantar a tu hijo si no quieres

No di crédito a sus últimas palabras y pensé que estaba loca.

Entonces le pedí que me hablara del padre de mi esposo. Reflexionó un momento y contestó:

-El maestro Li es generoso y compasivo, pero también muy astuto; por eso es el jefe. Todos lo respetan. Y también respetarán a su hijo y a su nuera- me miró con sus penetrantes ojoso y repitió-: Tienes mucha suerte

Con las descripciones que hacía Tomoyo, ¿cómo no iba a imaginarme viviendo en Tongkou con mi adorable esposo y con unos hijos perfectos?

-.-

Mi conocimiento del mundo y no se reducía a mi pueblo. Tomoyo y yo habíamos ido cinco veces a Shexia. Todos los años subíamos las escaleras del templo de Gupo, dejábamos nuestras ofrendas en el altar y encendíamos incienso. Luego íbamos al mercado, donde comprábamos hilo para bordar y papel. Antes de marcharnos visitábamos al anciano Zou para deleitarnos con su taro caramelizado. Por el camino, aprovechando que la señora Wang dormía, nos asomábamos por la ventanilla del palanquín. Veíamos pequeños senderos que arrancaban del camino principal y llevaban a otros pueblos. También había ríos y canales. Nuestros porteadores nos explicaron que esas aguas permitían a nuestro condado comunicarse con el resto de la nación. En la habitación de las mujeres sólo veíamos cuatro paredes, pero los hombres de nuestro condado no estaban tan aislados. Si querían, podían llegar casi a cualquier lugar en barco.

Durante todo ese tiempo la señora Wang y la señora Gao entraban y salían de nuestra casa como un par de gallinas afanosas. ¿Acaso creías que, una vez concertados nuestros compromisos, esas dos nos iban a dejar tranquilas? Tenían que vigilar, esperar, conspirar y engatusar para proteger y asegurar sus intereses. Había que controlar muchos detalles para que nada saliera mal. Como es lógico, les preocupaba que hubiera cuatro bodas en una sola casa; no sabían si mi padre pagaría el precio prometido por la esposa de Touya, si las tres niñas aportarían una dote adecuada ni, sobre todo, si las familias abonarían los honorarios de las casamenteras. Pero en el decimotercer verano de mi vida la rivalidad entre las dos mujeres se agravó.

Todo empezó de la manera más tonta. Estábamos en la habitación de arriba y la señora Gao empezó a quejarse de que muchas familias del pueblo no le pagaban los honorarios acordados, e insinuó que la nuestra era una de ellas.

-Ha habido un levantamiento de campesinos en las montañas que nos está poniendo las cosas muy difíciles a todos- expuso la señora Gao-. No entran ni salen productos. Nadie tiene dinero en efectivo. He oído decir que algunas niñas han tenido que anular sus compromisos matrimoniales porque sus familias ya no pueden reunir la dote. Ahora se convertirán en falsas nueras

Nosotros ya sabíamos que en nuestro condado las cosas se habían puesto difíciles, pero lo que la señora Gao dijo a continuación nos sorprendió a todos:

-Ni siquiera la pequeña Tomoyo está a salvo. Todavía estoy a tiempo de buscarle otro pretendiente más apropiado

Me alegré de que Tomoyo no estuviera allí para oír aquella insinuación.

-Estás hablando de una familia que se cuenta entre las mejores del condado- repuso la señora Wang, cuya voz no sonaba como el aceite, sino como dos piedras entrechocando.

-Querrás decir que se contaba, tiíta. Ese hombre es demasiado aficionado al juego y las concubinas

-Sólo ha hecho lo que corresponde a un hombre de su posición. En cualquier caso, hay que perdonarte tu ignorancia. Tú no sabes lo que significa tener categoría

-¡Ja! No me hagas reír. Mientes con gran descaro. Todo el condado sabe lo que le está pasando a esa familia. Añade las revueltas de las montañas a las malas cosechas y la negligencia y... ¿Qué se puede esperar de un hombre débil, sino que se aficione a la pipa y...?

Mi madre se levantó de pronto.

-Señora Gao, estoy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mis hijos, pero ellas son niñas y no tienen por qué oír esta conversación. Te acompañaré a la puerta, porque seguro que tienes otras visitas que hacer.

Mi madre casi la levantó de la silla y la arrastró hasta la escalera. En cuanto salieron, mi tía sirvió el té a la señora Wang, que se había quedado muy callada, enfrascada en sus pensamientos y con la mirada perdida. Entonces parpadeó tres veces seguidas, miró en derredor y me llamó. Yo tenía trece años y la casamentera todavía me daba miedo. Había aprendido a dirigirme a ella llamándola "tiíta", pero para mí seguía siendo la imponente señora Wang. Cuando me acerqué, me sujetó entre los muslos y me cogió los brazos, como había hecho el primer día que vino a nuestra casa.

-Ni se te ocurra contar a Tomoyo lo que acabas de oír. ¡Nunca! Ella es una muchacha inocente. No quiero que esa asquerosa le pudra la mente

-Sí, tiíta

Me zarandeó con fuerza e insistió:

-¡Nunca!

-Lo prometo

Entonces yo no entendía ni la mitad de lo que habían dicho. Y, aunque lo hubiera entendido, ¿por qué iba a repetir esas crueles murmuraciones a Tomoyo? Yo la quería. Jamás se me habría ocurrido importunarla con los venenosos comentarios de la señora Gao.

Sólo añadiré esto: mi madre debió de decir algo a mi padre, porque la señora Gao no volvió a entrar en nuestra casa. El resto de las negociaciones con ella se realizaron en taburetes que colocábamos delante de la puerta. Eso demuestra lo mucho que mis padres apreciaban a Tomoyo. Ella era mi _laotong,_ pero mis padres la querían como a una hija.

-.-

Llegó el décimo mes de mi decimotercer año. Al otro lado de la celosía, el blanco del abrasador cielo estival fue dejando paso al azul intenso del otoño. Sólo faltaba un mes para la boda de Nakuru. La familia del novio hizo entrega de la última ronda de regalos. Las hermanas de juramento de Nakuru vendieron uno de sus veinticinco _jin_ de arroz y compraron presentes con el dinero obtenido. Las niñas acudieron a nuestra casa para el rito de Sentarse y Cantar en la Habitación de Arriba. Otras mujeres del pueblo vinieron para charlar, ofrecer consejos y lamentarse. Durante veintiocho días cantamos canciones y contamos historias. Las hermanas de juramento ayudaron a Nakuru a coser su última colcha y a envolver los zapatos que había confeccionado para los miembros de su nueva familia. Todas trabajábamos juntas en los libros del tercer día que regalaríamos a Nakuru; servirían para presentarla ante las mujeres de su nueva familia, de modo que nos esforzábamos por dar con las palabras adecuadas para describirla, resaltando al máximo sus virtudes.

Tres días antes de que Nakuru se marchara a su nuevo hogar, celebramos el Día de los Lamentos. Mi madre se sentó en el cuarto peldaño de la escalera que conducía a la habitación de las mujeres, con los pies apoyados en el tercero, y entonó un lamento.

-Nakuru, eras una perla en mi mano- cantó-. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Dos riachuelos resbalan por mis mejillas. Pronto quedará un espacio vacío

Nakuru, sus hermanas de juramento y las otras mujeres del pueblo rompieron a llorar al oír el triste lamento de mi madre.

A continuación cantó mi tía, siguiendo el ritmo que había marcado mi madre. Como siempre, intentaba ser optimista en medio de la desgracia.

-Soy fea y no muy inteligente, pero siempre he procurado tener buen humor. He amado a mi esposo y él me ha amado a mí. Somos un par de patos mandarines feos y no muy inteligentes. Lo hemos pasado muy bien en la cama. Espero que tú también lo pases bien

Cuando me llegó el turno, murmuré:

-Hermana Mayor, mi corazón llora de perderte. Si hubiéramos sido hijos varones, no tendríamos que separarnos. Seguiríamos siempre juntos, como nuestro padre y nuestro tío. Nuestra familia está triste. La habitación del piso de arriba estará vacía sin ti- como quería hacerle el mejor regalo posible, le canté lo que me había enseñado Tomoyo-: Todo el mundo necesita ropa, por muy fresco que sea el verano y por muy templado que sea el invierno, así que confecciona ropa para los demás sin necesidad de que te lo pidan. Aunque la mesa esté bien abastecida, deja que tus suegros coman primero. Trabaja sin descanso y recuerda tres cosas: sé buena y respetuosa con tus suegros; sé buena con tu esposo y cose siempre para él, y sé buena con tus hijos y un ejemplo de decoro para ellos. Si lo haces, tu nueva familia te tratará bien. Mantente serena en esa hermosa casa

A continuación cantaron las hermanas de juramento. Adoraban a Nakuru, que era amable e inteligente. Cuando se casara la última hermana de juramento, disolverían su valiosa hermandad. Ya sólo tendrían recuerdos de cuando tejían y bordaban juntas. Sólo tendrían las palabras anotadas en sus libros del tercer día para consolarse en años venideros. Juraron que, cuando muriera una de ellas, las otras irían al funeral y quemarían sus escritos para que las palabras viajaran con ella hasta el más allá. Aunque las hermanas de juramento estaban desconsoladas por su partida, esperaban que fuera feliz.

Cuando hubieron cantado todas y se hubieron derramado abundantes lágrimas, Tomoyo anunció:

-No te voy a cantar. Lo que haré será compartir contigo el modo que hemos encontrado tu hermana y yo para mantenerte siempre con nosotras- sacó nuestro abanico de la manga de su túnica, lo abrió y leyó el sencillo pareado que ambas habíamos escrito-: "Hermana mayor y buena amiga, tranquila y cariñosa. Eres un feliz recuerdo para nosotras"- a continuación señaló la florecita rosa que había pintado en la guirnalda, cada vez más larga, del borde superior del abanico y que a partir de entonces representaría a Nakuru.

Al día siguiente recogimos hojas de bambú y llenamos baldes de agua. Cuando llegó la nueva familia de Nakuru, les lanzamos hojas, que simbolizaban que el amor de los novios se mantendría siempre fresco, como el bambú; luego los rociamos con agua, símbolo de la pureza de la novia. Esas bromas iban acompañadas de risas y gritos de júbilo.

Pasaron las horas entre banquetes y lamentos. Se exhibió el ajuar para que todos admiraran la calidad de las labores de Nakuru. La novia estaba hermosa, aunque no podía contener las lágrimas. A la mañana siguiente subió al palanquín que la conduciría hasta la casa de su nueva familia. Volvimos a lanzar agua, mientras vociferábamos: "¡Casar a una hija es como tirar agua!". Fuimos todos a pie hasta la linde del pueblo y vimos cómo el cortejo cruzaba el puente y salía de Puwei. Tres días más tarde, enviamos al nuevo pueblo de Nakuru pastelillos de arroz, regalos y todos nuestros libros del tercer día, que las mujeres leerían en voz alta en la habitación de arriba. Un día después, tal como marcaba la tradición, Touya subió al carro de la familia, fue a recoger a Nakuru y la trajo a casa. Exceptuando unas cuantas visitas conyugales, repartidas a lo largo del año, Nakuru seguiría viviendo con nosotros hasta el final de su primer embarazo.

De todos los acontecimientos de la boda de Nakuru, lo que mejor recuerdo es su regreso tras una visita nupcial a la casa de su esposo, la primavera siguiente. Normalmente Nakuru era una persona muy serena (se sentaba en su taburete, en un rincón, y trabajaba en silencio en su labor; nunca provocaba discusiones y siempre se mostraba obediente), pero ese día se arrodilló en el suelo y, con la cara hundida en el regazo de mi madre, le contó sus penas entre sollozos. Su suegra la maltrataba y criticaba y no paraba de quejarse. Su esposo era ignorante y burdo. Sus suegros pretendían que sacara agua del pozo y lavara la ropa de toda la familia. ¿No veía que tenía los nudillos en carne viva de las faenas del día anterior? Le escatimaban la comida y hablaban mal de nuestra familia porque no enviábamos suficientes provisiones cuando ella iba de visita.

Rika, Tomoyo y yo nos apiñamos y chascamos la lengua en señal de conmiseración; nos compadecíamos de Nakuru, pero creíamos que a nosotras nunca nos pasaría lo que a ella. Mi madre le acariciaba el cabello y le daba palmaditas en la temblorosa espalda. Yo creía que le diría que no se preocupara, que esos problemas eran pasajeros, pero mi madre no despegó los labios. Con gesto de impotencia, buscaba a mi tía con la mirada, con la esperanza de que ella pudiera ofrecerle consejo.

-Tengo treinta y ocho años- dijo mi tía, no con pena sino con resignación-. La suerte no me ha acompañado. Tengo una buena familia, pero mis pies y mi cara marcaron mi destino. Cualquier mujer, aunque no sea muy inteligente ni muy hermosa, puede encontrar esposo, porque hasta los hombres más tarados pueden engendrar un hijo. Ellos sólo necesitan un recipiente. Mi padre me casó con la mejor familia que encontró dispuesta a acogerme. ¿Crees que no lloré entonces como tú lloras ahora? Pero el destino fue aún más cruel conmigo. No concebí ningún hijo varón. Me convertí en una carga para mis suegros. Ojalá tuviera un hijo varón y una vida feliz. Me gustaría que mi hija no se casara, porque así la tendría a ella para aliviar mis penas. Pero la vida de las mujeres es así. No puedes escapar de tu destino. Estás predestinada

Los sentimientos expresados por mi tía, que era la única de la familia que siempre tenía a punto un comentario gracioso, que siempre hablaba de lo felices que eran mi tío y ella en la cama, que siempre nos guiaba en nuestro aprendizaje con paciencia y alegría, provocaron una conmoción. Rika me cogió una mano y me la apretó. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al reconocer aquella verdad, que hasta ese momento nadie había pronunciado en la habitación de las mujeres. Nunca habíamos pensado en lo dura que había sido la vida para mi tía, pero entonces repasé los años pasados y comprendí que mi tía siempre había puesto al mal tiempo buena cara.

Huelga decir que sus palabras no consolaron a Nakuru. Sollozaba aún con más fuerza y se tapaba los oídos con las manos. Mi madre tenía que hablar, pero, cuando lo hizo, las palabras que salieron de su boca procedían de lo más profundo del yin: lo negativo, lo oscuro y lo femenino.

-Te has casado- dijo con una extraña indiferencia-. Te has ido a vivir a otro pueblo. Tu suegra es cruel. Tu esposo no te quiere. Nos gustaría que no te marcharas nunca, pero todas las hijas abandonan la casa natal tarde o temprano. Todo el mundo está de acuerdo. Todo el mundo lo acepta. Puedes llorar y suplicar que te dejemos venir a casa, podemos lamentarnos de que ya no estés con nosotros, pero no tenemos alternativa. Hay un dicho que lo explica muy bien: "Si una hija no se casa, no vale nada; si el fuego no arrasa la montaña, la tierra no será fértil".

* * *

N.A.: En este momento no tengo mucho tiempo, pero decidí aprovechar los pocos minutos libres que tengo para subir el capítulo. Espero que les agrade.

Nos leemos pronto  
Kokoro539


	8. La fiesta de la brisa

EL ABANICO DE SEDA

_Esta es una adaptación de la novela homónima a los personajes de CCS, por lo tanto los nombres de la mayoría de los nombres que aparecen aquí, pertenecen a CLAMP, pero la trama es de la autora Lisa See. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro._

_En esta novela se ha seguido el calendario tradicional chino. El tercer año del reinado del emperador Daoguang, que fue cuando en esta historia, nace la protagonista, corresponde a 1823. La rebelión taiping empezó en 1851 y terminó en 1864._

_Se cree que el __nu__shu__ (el código secreto de escritura utilizado por las mujeres en una remota región del sur de la provincia de Hunan) apareció hace mil años. Parece ser la única escritura del mundo creada y utilizada exclusivamente por mujeres._

"AÑOS DE CABELLO RECOGIDO"

LA FIESTA DE LA BRISA

Tomoyo y yo cumplimos quince años. Nuestro peinado representaba un fénix, símbolo de que pronto nos casaríamos. Trabajábamos con ahínco en la elaboración de nuestros ajuares. Hablábamos con voz queda. Caminábamos con gracia con nuestros lotos dorados. Dominábamos el _nu shu_ y, cuando no estábamos juntas, nos escribíamos casi a diario. Ayudábamos en la casa barriendo, recogiendo hortalizas del huerto, cocinando, lavando los platos y la ropa, tejiendo y cosiendo. Se nos consideraba mujeres, pero sin las responsabilidades de las mujeres casadas. Todavía gozábamos de libertad para visitarnos cuando queríamos y para pasar las horas en la habitación de arriba, donde cuchicheábamos y bordábamos con las cabezas muy juntas. Nos unía ese amor con que yo soñaba de pequeña.

Ese año, Tomoyo vino a pasar con nosotros la Fiesta de la Brisa, que se celebra durante la época más calurosa del año, cuando las reservas de la anterior cosecha se están agotando y todavía no se ha recogido la nueva. Las nueras, que son las mujeres de rango inferior de la casa, viajan a su hogar natal y pasan allí varios días o incluso semanas. Lo llamamos la Fiesta de la Brisa, pero en realidad son varios días en que las familias se libran de tener que alimentar a sus nueras.

Nakuru acababa de instalarse definitivamente en la casa de su esposo. Estaba a punto de nacer su primer hijo y era allí donde le correspondía estar. Mi madre había ido a visitar a su familia y se había llevado a Hermano Segundo. Mi tía también había ido a su casa natal, y Rika estaba con sus hermanas de juramento, en el mismo Puwei. La esposa de Touya y su hija estaban "capturando la brisa" con su familia natal. Mi padre, mi tío y Touya se las apañaban muy bien solos. De vez en cuando nos pedían a Tomoyo y a mí que les lleváramos té caliente, tabaco y rodajas de sandía, pero, aparte de eso, no teníamos gran cosa que hacer. Así pues, pasamos tres días y tres noches de la semana de la Fiesta de la Brisa solas en la habitación de arriba.

La primera noche, nos tumbamos juntas con los vendajes en los pies, las zapatillas de dormir, la ropa interior y los camisones. Pusimos la cama bajo la celosía, con la esperanza de "capturar la brisa", pero no corría ni pizca de aire y nos estábamos asando de calor. La luna pronto estaría llena. Su luz, que se colaba por la ventana, iluminaba nuestros rostros, bañados en sudor, y nos causaba mayor sensación de bochorno. La segunda noche, que fue aún más calurosa, Tomoyo propuso que nos quitáramos la camisa de dormir.

-Estamos solas- dijo-. Nadie se enterará

Eso nos alivió un poco, pero aún teníamos calor.

La tercera noche que pasamos solas, la luna estaba llena y un resplandor azulado bañaba la habitación de arriba. Tras asegurarnos de que los hombres dormían, nos quitamos la ropa, incluso la interior. Sólo nos dejamos puestos los vendajes y las zapatillas de dormir. El aire nos acariciaba la piel, pero no era una brisa fresca y seguimos con tanto calor como si estuviéramos completamente vestidas.

-Con esto no basta- dijo Tomoyo, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Se incorporó y cogió nuestro abanico. Lo abrió despacio y empezó a abanicarme. Pese a que el aire estaba caliente, me proporcionaba una sensación muy placentera. Sin embargo, Tomoyo frunció el entrecejo. Cerró el abanico y lo dejó. Entonces escudriñó mi rostro un instante, y luego dejó que su mirada descendiera por mi cuello y mis pechos hasta posarse en mi vientre. No me avergonzó que me mirara de ese modo, porque era mi _laotong, _mi alma gemela.

Levanté la cabeza y vi que se llevaba el índice a los labios, entre los que asomó la punta de su lengua, rosada y brillante a la luz de la luna llena. Con un gesto delicadísimo deslizó la yema del dedo por la húmeda superficie. Luego llevó el dedo hasta mi vientre. Trazó una línea hacia la izquierda, después otra en la dirección opuesta, y a continuación dibujó algo parecido a dos cruces. El frío de la saliva me puso la carne de gallina. Cerré los ojos y dejé que esa sensación se extendiera por mi cuerpo, hasta que de pronto la humedad desapareció. Cuando abrí los ojos, Tomoyo me miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué?- no esperó a que yo contestara- Es un carácter- explicó-. A ver si sabes cuál

Entonces comprendí qué había hecho. Había escrito un carácter de _nu shu_ en mi vientre. Llevábamos años haciendo algo parecido: trazábamos caracteres en el suelo con un palo, o nos los dibujábamos la una a la otra con el dedo en la palma de la mano o en la espalda.

-Lo haré otra vez- dijo-, pero presta atención

Volvió a lamerse el dedo con un fluido movimiento y, cuando rozó de nuevo mi piel, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos. Noté como si mi cuerpo se volviera más pesado y me faltara el aliento. Un trazo hacia la izquierda que formaba una media luna, otra media luna debajo, mirando hacia el otro lado, dos trazos a la derecha para crear la primera cruz, y otros dos a la izquierda para dibujar la segunda. Una vez más, mantuve los párpados cerrados hasta que dejé de sentir aquel frescor pasajero. Cuando los abrí, Tomoyo me observaba con curiosidad.

-Cama- dije.

-Muy bien- susurró-. Cierra los ojos. Voy a escribir otro

Esta vez lo escribió más apretujado y más pequeño, justo al lado del hueso derecho de mi cadera. Lo reconocí de inmediato: era un verbo que significaba "iluminar".

Cuando lo dije, ella acercó su cara a la mía y me susurró al oído:

-Perfecto

El siguiente carácter se arremolinó en mi vientre, junto al otro hueso de la cadera.

-Luz de luna- dije, y abrí los ojos-. La luz de la luna ilumina mi cama

Tomoyo sonrió al ver que había reconocido el primer verso del poema de la dinastía Tang que ella misma me había enseñado; entonces permutamos las posiciones. Tal como ella había hecho conmigo, me entretuve contemplando su cuerpo: la finura del cuello, sus pequeños senos, la lisa extensión de su vientre, tentadora como un pedazo de seda por bordar; los huesos de la cadera, que sobresalían angulosos; un triángulo idéntico al mío, y dos delgadas piernas que se estrechaban hasta desaparecer en las zapatillas de dormir de seda roja.

No olvidéis que yo todavía no me había casado. Aún no sabía nada acerca de la vida de los esposos. Más tarde comprendería que para una mujer no hay nada más íntimo que sus zapatillas de dormir y que para un hombre no hay nada más erótico que ver la blanca piel de una mujer desnuda realzada por el rojo intenso de esas zapatillas, pero os aseguro que esa noche mi mirada se detuvo en ellas. Eran las zapatillas de verano de Tomoyo, en las que mi _laotong _había bordado los Cinco Venenos: el ciempiés, el sapo, el escorpión, la serpiente y el lagarto. Ésos eran los símbolos tradicionales para contrarrestar los males del verano: el cólera, la peste, la fiebre tifoidea, la malaria y el tifus. Sus puntadas eran perfectas, y también era perfecto todo su cuerpo.

Me lamí el dedo y contemplé su blanca piel. Cuando le acaricié el vientre por encima del ombligo con el dedo húmedo, noté cómo ella inspiraba. Sus pechos ascendieron, su estómago se hundió y se le puso carne de gallina.

-Yo- dijo. Había acertado. Escribí el siguiente carácter debajo de su ombligo-. Creer- dijo. Entonces la imité y escribí junto al hueso derecho de su cadera-. Ligera- a continuación junto al hueso izquierdo-. Nieve

Ella conocía el poema, así que las palabras no tenían ningún misterio; la gracia consistía en las sensaciones que producía escribirlas y leerlas. Hasta ese momento yo había trazado los caracteres en los mismos sitios que ella; ahora tenía que encontrar otro lugar. Elegí ese punto blando donde se juntan las costillas encima del estómago, consciente de que era una zona sensible al tacto, al miedo, al amor. Tomoyo se estremeció al notar la yema de mi dedo cuando escribí "temprano".

Sólo faltaban dos palabras para terminar el verso. Yo sabía qué quería hacer, pero vacilé. Volví a deslizar la yema del dedo por la punta de la lengua. Entonces, envalentonada por el calor, la luz de la luna y el tacto de su piel, escribí con el dedo húmedo en uno de sus pechos. Tomoyo separó los labios y emitió un débil gemido. No dijo qué carácter era, y yo no se lo pedí. Antes de dibujar el último carácter del verso me tumbé de costado junto a ella para ver mejor cómo reaccionaba su piel. Me lamí el dedo, tracé el carácter y observé cómo su pezón se tensaba y fruncía. Nos quedamos inmóviles un momento. Después, sin abrir los ojos, Tomoyo susurró el verso completo: "Yo creo que es la ligera nevada de una mañana de principios de invierno"

Mi _laotong_ se puso de costado y me miró. Me tocó una mejilla con ternura, como hacía todas las noches desde que empezáramos a dormir juntas, años atrás. Su rostro resplandecía a la luz de la luna. Entonces deslizó la mano por mi cuello y por mi pecho hasta llegar a las caderas.

-Quedan dos versos- dijo.

Se incorporó y yo me tumbé boca arriba. Yo creía que nunca había soportado tanto calor como en las noches pasadas, pero entonces, desnuda a la luz de la luna, sentí arder en mi interior un fuego mucho más abrasador que cualquier castigo que los dioses pudieran imponernos con los ciclos de las estaciones.

Cuando comprendí dónde pensaba escribir Tomoyo el primer carácter, hice un esfuerzo y me concentré. Se había colocado a mis pies, los había levantado y apoyado sobre su regazo. Empezó a escribir en la cara interna del tobillo izquierdo, justo encima del borde de mi zapatilla de dormir roja. Cuando terminó, repitió la operación en el tobillo derecho. A continuación fue pasando de una extremidad a otra, escribiendo siempre justo por encima de los vendajes. Yo notaba un cosquilleo de placer en los pies, esas partes de mi cuerpo que me habían provocado tanto dolor y sufrimiento, y de los que recogía tanto orgullo y tanta belleza. Tomoyo y yo éramos almas gemelas desde hacía ocho años, pero nunca habíamos compartido una intimidad semejante. Éste fue el verso que escribió: "Miro hacia arriba y contemplo la luna llena en el cielo nocturno".

Estaba deseando que mi _laotong _experimentara el mismo placer que yo acababa de sentir. Levanté sus lotos dorados y me los puse sobre los muslos. Elegí el sitio que había encontrado más exquisito: el hueco entre el hueso del tobillo y el tendón que arranca de allí y asciende por la parte de atrás de la pantorrilla. Escribí un carácter que puede significar "inclinarse", "doblegarse" o "postrarse". En el otro tobillo escribí la palabra "yo".

Le solté los pies y escribí un carácter en la pantorrilla. Después elegí un punto en la cara interna del muslo izquierdo, un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Dibujé los últimos caracteres en la parte más alta de los muslos. Me incliné y me concentré en dibujarlos a la perfección. Soplé sobre los trazos, consciente de la sensación que con eso iba a causar.

Después recitamos juntas el poema entero:

_La luz de la luna ilumina mi cama.  
__Yo creo que es la ligera nevada de una mañana de principios de invierno.  
__Miro hacia arriba y contemplo la luna llena en el cielo nocturno.  
__Me inclino. Echo de menos mi hogar._

Como es bien sabido, el poema habla de un funcionario que siente nostalgia de su hogar; pero aquella noche, y siempre a partir de entonces, yo creí que hablaba de nosotras. Tomoyo era mi hogar, y yo el suyo.


	9. Rika

EL ABANICO DE SEDA

_Esta es una adaptación de la novela homónima a los personajes de CCS, por lo tanto los nombres de la mayoría de los nombres que aparecen aquí, pertenecen a CLAMP, pero la trama es de la autora Lisa See. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro._

_En esta novela se ha seguido el calendario tradicional chino. El tercer año del reinado del emperador Daoguang, que fue cuando en esta historia, nace la protagonista, corresponde a 1823. La rebelión taiping empezó en 1851 y terminó en 1864._

_Se cree que el __nu__shu__ (el código secreto de escritura utilizado por las mujeres en una remota región del sur de la provincia de Hunan) apareció hace mil años. Parece ser la única escritura del mundo creada y utilizada exclusivamente por mujeres._

"AÑOS DE CABELLO RECOGIDO"

RIKA

Al día siguiente regresó Rika y nos pusimos a trabajar de nuevo. Hacía varios meses que nuestros respectivos suegros habían elegido la fecha de nuestras bodas, y ya habían hecho entrega de los primeros regalos a la familia de las novias: más carne de cerdo y dulces, así como cajas de madera para ir colocando todos los elementos de nuestro ajuar. Por último enviaron la tela, que era lo más importante.

Ya he explicado que mi madre y mi tía tejían para nuestra familia, y por aquel entonces Rika y yo éramos también dos expertas tejedoras. Participábamos en un proceso artesanal: mi padre y mi tío cultivaban el algodón y las mujeres de la familia lo limpiaban; nuestra posición económica no nos permitía derrochar las materas primas, así que empleábamos con moderación la cera de abeja con que dibujábamos los estampados y los tintes con que teñíamos la tela de azul.

Aparte de con los tejidos que fabricábamos con nuestras propias manos, yo sólo podía comparar la tela nupcial que había recibido con la de las túnicas, los pantalones y los tocados de Tomoyo, confeccionados con hermosos tejidos y adornados con sofisticados dibujos para formar un elegante vestuario. De las prendas que llevaba Tomoyo en esa época, mi favorita era un traje de color añil. El complicado estampado y el corte de la túnica no podían compararse siquiera con los atuendos de las mujeres casadas de Puwei. Sin embargo, Tomoyo lo llevó con toda naturalidad hasta que empezó a desteñirse y deshilacharse. Lo que intento decir es que yo me inspiraba en la tela y su corte. Quería hacerme ropa de diario que no desentonara en Tongkou.

El algodón que enviaron mis suegros en concepto de pago por la novia cambió por completo mi forma de pensar. Era suave, sin semillas, con elaborados dibujos, y estaba teñido con el añil intenso que tanto apreciaba el pueblo yao. Al recibir ese regalo comprendí que todavía me quedaba mucho por aprender y hacer. Con todo, esa tela de algodón no era nada comparada con las sedas que me mandaron más tarde, de excelente calidad y perfectamente teñidas. Rojo para la boda, pero también para los aniversarios, las celebraciones de Año Nuevo y otras fiestas. Morado y verde, apropiados para una joven esposa. Un gris azulado como el cielo antes de una tormenta y un verde azulado como el estanque del pueblo en verano para mis años de madurez y, por último, de viudedad. Negro y azul oscuro para los hombres de mi nueva familia. Había sedas sencillas y otras cuya trama dibujaba signos de la doble felicidad, peonías o nubes.

No podía disponer a mi antojo de esos rollos de seda y algodón que me habían enviado mis suegros. Tenía que emplearlos para preparar mi ajuar, igual que Rika y Tomoyo tenían que utilizar sus regalos para preparar los suyos. Debíamos confeccionar suficientes colchas, fundas para almohada, zapatos y prendas de vestir para toda una vida, pues las mujeres yao creen que no deben aceptar nada de su familia política. ¡Ay, las colchas! Voy a hablaros de las colchas. Su confección resulta aburrida y agotadora. Sin embargo, existe la creencia de que cuantas más aporte una mujer al hogar de sus suegros, más hijos varones engendrará; por eso hacíamos el mayor número posible.

En cambio, nos encantaba hacer zapatos. Confeccionábamos zapatos para nuestros maridos, nuestras suegras, nuestros suegros y cualquier otra persona que viviera en nuestro nuevo hogar, incluidos hermanos, hermanas, cuñadas y niños (yo tuve suerte, porque mi esposo era el primogénito de la familia y sólo tenía tres hermanos más jóvenes. Los zapatos de los hombres eran muy sencillos y no daban ningún trabajo. Rika, en cambio, tenía que soportar una carga mucho más pesada. En su nuevo hogar vivían el hijo, sus padres, cinco hermanas, una tía, un tío y sus tres hijos). Además teníamos que hacer dieciséis pares para nosotras: cuatro para cada una de las cuatro estaciones. De todas nuestras labores, los zapatos serían los más examinados, pero eso no nos preocupaba, porque poníamos muchísimo cuidado en la confección de cada par, desde la suela hasta la última puntada del bordado. Los zapatos nos permitían demostrar nuestras habilidades técnicas y artísticas, y además transmitían un mensaje alegre y optimista. En nuestro dialecto, la palabra "zapato" se pronuncia igual que la palabra "niño". Igual que las colchas, se suponía que cuantos más hiciéramos, más hijos tendríamos. La diferencia es que su confección requiere delicadeza, mientras que coser colchas es una dura tarea. Como las tres niñas trabajábamos juntas, competíamos de forma amistosa para crear los diseños más espléndidos en la parte exterior de cada par de zapatos, y para que el interior fuera sólido y resistente.

Nuestras futuras familias nos habían enviado patrones de sus pies. No conocíamos a nuestros esposos y, por lo tanto, ignorábamos si eran altos o tenían la cara picada de viruela, pero sí sabíamos qué tamaño tenían sus pies. Éramos jóvenes (y románticas, como todas las niñas de esa edad) e imaginábamos toda clase de cosas acerca de nuestros esposos a partir de esos patrones. Algunas resultaron ciertas, pero la mayoría no.

Con ayuda de los patrones, cortábamos trozos de tela de algodón y los pegábamos formando tres capas. Cuando habíamos hecho varias suelas, las dejábamos secar en el alféizar de la ventana. Durante la semana de la Fiesta de la Brisa se secaban muy deprisa. Una vez secas, cogíamos esas piezas de varias capas, juntábamos tres y las cosíamos para confeccionar una suela gruesa y fuerte. Muchas mujeres las cosen con puntadas sencillas que recuerdan a las semillas de arroz, pero nosotras queríamos impresionar a nuestras nuevas familias, así que las cosíamos creando diferentes dibujos: una mariposa con las alas desplegadas para los zapatos del esposo, un crisantemo en flor para los de la suegra, un grillo en una rama para los del suegro. ¡Y todo ese trabajo sólo para las suelas! Pensad que para nosotras esos zapatos eran mensajes destinados a nuestra futura familia, que esperábamos nos acogiera bien cuando llegara el momento.

Como ya he dicho, aquel año hizo un calor insoportable durante la Fiesta de la Brisa, que duraba una semana, y en la habitación de arriba nos asfixiábamos. Abajo se estaba un poquito mejor. Bebíamos té con la esperanza de refrescarnos, pero sufríamos aunque lleváramos nuestras túnicas de verano y nuestros pantalones más ligeros. Para aliviarnos evocábamos sensaciones refrescantes. Yo hablaba de cuánto me gustaba sumergir los pies en el río. Rika recordaba sus carreras por los campos, a finales de otoño, cuando el aire frío te cortaba las mejillas. Tomoyo nos contó que en una ocasión había viajado al norte con su padre y había sentido el gélido viento que llegaba de Mongolia. Pero nada de eso nos confortaba. Era un tormento.

Mi padre y mi tío se compadecían de nosotras. Sabían mejor que nadie lo cruel que era aquel calor, pues trabajaban todos los días bajo un sol abrasador. Pero éramos pobres. No teníamos un patio interior donde pasar las horas, ni una parcela adonde pudieran llevarnos los porteadores para estar a la sombra de un árbol, ni ningún otro sitio donde estar al abrigo de las miradas de los desconocidos. Así pues, mi padre cogió tela de mi madre y, con la ayuda de mi tío, levantó una suerte de pabellón en la fachada norte de la casa. Pusieron unas colchas de invierno en el suelo para que nos sentáramos.

-Los hombres pasan todo el día en el campo, de modo que no os verán- dijo mi padre-. Hasta que cambie el tiempo, podéis trabajar aquí. Pero no se lo digáis a vuestras madres

Rika estaba acostumbrada a ir a pie a casa de sus hermanas de juramento para hacer sus labores con ellas, pero yo no salía a las calles de Puwei desde mi primera infancia. Sí, había cruzado el umbral para subir al palanquín de la señora Wang y recogido hortalizas en el huerto, pero, aparte de eso, sólo me permitían mirar por la celosía y ver desde allí el callejón que discurría junto a nuestro hogar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no participaba en la vida del pueblo.

Así pues, nos sentimos muy felices en aquel pabellón; el calor seguía, pero estábamos cómodas y distendidas. Sentadas a la sombra "capturando la brisa", bordábamos zapatos o les dábamos los últimos retoques. Rika confeccionaba con esmero sus zapatillas de boda de seda roja, en las que hacía brotar flores de loto rosadas y blancas, que simbolizaban su pureza y fertilidad. Tomoyo acababa de terminar un par de zapatos de seda azul celeste con nubes bordadas para su suegra; reposaban a nuestro lado, en la colcha, minúsculos y elegantes, y eran un discreto recordatorio de la calidad que debían tener todos nuestros proyectos. Verlos me producía una gran alegría, pues me recordaban la túnica que Tomoyo llevaba el día que nos conocimos. Pero los sentimientos nostálgicos no parecían interesar a mi alma gemela, que se había puesto a trabajar en otro par de zapatos de seda morada con reborde blanco. Los caracteres que representaban las palabras "morado" y "blanco", escritos uno al lado del otro, significaban "muchos hijos". Tomoyo solía inspirarse en el cielo para elegir los adornos de sus bordados, y en ese par, que era para ella, había pájaros y otras criaturas voladoras. Yo estaba terminando unos zapatos para mi suegra. Sus pies eran un poco más grandes que los míos, y me enorgullecía pensar que, a juzgar por el tamaño de los míos, ella tendría que considerarme digna de su hijo. Todavía no la conocía, de modo que ignoraba sus preferencias, pero con el calor que hacía aquellos días yo sólo pensaba en cosas refrescantes. Mi dibujo, que cubría todo el zapato, representaba un paisaje con mujeres descansando bajo los sauces junto a un arroyo. La escena era una fantasía, pero también lo eran las aves míticas que adornaban los zapatos de Tomoyo.

Formábamos un bonito cuadro sentadas en aquellas colchas, con las piernas dobladas bajo el cuerpo: tres alegres doncellas destinadas a buenas familias, trabajando en la elaboración de sus ajuares y haciendo gala de excelentes modales cuando alguna vecina las visitaba. Los niños se paraban a hablar con nosotras cuando salían a recoger leña o llevaban al río el carabao de su familia. Las niñas encargadas de vigilar a sus hermanos pequeños nos dejaban cogerlos en brazos. Imaginábamos cómo sería cuidar de nuestros propios hijos. Las ancianas viudas, cuya reputación no peligraba, venían a vernos para chismorrear, examinar nuestros bordados y admirar la palidez de nuestro cutis.

El quinto día nos visitó la señora Gao. Acababa de regresar del poblado de Getan, donde estaba negociando una unión. Había aprovechado el viaje para entregar a Nakuru unas cartas que le habíamos escrito y para recoger la que ella nos enviaba. No sentíamos el menor afecto por la señora Gao, pero nos había enseñado a respetar a nuestros mayores. Le ofrecimos té, pero rehusó. Como a nosotras no podía sacarnos dinero, me entregó la carta y volvió a subir al palanquín. Esperamos a que hubiera doblado la esquina y entonces cogí mi aguja de bordar para rasgar el sello de pasta de arroz. Debido a lo que sucedió más tarde ese mismo día, y a que Nakuru usaba muchas frases del _nu shu, _creo que puedo reconstruir el texto de aquella carta:

_Familia:  
__Hoy cojo un pincel y mi corazón vuela hasta mi hogar.  
__Escribo a mi familia: saludos a mis queridos padres, a mi tía y a mi tío.  
__Cuando pienso en el pasado, no puedo reprimir las lágrimas.  
__Todavía me entristece haber dejado mi hogar.  
__Mi hijo está a punto de nacer y paso mucho calor.  
__Mis suegros son despreciables.  
__Hago todas las labores domésticas.  
__Con este calor no se puede vivir  
__Hermana, prima, cuidad de nuestros padres  
__La única esperanza de las mujeres es que nuestros padres vivan muchos años  
__Así siempre tendremos un lugar al que regresar y donde pasar las fiestas.  
__En nuestra casa natal siempre habrá gente que nos quiere.  
__Por favor, sed buenas con nuestros padres.  
__ Vuestra hija, hermana y prima_

Cuando acabé de leerla, cerré los ojos y pensé: "Qué triste está Nakuru y qué contenta estoy yo". Me alegraba de que siguiéramos la costumbre de no instalarnos en la casa de nuestro esposo hasta poco antes del nacimiento de nuestro primer hijo. Todavía faltaban dos años para mi boda y tres, seguramente, para que me fuera a vivir con mis suegros.

Una especie de sollozo interrumpió mis pensamientos. Abrí los ojos y miré a Tomoyo, que con expresión de desconcierto miraba fijamente hacia su derecha. Me volví hacia Rika, que se frotaba el cuello, al tiempo que aspiraba grandes bocanadas de aire.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

Rika respiraba con dificultad, produciendo un angustioso sonido –"uuuu, uuuu, uuuu"– que jamás olvidaré.

Me miró con sus preciosos ojos. Dejó de frotarse con la mano y se apretó el cuello. No hizo ademán de levantarse; continuaba sentada con las piernas dobladas debajo del cuerpo. Seguía pareciendo una muchacha sentada a la sombra en una tarde calurosa, con la labor en el regazo, pero yo me percaté de que el cuello empezaba a hinchársele.

-Ve a pedir ayuda, Tomoyo- la apremié-. Busca a mi padre, busca a mi tío. ¡Deprisa!

Con el rabillo del ojo vi cómo Tomoyo intentaba correr con sus diminutos pies. Su voz, que no estaba acostumbrada a que la forzaran, sonó temblorosa y chillona cuando exclamó:

-¡Socorro! ¡Socorro!

Me arrastré por la colcha hasta Rika y vi que una abeja agonizaba sobre su labor. El aguijón debía de haberse quedado clavado en el cuello de mi prima. Le cogí una mano. Ella abrió la boca y vi que tenía la lengua hinchada.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- pregunté- ¿Quieres que intente extraer el aguijón? -ambas sabíamos que era demasiado tarde para eso- ¿Quieres agua?

Rika no podía contestar. Respiraba sólo por la nariz y cada vez le costaba más inspirar.

Oí a Tomoyo gritar por el pueblo:

-¡Padre! ¡Tío! ¡Hermano Mayor! ¡Que alguien nos ayude!

Los niños que solían visitarnos acudieron con presteza y se reunieron alrededor de nuestra colcha, observando boquiabiertos cómo a Rika se le hinchaban el cuello, la lengua, los párpados y las manos. Su piel pasó de la palidez de la luna, al rosa, el rojo, el morado y el azul. Parecía un personaje de una historia de fantasmas. Llegaron algunas viudas de Puwei y al ver a mi prima menearon la cabeza, compungidas.

Rika me miró a los ojos. Se le había hinchado tanto la mano que yo le sujetaba que los dedos parecían salchichas sobre mi palmas; la piel estaba tan tensa y brillante que parecía a punto de desgarrarse. Apreté contra mi pecho su monstruosa mano.

-Escúchame, Rika- supliqué-. Tu padre vendrá enseguida, Espéralo. Él te quiere mucho. Todos te queremos, Rika. ¿Me oyes?

Las ancianas rompieron a llorar. Los niños se abrazaban unos a otros. La vida en nuestro pueblo era difícil. ¿Quién no había visto morir a alguien? Pero no era habitual ver tanto valor, tanta serenidad, tanta nobleza en los últimos momentos.

-Has sido una buena prima- proseguí-. Siempre te he querido. Siempre te querré

Rika volvió a tomar aliento, y esta vez su respiración sonó como el lento chirrido de una bisagra. Ya apenas entraba aire en sus pulmones.

-Rika, Rika...

Cesó el espeluznante sonido. Los ojos de mi prima no eran más que dos estrechas rendijas en un rostro brutalmente crispado, pero ella no dejaba de mirarme, consciente de lo que ocurría. Había oído cuanto yo le había dicho. En sus últimos momentos, cuando ya no entraba ni salía aire de sus pulmones, sentí que Rika me transmitía muchos mensajes: "Dile a mi madre que la quiero", "Dile a mi padre que lo quiero", "Diles a tus padres que les agradezco todo cuanto han hecho por mí", "No dejes que sufran por mí". Entonces inclinó la cabeza.

Nadie se movió. Todo se quedó tan inmóvil como el paisaje que yo había bordado en mis zapatos. Sólo los sollozos y los gemidos indicaban que estaba ocurriendo una desgracia.

Mi tío entró corriendo en el callejón y se abrió paso a empujones entre la gente hasta llegar a donde estábamos sentadas Rika y yo. Mi prima parecía tan serena que mi tío abrigó esperanzas, pero mi rostro y el de los que nos rodeaban lo desengañaron. Entonces soltó un grito desgarrador y cayó de rodillas. Y al ver cuán distorsionada tenía la cara, soltó un aullido estremecedor. Los niños más pequeños huyeron, asustados. Mi tío sudaba porque venía de trabajar en los campos y por la carrera hasta la casa, y yo percibía su olor corporal. Las lágrimas le resbalaban por la nariz, las mejillas y la barbilla y desaparecían en su sudada túnica.

Entonces llegó mi padre, que se arrodilló junto a su hermano. Unos segundos más tarde, Touya se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre, jadeando. Llevaba a Tomoyo a cuestas.

Mi tío empezó a hablar a su hija.

-Despierta, pequeña. Despierta. Voy a buscar a tu madre. Ella te necesita. Despierta. Despierta

Mi padre lo agarró por el brazo y dijo:

-Es inútil

La postura en que se había sentado mi tío era muy parecida a la de Rika: la cabeza inclinada, las piernas dobladas debajo del cuerpo, las manos sobre el regazo; todo era igual, salvo las lágrimas que derramaban sus ojos y el implacable dolor que hacía estremecer su cuerpo.

Mi padre preguntó:

-¿Quieres cogerla tú o prefieres que lo haga yo?

Mi tío negó con la cabeza. Sin pronunciar palabra, sacó una pierna debajo del cuerpo y plantó el pie en el suelo para incorporarse; a continuación levantó a Rika y la llevó a la casa. Los demás estábamos tan conmocionados que apenas podíamos pensar. Sólo Tomoyo reaccionó; se encaminó presurosa hacia la mesa de la sala principal y retiró las tazas de té que habíamos puesto para cuando los hombres regresaran del campo. Mi tío tendió sobre ella a Rika y entonces los demás pudieron ver los estragos que el veneno de la abeja había hecho en el rostro y el cuerpo de mi prima. Yo no paraba de pensar: "Sólo han sido cinco minutos"

Tomoyo tomó de nuevo las riendas y dijo:

-Perdonad, pero tenéis que ir a buscar a los otros

Cuando mi tío comprendió que eso significaba que había que decir a mi tía que Rika había muerto, sus sollozos arreciaron. Yo ni quería pensar en mi tía. Rika siempre había sido su única fuente de verdadera felicidad. Estaba tan conmocionada por lo que le había pasado a mi prima que todavía no había tenido ocasión de sentir nada. De pronto noté que las fuerzas me abandonaban y las lágrimas anegaban mis ojos. Tomoyo me rodeó con un brazo y me guió hasta una silla, sin dejar de dar instrucciones.

-Touya, ve corriendo al pueblo natal de tu tía- ordenó-. Tengo unas monedas. Utilízalas para alquilar un palanquín para ella. Luego ve al pueblo natal de tu madre y dile que venga. Tendrás que traerla a cuestas, como has hecho conmigo. Quizá Hermano Segundo pueda ayudarte. Date prisa. Tu tía la necesitará.

Los demás aguardamos. Mi tío se sentó en un taburete junto a la mesa y lloró a mares sobre la túnica de Rika, de modo que las manchas se extendían por la tela como nubes de lluvia. Padre intentaba consolarlo, pero era inútil; nada podía consolarlo. Quien diga que los yao no quieren a sus hijas miente. Es verdad que carecemos de valor. Es verdad que nos crían con el único propósito de entregarnos a otra familia. Sin embargo, muchas veces nos aman y nos cuidan, pese a que nuestras familias natales se esfuercen por no encariñarse con nosotras. Si no, ¿por qué encontramos tan a menudo frases como "yo era una perla en la palma de la mano de mi padre" en nuestra escritura secreta? Puede que los padres intentemos no encariñarnos en exceso con nuestras hijas. Yo intenté no encariñarme con la mía, pero fue en vano. Ella mamaba de mis pechos como habían hecho mis hijos varones, lloraba en mis brazos, y me honró convirtiéndose en una mujer buena e inteligente que dominaba el _nu shu_. Mi tío había perdido para siempre a su perla.

Observando el rostro de Rika recordé cuánto nos habíamos querido. Nos habían vendado los pies al mismo tiempo. Nos habían encontrado esposo en el mismo pueblo. Nuestras vidas estaban felizmente entretejidas, y ahora nos separábamos para siempre.

Tomoyo iba de un lado para otro. Preparó té, pero nadie lo bebió. Recorrió toda la casa en busca de prendas blancas de luto y nos las entregó. Se quedó junto a la puerta para recibir a la gente que se había enterado de la noticia. La señora Wang llegó en su palanquín y Tomoyo la hizo entrar. Yo pensé que la casamentera se lamentaría por haber perdido sus honorarios, pero lo que hizo fue preguntar cómo podía ayudarnos. El futuro de Rika había estado en sus manos y se sentía obligada a asistirla en su último viaje. Cuando vio el rostro deformado de Rika y sus monstruosos y escalofriantes dedos, se tapó la boca con una mano. Hacía mucho calor y en la sala no había ningún lugar fresco donde poner a mi prima. El cadáver no tardaría en empezar a corromperse.

-¿Cuándo llegará su madre?- preguntó la señora Wang.

Nadie los sabía.

-Tomoyo, tápale la cara con muselina y vístela con las prendas de la eternidad. Deprisa. No conviene que una madre vea a su hija en este estado- Tomoyo se dispuso a subir por la escalera, pero la señora Wang la retuvo por la manga-. Iré a Tongkou y te traeré la ropa de luto. No salgas de esta casa hasta que yo te lo diga- la soltó, echó un último vistazo a Rika y luego se marchó.

Cuando mi tía llegó, mi padre, mi tío, mis hermanos y yo nos habíamos puesto unas sencillas prendas de arpillera. Habíamos envuelto a mi prima de la cabeza a los pies con muselina y a continuación la habíamos vestido para su viaje al más allá. Aquel día se derramaron muchas lágrimas en mi casa, pero a mi tía no la vimos llorar. Entró oscilando sobre sus lotos dorados y fue derecha hacia el cadáver de su hija. Le alisó la ropa y le puso una mano sobre el corazón. Se quedó así durante horas.

Mi tía cumplió a rajatabla todos los ritos del funeral. Fue al entierro de rodillas. Quemó billetes y ropa junto a la tumba para que Rika los empelara en el más allá. Reunió todos los textos que mi prima había escrito en _nu shu_ y también los quemó. Después construyó un pequeño altar en nuestra casa y todos los días hacía ofrendas en él. No lloraba delante de nosotros, pero nunca olvidaré los sonidos que invadían la casa por la noche, cuando mi tía se acostaba. Sus lamentos surgían de lo más profundo de su alma. Los demás no podíamos dormir. No podíamos consolarla. Mis hermanos y yo intentábamos no hacer ningún ruido, volvernos invisibles, pues sabíamos que para ella nuestras voces y caras sólo eran amargos recordatorios de lo que acababa de perder. Por la mañana, cuando los hombres se marchaban al campo, mi tía se retiraba a su habitación y no salía de allí. Se tumbaba de costado, de cara a la pared, y se negaba a comer otra cosa que no fuera el cuenco de arroz que mi madre le llevaba; pasaba el día en silencio hasta que caía la noche, y entonces iniciaba de nuevo aquel espeluznante lamento.

Todo el mundo sabe que, cuando alguien fallece, una parte de su espíritu desciende al más allá y otra parte permanece con la familia; según otra creencia, el espíritu de una muchacha muerta antes de casarse persigue a sus amigas solteras, no para asustarlas sino para llevárselas al más allá, donde le harán compañía. Todas las noches, la infelicidad de Rika llegaba hasta nosotras a través de los sobrenaturales lamentos de mi tía, y Tomoyo y yo sabíamos que corríamos peligro.

A Tomoyo se le ocurrió una idea: "Hemos de construir una torre de flores", dijo una mañana. Una torre de flores era justo lo que necesitábamos para apaciguar el espíritu de Rika. Así tendría un sitio donde refugiarse y distraerse. Si ella era feliz, Tomoyo y yo estaríamos protegidas.

Las familias ricas acuden a un constructor de torres de flores profesional, pero Tomoyo y yo decidimos levantarla con nuestras manos. Diseñamos una pagoda de siete plantas. Pusimos un par de perros _foo_ en la entrada. En las paredes interiores pintamos poemas con nuestra escritura secreta. Construimos un piso para bailar y otro para flotar. En el techo de un dormitorio pintamos estrellas y la luna. En otro piso hicimos una habitación para las mujeres, con celosías confeccionadas con ornados recortes de papel que permitían mirar en todas direcciones. Fabricamos una mesa sobre la que pusimos muestras de nuestros hilos favoritos, tinta, papel y un pincel, para que Rika bordara o escribiera en _nu shu_ a sus nuevas amigas fantasmas. Hicimos criados y bufones con papel de colores y los repartimos por la torre para que en todos los pisos hubiera compañía, distracción y diversiones. Cuando no estábamos trabajando en la torre de flores, componíamos un lamento que cantaríamos para tranquilizar a mi prima. Si la torre era para que Rika la disfrutara toda la eternidad, nuestras palabras serían una despedida definitiva del mundo de los vivos.

El día que por fin cambió el tiempo, pedimos permiso para ir a la tumba de Rika. No había que andar mucho; Tomoyo había tenido que caminar mucho más para llegar a los campos y avisar a mi padre y mi tío cuando murió Rika. Nos sentamos junto al túmulo y, al cabo de unos minutos, Tomoyo quemó la torre de flores. La vimos arder, imaginando que viajaba hasta el más allá y que Rika se paseaba encantada por sus habitaciones. Luego saqué el papel donde habíamos escrito a Rika en nuestra escritura secreta y empezamos a cantar:

_Rika, esperamos que encuentres la paz en tu torre de flores.  
__Esperamos que nos olvides, pero nosotras nunca te olvidaremos.  
__Te honraremos. Limpiaremos tu tumba el día de la Fiesta de Primavera.  
__No dejes que tus pensamientos se desboquen.  
__Vive en tu torre de flores y sé feliz._

Regresamos a casa y subimos a la habitación de las mujeres. Nos sentamos juntas y escribimos por turnos el lamento en los pliegues de nuestro abanico. Cuando hubimos terminado, añadí a la guirnalda del borde superior una media luna, delgada y discreta como Rika.

La torre de flores nos protegía y aplacaba al inquieto fantasma de Rika, pero no ayudaba a mis inconsolables tíos. Había que resignarse. Estábamos a merced de poderosos elementos y no podíamos hacer nada para adivinar nuestro destino. Eso se explica mediante el yin y el yang: hay hombres y mujeres, oscuridad y luz, pena y felicidad; todas esas cosas crean un equilibrio. Vivimos un momento de máxima felicidad, como nos ocurrió a Tomoyo y a mí al principio de la Fiesta de la Brisa, y de pronto se produce una desgracia como la muerte de Rika. Mis tíos, que hasta entonces habían sido felices, se convirtieron de la noche a la mañana en dos desdichados sin descendientes ni motivación en la vida; cuando muriera mi padre, tendrían que confiar en la bondad de Touya para que se ocupara de ellos y no los echara de la casa. Mi familia no era muy pudiente y había demasiadas bodas en perspectiva... Eso alteraba el equilibrio del universo, de modo que los dioses lo restablecieron matando a una niña de buen corazón. No hay vida sin muerte. Ése es el verdadero significado del yin y el yang.

* * *

N.A.: Aquí estoy, con un capítulo nuevo, muy triste a mi parecer. Espero que lo disfruten y que me hagan llegar sus comentarios. Como en este momento no tengo mucho tiempo, no puedo explayarme demasiado en esta ocasión. Cuídense y sonríanle a la vida, que la vida les sonreirá.  
Kokoro539


	10. La silla de flores

EL ABANICO DE SEDA

_Esta es una adaptación de la novela homónima a los personajes de CCS, por lo tanto los nombres de la mayoría de los nombres que aparecen aquí, pertenecen a CLAMP, pero la trama es de la autora Lisa See. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro._

_En esta novela se ha seguido el calendario tradicional chino. El tercer año del reinado del emperador Daoguang, que fue cuando en esta historia, nace la protagonista, corresponde a 1823. La rebelión taiping empezó en 1851 y terminó en 1864._

_Se cree que el __nu__shu__ (el código secreto de escritura utilizado por las mujeres en una remota región del sur de la provincia de Hunan) apareció hace mil años. Parece ser la única escritura del mundo creada y utilizada exclusivamente por mujeres._

"AÑOS DE CABELLO RECOGIDO"

LA SILLA DE FLORES

Dos años después de la muerte de Rika, empecé a peinarme el cabello –que llevaba recogido desde los quince años– al estilo del dragón, como corresponde a una joven que está a punto de contraer matrimonio. Mis suegros enviaron más telas, dinero para que pudiera tener mi propio monedero y joyas (pendientes, anillos, collares) de plata y jade. Además regalaron a mis padres treinta paquetes de arroz glutinoso –suficiente para alimentar a la familia y los amigos que nos visitarían esos días– y una pieza de magro de cerdo, que mi padre cortó y mis hermanos repartieron entre los vecinos de Puwei para hacerles saber que había empezado oficialmente la celebración de la boda, que duraría un mes. Pero lo que más sorprendió y complació a mi padre –y lo que demostró que el sacrificio que mi familia había hecho por mí había valido la pena– fue la llegada de otro carabao. Con ese solo regalo mi padre se convirtió en uno de los tres hombres más prósperos de nuestro pueblo.

Tomoyo vino a pasar con nosotros todo el mes del rito de Sentarse y Cantar en la Habitación de Arriba. Durante esas cuatro últimas semanas, mientras yo terminaba mi ajuar, me ayudó en todo y estrechamos aún más los lazos que nos unían. Ambas teníamos ideas descabelladas acerca de lo que sería el matrimonio, pero creíamos que nada podría compararse con el placer que sentíamos cuando nos abrazábamos: el calor de nuestros cuerpos, la suavidad y el delicado perfume de nuestra piel. Nada podría cambiar el amor que nos profesábamos y no cabía ninguna duda de que en el futuro tendríamos cada vez más cosas que compartir.

Para nosotras el rito de Sentarse y Cantar en la Habitación de Arriba señalaba el principio de un compromiso aún más profundo entre las dos. Tras diez años de amistad, nuestra relación estaba a punto de entrar en una fase nueva y mucho más profunda. Al cabo de dos o tres años, cuando me instalara definitivamente en la casa de mi esposo y Tomoyo se marchara al hogar de su esposo en Jintian, nos visitaríamos con frecuencia. Estábamos seguras de que nuestros maridos, que eran hombres adinerados y distinguidos, alquilarían palanquines con ese propósito.

Como yo no tenía hermanas de juramento que me acompañaran durante esas celebraciones, mi madre, mi tía, mi cuñada, Nakuru –que había venido a casa porque volvía a estar embarazada– y unas cuantas muchachas solteras de Puwei subían a la habitación para celebrar mi buena suerte. La señora Wang también acudía de vez en cuando. En ocasiones contábamos nuestras historias favoritas, o una elegía una canción que todas cantábamos a coro. Otras veces cantábamos la historia de nuestra propia vida. Mi madre, que estaba satisfecha con su destino, nos contó "El cuento de la Niña Flor", y mi tía, que todavía estaba de luto, nos hizo llorar a todas entonando un triste canto fúnebre.

Una tarde, mientras yo bordaba el cinturón con que me ceñiría el traje de boda, la señora Wang vino a distraernos con "La historia de la esposa Wang". Se sentó en un taburete al lado de Tomoyo, que estaba muy concentrada componiendo mi libro del tercer día y buscando las palabras idóneas para hablarles de mí a mis suegros, y empezaron a decirse cosas al oído. De vez en cuando yo oía a Tomoyo decir "Sí, tiíta" o "No, tiíta". Siempre se había mostrado muy cariñosa con la casamentera y yo había intentado seguir su ejemplo con relativo éxito.

Cuando la señora Wang vio que todas estábamos esperando, removió e trasero sobre el taburete para ponerse cómoda y empezó su relato.

-Érase una vez una mujer piadosa con muy pocas perspectivas- en los últimos años la señora Wang había engordado mucho, y por eso tanto sus relatos como sus movimientos eran más lentos-. Su familia la casó con un carnicero. No podía haber otra unión más baja tratándose de una mujer de creencias budistas. Pese a ser muy piadosa, era ante todo mujer, y tuvo hijos e hijas. Sin embargo, la esposa Wang no comía pescado ni carne. Todos los días recitaba _sutras_ durante horas, sobre todo el _sutra _del diamante. Cuando no recitaba, suplicaba a su esposo que no matara más animales. Lo prevenía del mal karma que arrastraría en su siguiente vida si continuaba desempeñando aquel oficio

La casamentera puso una mano sobre el muslo de Tomoyo en un gesto de consuelo. A mí me habría molestado sentir la mano de la anciana en mi pierna, pero Tomoyo no la apartó.

-El esposo Wang le decía (y algunos creerán que con razón) que los hombres de su familia eran carniceros desde hacía innumerables generaciones- prosiguió-. "Sigue recitando el _sutra _del diamante", le decía. "En tu próxima vida recibirás tu recompensa. Yo seguiré matando animales. Compraré tierras en esta vida y dejaré que me castiguen en la próxima"

La esposa Wang sabía que estaba condenada por haberse acostado con su esposo, pero, cuando él puso a prueba sus conocimientos del _sutra_ del diamante y descubrió que lo recitaba sin saltarse ni una palabra, le dio una habitación para ella sola a fin de que pudiera ser casta el resto de su vida de casada.

-Entretanto- continuó la señora Wang, cuya mano volvió a moverse hacia Tomoyo y se posó suavemente en su nuca-, el rey del más allá envió fantasmas para que vigilaran a las personas virtuosas. Espiaron a la esposa Wang y, tras convencerse de su pureza, la animaron a viajar al más allá para recitar el _sutra_ del diamante. Ella sabía qué significaba eso: le estaban pidiendo que muriera. Les suplicó que no la obligaran a abandonar a sus hijos, pero los fantasmas no quisieron oír sus ruegos. La esposa Wang dijo a su marido que tomara otra esposa, y a sus hijos, que fueran buenos y obedecieran a su nueva madre. Y, tras pronunciar esas palabras, cayó al suelo, muerta

La esposa Wang padeció mucho antes de que la condujeran ante el rey del más allá. Él, que había comprobado su virtud y devoción observando cómo soportaba todas sus tribulaciones, le pidió, al igual que había hecho el marido de la esposa Wang, que recitara el _sutra_ del diamante. Ella se dejó nueve palabras, pero el rey del más allá quedó tan satisfecho con sus esfuerzos (los que había hecho tanto en vida como después de muerta) que la recompensó permitiéndole regresar al mundo de los vivos convertida en recién nacido. Esa vez, la esposa Wang nació como varón en la casa de un erudito funcionario, pero llevaba escrito su verdadero nombre en la planta del pie.

-La esposa Wang había llevado una vida ejemplar, pero sólo había sido una mujer –nos recordó la casamentera–. Ahora que era un hombre, destacaba en todo cuanto hacía. Alcanzó el más alto rango entre los funcionarios imperiales, consiguió riquezas, honores y prestigio. No obstante, echaba de menos a su familia y ansiaba volver a ser una mujer. Al final el emperador le concedió audiencia; ella le contó su historia y le suplicó que la dejara regresar al pueblo natal de su esposo. Tal como había ocurrido con el rey del más allá, el valor y la virtud de la mujer conmovieron al emperador, que, sin embargo, vio algo más en ella: devoción filial. Le concedió una plaza de magistrado en el pueblo natal de su esposo. La esposa Wang llegó allí con sus lujosos ropajes de funcionario imperial. Cuando todos los habitantes salieron a rendirle pleitesía, dejó perpleja a la multitud quitándose los zapatos de varón y revelando su verdadero nombre. Dijo a su esposo, que ya era muy anciano, que quería volver a ser su esposa. El esposo Wang y sus hijos fueron a la tumba de la esposa Wang y la abrieron. El emperador de jade salió de ella y anunció que toda la familia Wang podía abandonar este mundo y alcanzar el nirvana, y eso fue lo que hicieron.

Pensé que la señora Wang había contado esa historia para hablarme de mi futuro. Mi esposo y su familia, por muy queridos y respetados que fueran en el condado, quizá hicieran cosas que pudieran considerarse ofensivas o incluso impuras. Además, era propio de la naturaleza de un hombre nacido bajo el signo del tigre ser fogoso, enérgico e impulsivo. Pudiera ser que mi esposo se rebelara contra la sociedad o se burlara de las tradiciones (he de admitir que eso no es tan grave como ser carnicero; aun así, eran conductas que podían resultar muy peligrosas). Yo, como mujer nacida bajo el signo del caballo, podría ayudar a mi esposo a corregir esas conductas negativas. Una mujer caballo nunca debe tener miedo de tomar el mando y apartar a su compañero de los problemas. Para mí, ése era el verdadero mensaje de "La historia de la esposa Wang". Ella no había conseguido que su esposo hiciera lo que ella le pedí, pero, gracias a su devoción y sus buenas obras, no sólo lo había salvado de la condena que le habrían acarreado sus actos impuros, sino que además había ayudado a toda su familia a alcanzar el nirvana. Es uno de los pocos relatos didácticos con final feliz que nos contaron, y aquel día de últimos de otoño, un mes antes de mi boda, me hizo sentir feliz.

Por lo demás, yo experimentaba sentimientos encontrados durante el rito de Sentarse y Cantar. Me entristecía saber que iba a alejarme de mi familia, pero, tal como había hecho con el vendado de los pies, procuraba ver más allá; no me quedaba con aquel pedacito de vida que podía ver por la celosía, sino que contemplaba un paisaje como los que Tomoyo y yo veíamos por la ventanilla del palanquín de la señora Wang. Estaba convencida de que me esperaba un futuro nuevo y mejor. Quizá era una actitud innata en mí; si pueden, los caballos recorren el mundo. Me complacía la idea de vivir en otro sitio. Como es lógico, me gustaría poder afirmar que Tomoyo y yo seguíamos nuestra naturaleza de caballo exactamente como la definen los horóscopos, pero los caballos (y las personas) no siempre obedecen. Decimos una cosa y hacemos otra. Sentimos de una forma; luego nuestros corazones se abren en otra dirección. Vemos una cosa, pero no comprendemos que las anteojeras limitan nuestra visión. Avanzamos por una vereda que nos gusta, pero entonces vemos un camino, un callejón, un río que nos tienta...

Así es como me sentía, y pensaba que Tomoyo debía de sentir lo mismo que yo, pero mi _laotong_ era un misterio para mí. Su boda celebraría un mes después de la mía, pero no parecía ni emocionada ni triste. Estaba muy apagada, incluso cuando cantaba, sin equivocarse, la letra de nuestras canciones o trabajaba con diligencia en el libro del tercer día que estaba componiendo para mí. Pensé que quizá la ponía más nerviosa que a mí la perspectiva de la noche de bodas.

-Eso no me asusta- dijo, mientras doblábamos y envolvíamos mis colchas.

-A mí tampoco- aseguré, pero ninguna de las dos lo decía con mucha convicción.

En mis años de hija, cuando todavía me dejaban jugar en la calle, había visto muchos animales aparearse. Sabía que tendría que hacer algo parecido, pero no entendía cómo iba a pasar ni qué se esperaba de mí, y Tomoyo, que generalmente sabía mucho más que yo, no podía ayudarme. Ambas esperábamos que nuestras madres, hermanas mayores, mi tía o incluso la casamentera, nos explicaran cómo realizar aquella tarea, igual que nos habían enseñado a hacer tantas otras.

Como a ambas nos resultaba violento abordar ese tema, intenté conducir la conversación hacia los planes que teníamos para las semanas siguientes. En lugar de regresar con mi familia después de mi boda, iría a casa de Tomoyo para acompañarla durante el mes del rito de Sentarse y Cantar. Tenía que ayudarla con los preparativos de la boda, como ella me había ayudado a mí. Hacía diez años que deseaba ir allí y, en cierto modo, eso me hacía más ilusión que conocer a mi esposo, porque había oído hablar mucho acerca de la casa y la familia de Tomoyo, mientras que apenas sabía nada del hombre con el que iba a casarme. Sin embargo, pese a estar muy emocionada (¡por fin iba a ver la casa de Tomoyo!), ella sólo me daba detalles muy vagos.

-Te llevará alguien de tu familia política- dijo mi alma gemela.

-¿Crees que mi suegra participará en el rito de Sentarse y Cantar de tu boda?- pregunté. Eso me habría complacido, porque así mi suegra me vería con mi _laotong._

-La señora Li está demasiado ocupada. Tiene muchas obligaciones, y tú también las tendrás algún día

-Pero conoceré a tu madre, a tu hermana mayor y... ¿A quién más invitaréis?

Suponía que mi madre y mi tía participarían en los rituales de su boda. Tomoyo era casi un miembro más de nuestra familia y yo creía que querría tenerlas a su lado durante esos días.

-Vendrá tía Wang- contestó.

Seguramente la casamentera haría varias apariciones durante el rito de Sentarse y Cantar de mi _laotong, _tal como había hecho con el mío. Para la señora Wang nuestra boda suponía la culminación de largos años de duro trabajo; cuando abandonáramos el hogar paterno, ella recibiría sus honorarios. Era lógico que no quisiera desperdiciar ni una sola oportunidad de demostrar a las otras mujeres –madres de potenciales clientes– los espléndidos resultados que había obtenido.

-No sé si mi madre ha invitado a alguien más. No sé qué ha planeado- continuó mi _laotong_-. Todo será una sorpresa

Nos quedamos calladas mientras cada una doblaba otra colcha. La miré y me pareció advertir cierta tensión en sus facciones. Por primera vez en muchos años volvió a invadirme la inseguridad. ¿Y si Tomoyo seguía considerando que no era digna de ella? ¿La avergonzaba que las mujeres de Tongkou conocieran a mi madre y mi tía? Entonces recordé que estábamos hablando de su rito de Sentarse y Cantar. Todo se haría exactamente como su madre decidiera.

Le aparté un mechón de la cara y se lo puse detrás de la oreja.

-Estoy impaciente por conocer a tu familia. Vamos a pasarlo muy bien

Todavía estaba tensa cuando dijo:

-No quisiera que te llevaras una decepción. Te he hablado tanto de mi madre, de mi padre...

-Y de Tongkou, y de tu casa...

-Seguro que nada te resultará tan bonito como lo has imaginado

Me reí.

-Es una tontería que te preocupes. Todo lo que he imaginado proviene de los hermosos cuadros que tú has dibujado con tus palabras

-.-

Tres días antes de mi boda, empecé las ceremonias relacionadas con el Día de la Pena y las Preocupaciones. Mi madre se sentó en el cuarto peldaño de la escalera que conducía a la habitación de arriba, las mujeres de nuestro pueblo vinieron a presenciar los lamentos. Cuando mi madre y yo hubimos terminado de llorar y cantarnos una a otra, repetí el rito con mi padre, mis tíos y mis hermanos. Es cierto que era valiente y pensaba sin temor en mi nueva vida, pero mi cuerpo y mi alma estaban debilitados por el hambre, pues la novia no puede comer durante los diez últimos días de las ceremonias de la boda. ¿Observamos esta tradición para que nos entristezca aún más dejar a nuestra familia, para estar más complacientes cuando llegamos a la casa de nuestro esposo, o para que éste nos encuentre más puras? ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Lo único que sé es que mi madre, como la mayoría de las madres, escondió unos huevos duros para mí en la habitación de las mujeres; sin embargo, no me proporcionaban mucha fuerza, y mis emociones se debilitaban con cada nuevo evento.

A la mañana siguiente me despertaron los nervios, pero Tomoyo estaba a mi lado, y con sus suaves dedos en mi mejilla intentó tranquilizarme. Ese día iban a presentarme a mis suegros y yo tenía tanto miedo que no habría podido comer aunque hubiese estado permitido. Me ayudó a ponerme el traje nupcial que yo misma había confeccionado: una túnica corta sin cuello, ceñida con un cinturón, y unos pantalones largos. Luego deslizó en mi muñeca los brazaletes de plata que me había enviado la familia de mi esposo y me ayudó a ponerme los otros regalos: los pendientes, el collar y las horquillas. Los brazaletes hacían un ruido metálico y los dijes de plata que yo había cosido en mi túnica tintineaban armoniosamente. Calzaba los zapatos rojos de boda y lucía un ornado tocado con cuentas perladas y alhajas de plata que temblaban cuando caminaba, movía la cabeza o no podía contener mis sentimientos. De la parte delantera del tocado colgaban unas borlas rojas que formaban un velo y me impedían ver. Para no perder el decoro debía mantener la vista fija en el suelo.

Tomoyo me guió hasta la planta baja. Que no viera no significaba que infinidad de emociones no me recorrieran el cuerpo. Oí los irregulares pasos de mi madre, a mi tía y mi tío hablar en voz baja, y a mi padre arrastrar la silla al levantarse. Fuimos juntos hasta el templo de Puwei, donde agradecí a mis antepasados la vida que había tenido. Tomoyo no se separó ni un momento de mí; me conducía por los callejones, me susurraba palabras de ánimo al oído y me recordaba que debía apresurar el paso, si podía, porque mis suegros no tardarían en llegar.

De vuelta en casa, subimos a la habitación de las mujeres. Para tranquilizarme, mi _laotong _me cogió las manos e intentó describirme lo que debía de estar haciendo en esos momentos mi nueva familia.

-Cierra los ojos y trata de imaginarlo- se inclinó hacia mí, de modo que las borlas de mi tocado se agitaban con cada palabra que pronunciaba-. El señor y la señora Li, sin duda elegantemente vestidos, han partido hacia Puwei con sus amigos y parientes. Los acompaña una banda de músicos para anunciar a todos cuantos encuentren por el camino que hoy van a realizar una buena adquisición- bajo la voz para añadir-: ¿Dónde está el novio? Él te espera en Tongkou. ¡Sólo faltan dos días para que lo veas!

De pronto oímos música. Estaban llegando. Tomoyo y yo nos acercamos a la celosía. Me aparté las borlas de la cara y miré. Todavía no veíamos la banda ni el cortejo, pero sí a un emisario que entraba en el callejón; se paró ante la puerta y entregó a mi padre una carta escrita en papel rojo, donde se declaraba que mi nueva familia había venido a buscarme.

En ese momento la banda dobló la esquina, seguida de un gran grupo de desconocidos. Cuando llegaron a nuestra casa, empezó el clásico tumulto. La gente lanzó agua y hojas de bambú a la banda, y se oyeron las risas y bromas de rigor. Me llamaron para que bajara. Una vez más, Tomoyo me cogió de la mano y me guió. Las mujeres cantaban: "Criar a una niña y casarla es como construir un buen camino para que otros lo utilicen".

Salimos, y la señora Wang presentó a los padres de ambas familias. Yo tenía que mostrarme tan recatada como pudiera en ese momento, en que mis suegros me veían por primera vez, así que ni siquiera podía pedir en voz baja a Tomoyo que me describiera qué aspecto tenían ni preguntarle qué creía que pensaban de mí. A continuación, mis padres encabezaron el cortejo hacia el templo de los antepasados, donde mi familia ofrecería el primero de numerosos banquetes. Tomoyo y otras niñas de mi pueblo se sentaron alrededor de mí. Se sirvieron platos especiales y bebidas alcohólicas. A los comensales se les pusieron las mejillas coloradas. Los hombres y las ancianas me lanzaban pullas. Durante todo el convite yo canté lamentos y las mujeres me respondieron a coro. Llevaba siete días sin probar bocado y el olor de la comida me mareó.

Al día siguiente, el de los Grandes Cantos, se celebró un almuerzo. Se expusieron todos mis trabajos y mis libros nupciales del tercer día, y Tomoyo, las mujeres y yo cantamos otra vez. Mi madre y mi tía me condujeron a la mesa principal. Tan pronto me senté, mi suegra me puso delante un cuenco de sopa que ella misma había preparado y que simbolizaba la bondad de mi nueva familia. Yo habría dado cualquier cosa por haber podido probar aunque sólo fuera un sorbito de aquel caldo.

El velo me impedía ver la cara de mi suegra, pero, cuando miré hacia abajo entre las borlas y vi unos lotos dorados que parecían tan pequeños como los míos, me asaltó el pánico. Mi suegra no calzaba los zapatos que yo había confeccionado para ella. Y comprendí el porqué: el bordado de los que llevaba era mucho mejor que cualquiera de los míos. Me sentí muy desdichada. Seguro que mis padres estaban avergonzados, y mis suegros, desilusionados.

En ese terrible momento Tomoyo se acercó y me cogió del brazo. La tradición dictaba que yo debía abandonar la fiesta, así que me condujo fuera del templo y me acompañó a casa. Me ayudó a subir por la escalera, me quitó el tocado y el resto del traje nupcial y me puso una camisa y las zapatillas de dormir. Yo no despegué los labios. La perfección de los zapatos de mi suegra me atormentaba, pero no me atrevía a hacer ningún comentario, ni siquiera ante Tomoyo. No quería que ella también se avergonzara de mí.

Esa noche, mi familia regresó muy tarde a casa. Si alguien pensaba darme algún consejo sobre el acto carnal, tenía que ser entonces. Mi madre entró en la habitación y Tomoyo salió. Mi madre parecía preocupada, y por un instante pensé que iba a decirme que mis suegros querían deshacer la unión. Dejó el bastón sobre la cama y se sentó a mi lado.

-Siempre te he dicho que una verdadera dama no permite que la indignidad entre en su vida- dijo-, y que la belleza sólo se alcanza a través del dolor

Asentí con pudor, pero por dentro casi gritaba de terror. Mi madre había pronunciado aquella frase una y otra vez durante el vendado de mis pies. ¿Tan malo era lo del acto carnal?

-Espero que recuerdes, Sakura, que no siempre podemos evitar la indignidad. Tienes que ser valiente. Te has comprometido de por vida. Sé la dama que te hemos enseñado a ser.

Entonces se levantó, se apoyó en el bastón y salió renqueando de la habitación. ¡Sus palabras no me habían ayudado en absoluto! Mi buen ánimo, mi audacia y mi fuerza me abandonaron del todo. En verdad, me sentía como una novia: asustada, triste y aterrada ante la idea de abandonar a mi familia.

Cuando Tomoyo volvió a entrar y me vio pálida de miedo, ocupó el lugar que mi madre acababa de dejar en la cama e intentó consolarme.

-Llevas diez años preparándote para este momento- dijo con ternura-. Obedeces las normas recogidas en las _Enseñanzas para mujeres. _Tus palabras son dulces, pero tu corazón es fuerte. Te peinas con recato. No te pintas los labios con carmín ni te aplicas polvos. Sabes hilar lana y algodón, tejer, coser y bordar. Sabes cocinar, limpiar, lavar, tener siempre a punto té caliente y encender el fuego en el hogar. Te ocupas de tus pies como es debido. Todas las noches, antes de acostarte, te quitas las vendas viejas. Te lavas los pies con esmero y utilizas la cantidad justa de perfume antes de vendártelos con vendas limpias

-¿Y el... acto carnal?

-¿Qué pasa con eso? Tus tíos han sido muy felices en la cama. Tus padres han tenido suficiente trato carnal para concebir muchos hijos. No puede ser tan duro como limpiar y bordar

Me sentí un poco mejor, pero Tomoyo no había terminado. Me ayudó a meterme en la cama, se acurrucó a mi lado y siguió elogiándome.

-Serás una buena madre, porque eres cariñosa- me susurró al oído-, y al mismo tiempo serás una buena maestra. ¿Cómo lo sé? Mira cuántas cosas me has enseñado- hizo una breve pausa para que mi mente y mi cuerpo asimilaran sus palabras, y luego continuó con un tono más natural-. Además, me he fijado en cómo te miraban los Li ayer y hoy.

Me aparté de sus brazos para mirarla.

-Cuéntame. Cuéntamelo todo

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando la señora Li te llevó la sopa?

Claro que me acordaba. Eso había sido el principio de lo que yo imaginaba sería una vida entera de humillación.

-Temblabas de pies a cabeza- continuó Tomoyo- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Todos los presentes se dieron cuenta. Todos comentaron tu fragilidad combinada con tu circunspección. Mientras permanecías sentada con la cabeza agachada, demostrando que eres una doncella perfecta, la señora Li desvió la mirada hacia su esposo. Sonrió satisfecha y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Verás, la señora Li es muy estricta, pero tiene un buen corazón...

-Pero si...

-¡Y cómo te examinaban los pies todos los miembros del clan Li! Oh, Sakura, estoy segura de que en mi pueblo todos se alegran de saber que un día te convertirás en la nueva señora Li. Ahora procura dormir. Te aguardan muchos largos días

Nos tumbamos frente a frente. Tomoyo me puso una mano en la mejilla, como solía hacer.

-Cierra los ojos- susurró, y yo la obedecí.

-.-

Al día siguiente mis suegros llegaron a Puwei lo bastante temprano para recogerme y regresar a Tongkou conmigo antes del anochecer. Cuando oí la banda en las afueras del pueblo, se me aceleró el corazón. No pude evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de mis ojos. Mi madre, mi tía, Nakuru y Tomoyo lloraban mientras me acompañaban abajo. Los emisarios del novio llegaron ante la puerta de mi casa. Mis hermanos ayudaron a cargar mi ajuar en los palanquines. Yo volvía a llevar puesto el tocado, de modo que no pude ver a nadie, pero oía las voces de mis familiares mientras recitábamos los últimos cantos tradicionales.

-Una mujer no adquiere ningún valor hasta que se marcha de su pueblo- cantó mi madre.

-Adiós, mamá- contesté-. Gracias por criar a una hija inútil

-Adiós, hija- susurró mi padre.

Al oír su voz derramé aún más lágrimas. Me aferré a la barandilla de la escalera que conducía a la habitación del piso de arriba. De pronto no quería marcharme.

-Las mujeres nacemos para abandonar nuestro pueblo natal- cantó mi tía-. Eres como un pájaro que entra en una nube para nunca regresar

-Gracias, tía, por hacerme reír. Gracias por mostrarme el verdadero significado del dolor. Gracias por compartir tu talento conmigo

Oí los sollozos de mi tía. No podía dejar que sufriera sola. Mis lágrimas se unieron a las suyas.

Miré hacia abajo y vi las curtidas manos de mi tío sobre las mías, desasiendo mis dedos de la banderilla.

-La silla de flores te espera- anunció con voz quebrada por la emoción.

-Tío...

Entonces oí las voces de mis hermanos, que se despedían de mí. Quería verlos, librarme de esas borlas rojas que me tapaban la cara.

-Touya, gracias por la bondad que siempre me has demostrado- entoné-. Hermano Segundo, gracias por dejar que cuidara de ti cuando eras un crío de pañales. Nakuru, gracias por tu paciencia

Fuera, la banda se puso a tocar más fuerte. Extendí los brazos. Mis padres me cogieron de las manos y me ayudaron a traspasar el umbral. Las borlas oscilaron ante mi rostro y alcancé a ver mi palanquín, cubierto de flores y seda roja. Mi _hua jiao_, la silla de flores, era preciosa.

Acudió a mi mente todo cuanto me habían contado desde que se concertó mi compromiso matrimonial, seis años atrás: iba a casarme con un tigre, la mejor unión para mí según nuestros horóscopos; mi esposo era un hombre sano, inteligente e instruido; su familia era respetada, rica y generosa. En efecto, así lo indicaban la calidad y cantidad de los regalos que había recibido mi familia, y ahora volvía a comprobarlo con la silla de flores. Solté las manos de mis padres.

Avancé dos pasos a ciegas y me paré. No veía por dónde iba. Extendí de nuevo los brazos, con la esperanza de que Tomoyo los cogiera. Ella acudió en mi ayuda, como siempre. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me guió hasta el palanquín. Abrió la portezuela. Oí llantos alrededor. Mi madre y mi tía cantaban una canción triste, la que siempre entonaban las mujeres para despedirse de sus hijas. Tomoyo se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró al oído, para que nadie la oyera:

-Recuerda: siempre seremos almas gemelas- a continuación se sacó algo de la manga y me lo escondió dentro de la túnica-. He hecho esto para ti- añadió-. Léelo por el camino hasta Tongkou. Nos veremos allí

Subí al palanquín. Los porteadores me levantaron y echaron a andar. Mi madre, mi tía, mi padre, Tomoyo y varias amigas de Puwei nos siguieron a mí y a mi escolta hasta la linde del pueblo dedicándome palabras de ánimo. Sola en el palanquín, rompí a llorar.

Os preguntaréis por qué estaba tan afligida si iba a volver al hogar paterno al cabo de tres días. La explicación es sencilla: la expresión que utilizamos para "casarse" es _buluo fujia, _que significa "no caer inmediatamente en la casa del esposo". La partícula _luo_ significa "caer", como caen las hojas en otoño o como caer muerto. Y en nuestro dialecto local la palabra "esposa" se pronuncia igual que "huésped". Durante el resto de mi vida yo no sería más que un huésped en la casa de mi esposo, no de la clase de huésped al que se agasaja con manjares, regalos y cariño o con blandas camas, sino de esos que siempre se contemplan como extraños y sospechosos.

Metí una mano en la túnica y saqué el paquete que Tomoyo había dejado. Era nuestro abanico, envuelto con un trozo de tela. Lo abrí, ansiosa por leer las alegres palabras que mi _laotong _habría escrito en él. Recorrí los pliegues con la mirada hasta encontrar su mensaje: "Dos pájaros vuelan libres, sus corazones laten como uno solo. El sol brilla en sus alas, bañándolos con un calor curativo. Abajo la tierra se extiende hasta el infinito". En la guirnalda que había en el borde superior, dos pajaritos volaban juntos: mi esposo y yo. Me gustó que Tomoyo hubiera representado a mi esposo en nuestro objeto más preciado.

A continuación extendí sobre mi regazo el pañuelo con que Tomoyo había envuelto el abanico. Mirando hacia abajo, mientras las borlas oscilaban con el movimiento de los porteadores, vi que mi _laotong_ había bordado una carta para mí en nuestra escritura secreta para celebrar aquel momento tan especial.

Empezaba con la introducción tradicional de una carta dirigida a una novia:

_Te escribo y siento que me clavan puñales en el corazón. Prometimos  
__que nunca nos separaríamos, que nunca habría ni una  
__sola palabra cruel entre nosotras._

Esas palabras estaban extraídas de nuestro contrato y sonreí al recordarlas.

_Pensaba que estaríamos juntas toda la vida. Nunca creí que  
__este día llegaría. Es triste que nos haya tocado ser niñas en esta  
__vida, pero ése es nuestro destino. Sakura, hemos sido como  
__un par de patos mandarines. Ahora todo va a cambiar. En los  
__próximos días descubrirás muchas cosas de mí. He estado muy inquieta  
__y consternada. He llorado con el corazón y con la boca, pensando  
__que ya no me querrás. Por favor, ten presente que, pienses  
__lo que pienses de mí, mi opinión sobre ti nunca cambiará.  
__Tomoyo_

¿Podéis imaginar cómo me sentía? Tomoyo había estado muy callada en las últimas semanas porque temía que yo dejara de quererla. ¿Cómo había podido pensar tal cosa? Sentada en mi silla de flores, camino de la casa de mi esposo, sabía que nada podría cambiar nunca lo que yo sentía por Tomoyo. De pronto me invadió una espantosa aprensión y me entraron ganas de pedir a los porteadores que me llevaran a casa para ahuyentar los temores de mi _laotong._

Entonces llegamos a la entrada principal de Tongkou. Oí el chisporroteo y los estallidos de los petardos; los miembros de la banda tocaban sus instrumentos. Empezaron a descargar mi ajuar. Había que llevarlo todo a mi nuevo hogar para que mi esposo se pusiera el traje de boda que yo había confeccionado para él. De repente, oí un sonido terrible, pero que me resultaba familiar: acababan de degollar a un pollo. Alguien esparció su sangre por el suelo, junto a mi silla de flores, para ahuyentar los malos espíritus que pudieran haber llegado conmigo.

Por fin se abrió la portezuela del palanquín y me ayudó a bajar una mujer, que debía ser la más importante del pueblo. En realidad la mujer más importante de Tongkou era mi suegra, pero en aquel caso la sustituía la que tenía más hijos varones. Me condujo hasta mi nuevo hogar, donde traspuse el umbral y me presentaron a mis suegros. Me arrodillé ante ellos y toque el suelo con la frente tres veces.

-Os obedeceré- dije-. Trabajaré para vosotros

A continuación serví el té. Después me acompañaron a la cámara nupcial, donde me dejaron sola, con la puerta abierta. Estaba a punto de conocer a mi esposo. Esperaba ese momento desde la primera vez que la señora Wang había ido a mi casa para examinar mis pies; aun así, estaba muy aturullada, nerviosa y desorientada. Aquel hombre era un completo desconocido, de modo que era lógico que sintiera curiosidad por saber cómo era. Sería el padre de mis hijos, así que me producía ansiedad pensar qué íbamos a hacer para engendrarlos. Y acababa de leer una misteriosa carta de mi alma gemela y estaba muy preocupada por ella.

Oí cómo movían una mesa para bloquear la puerta. Incliné un poco la cabeza, las borlas se separaron y vi cómo mis suegros amontonaban mis colchas de boda sobre la mesa y ponían dos copas de vino en lo alto del montón; una llevaba atado un hilo verde, la otra uno rojo, y los dos hilos estaban, a su vez, atados el uno al otro.

Mi esposo entró en la antesala, y todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Es vez no intenté mirar entre las borlas. Quería mostrarme muy convencional en ese primer encuentro. Desde su lado de la mesa mi esposo tiró del hilo rojo; yo, desde mi lado, tiré del verde. Entonces él saltó por encima de las colchas y entró en la habitación. Con ese acto quedamos oficialmente casados.

¿Qué pensé de mi esposo la primera vez que estuvimos juntos? Al olerlo comprendí que se había lavado concienzudamente. Los zapatos que yo le había confeccionado quedaban muy bonitos en sus pies y sus pantalones rojos de boda tenían la longitud exacta. Pero fue sólo un instante, porque enseguida se inició el rito de Bromear y Chillar en la Cámara Nupcial. Los amigos de mi esposo irrumpieron en ella, tambaleándose y balbuceando porque habían bebido demasiado. Nos dieron cacahuetes y dátiles para que tuviéramos muchos hijos, y dulces para que tuviéramos una dulce vida.

Pero a mí no me ponían las golosinas en la mano, como hacían con mi esposo. ¡Nada de eso! Las ataban a una cuerda y las agitaban delante de mi boca. Me hacían saltar para cogerlas, pero asegurándose de que no lo lograra. Entretanto no paraban de bromear. Imaginaréis qué clase de bromas eran. Decían que esa noche mi esposo sería fuerte como un toro, y que yo sería tan sumisa como un cordero, y que mis pechos parecían dos melocotones a punto de reventar las costuras de mi túnica, y que mi esposo tendría tantas semillas como una granada, y que si utilizábamos determinada postura seguro que engendraríamos un varón. Es lo que se hace en todas partes: la primera noche que los esposos pasan juntos, se permite toda suerte de comentarios soeces. Yo les seguía la corriente, pese a que cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

Llevaba varias horas en Tongkou. Ya era noche cerrada. En la calle los vecinos bebían, comían, bailaban y se divertían. Volvieron a lanzar petardos para anunciar que todos debían regresar a sus casas. Por fin la señora Wang cerró la puerta de la cámara nupcial y mi esposo y yo nos quedamos a solas.

-Hola- dijo.

-Hola- dije.

-¿Has comido?

-No puedo comer nada hasta dentro de dos días

-Aquí tienes cacahuetes y dátiles- repuso-. Si quieres comértelos, no se lo diré a nadie

Negué con la cabeza, y las pequeñas cuentas de mi tocado se agitaron y los dijes de plata tintinearon. Las borlas se separaron y vi que mi esposo miraba hacia abajo. Me estaba mirando los pies. Me ruboricé. Contuve la respiración con la esperanza de que las borlas se quedaran quietas y así él no pudiera ver las emociones reflejadas en mis mejillas. No me moví, y él tampoco. Estaba segura de que seguía examinándome. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

Finalmente mi esposo comentó:

-Me han dicho que eres muy hermosa. ¿Es verdad?

-Ayúdame a quitarme el tocado y juzga tú mismo

Pronuncié esas palabras con más aspereza de la que pretendía, pero mi esposo se limitó a reír. Un instante después dejó el tocado en la mesita. Entonces se dio la vuelta y me miró. Sólo estábamos a un metro el uno del otro. Escudriñó mi rostro, y yo escudriñé su rostro sin disimulo. Lo que la señora Wang y Tomoyo me habían dicho acerca de él era verdad. No tenía marcas de viruela ni cicatrices de ninguna clase. No tenía la piel tan curtida como mi padre o mi tío, lo cual indicaba que no pasaba muchas horas trabajando en los campos de su familia. Tenía los pómulos marcados y su barbilla denotaba seguridad, pero no insolencia. Un rebelde mechón de cabello le caía sobre la cabeza sobre la frente y le daba un aire despreocupado. Sus ojos chispeaban y revelaban buen humor.

Avanzó un paso, me cogió las manos y dijo:

-Me parece que tú y yo podemos ser felices

¿Acaso podía esperar mejores palabras una muchacha de diecisiete años de la etnia yao? Al igual que mi esposo, yo adivinaba un esplendoroso futuro para nosotros. Esa noche, él siguió todas las tradiciones; me quitó los zapatos de boda y me puso las zapatillas rojas de dormir. Yo estaba tan acostumbrada a las suaves caricias de Tomoyo que no sabría describir cómo me sentí cuando me cogió los pies; sólo puedo decir que encontré ese acto mucho más íntimo que lo que vino después. Yo no sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero él tampoco. Sólo intenté imaginar qué habría hecho Tomoyo si hubiera sido ella, no yo, la que hubiera estado debajo de aquel hombre.

-.-

El segundo día de la boda me levanté temprano. Dejé a mi esposo durmiendo y salí de la cámara nupcial. Estaba muy angustiada desde que había leído la carta de Tomoyo, pero no podía hacer nada: ni durante la boda, ni la noche anterior ni ahora. Debía tratar de seguir los ritos hasta que volviera a ver a mi _laotong,_ pero resultaba muy difícil porque estaba hambrienta, agotada y dolorida. Tenía los pies cansados, porque en los días pasados había caminado mucho. También me dolía en otro sitio, pero intenté olvidarme de todo eso mientras iba hacia la cocina, donde había una criada de unos diez años acuclillada, al parecer esperándome. Era mi criada particular; nadie me había hablado de eso. En Puwei nadie tenía sirvientes, pero me di cuenta de que aquella niña lo era porque no le habían vendado los pies. Se llamaba Yonggang, que significa "valiente y fuerte como el hierro" (y pronto comprobaría que la niña hacía honor a su nombre). Ya había encendido el fuego en un brasero y llevado agua a la cocina; lo único que yo debía hacer era calentarla y llevársela a mis suegros para que se lavaran la cara. También preparé té para todos los habitantes de la casa y, cuando fueron a la cocina, se lo serví sin derramar ni una sola gota.

Al cabo de unas horas mis suegros enviaron más carne de cerdo y dulces a mi familia. Los Li celebraron un gran banquete en el templo de los antepasados, otro festín en el que no me estaba permitido comer. Mi esposo y yo nos inclinamos ante el Cielo y la Tierra, ante mis suegros y ante los antepasados de la familia Li. Luego recorrimos el templo inclinando la cabeza ante todas las personas que eran mayores que nosotros. Ellas, a su vez, nos dieron dinero envuelto en papel rojo. Después... volvimos a la cámara nupcial.

El siguiente día, el tercero de la boda, es el que todas las novias esperan, porque es entonces cuando se leen los libros nupciales del tercer día que han compuesto su familia y sus amigas. Pero yo sólo pensaba en Tomoyo y que por fin la vería en aquella celebración.

Llegaron Nakuru y la esposa de Touya portando los libros y comida que por fin pude comer. Muchas mujeres de Tongkou se unieron a las de la familia de mi esposo para leer aquellos textos, pero no aparecieron ni Tomoyo ni su madre. Yo no lo entendía. Me sentía muy dolida... y me asustaba la ausencia de mi alma gemela. Estaba en el que consideraba el más alegre de los ritos nupciales, pero no podía disfrutarlo.

Mis _sanzhaoshu_ contenían los consabidos versos acerca de la tristeza de mi familia ahora que no viviría con ella. Al mismo tiempo, ensalzaban mis virtudes y repetían frases como: "Nos gustaría convencer a esa noble familia de que espere unos cuantos años antes de llevarte". O bien: "Es triste que ahora estemos separadas". Además, rogaban a mis suegros que fueran indulgentes y me enseñaran las costumbres de su familia con paciencia. El _sanzhaoshu_ de Tomoyo también era tal como yo esperaba, e incorporaba el amor que ella sentía por los pájaros. Empezaba así: "El fénix se une a la gallina dorada, una unión celestial". Hasta mi _laotong _había escrito frases estereotipadas.


	11. La verdad

EL ABANICO DE SEDA

_Esta es una adaptación de la novela homónima a los personajes de CCS, por lo tanto los nombres de la mayoría de los nombres que aparecen aquí, pertenecen a CLAMP, pero la trama es de la autora Lisa See. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro._

_En esta novela se ha seguido el calendario tradicional chino. El tercer año del reinado del emperador Daoguang, que fue cuando en esta historia, nace la protagonista, corresponde a 1823. La rebelión taiping empezó en 1851 y terminó en 1864._

_Se cree que el __nu__shu__ (el código secreto de escritura utilizado por las mujeres en una remota región del sur de la provincia de Hunan) apareció hace mil años. Parece ser la única escritura del mundo creada y utilizada exclusivamente por mujeres._

"AÑOS DE CABELLO RECOGIDO"

LA VERDAD

En circunstancias normales, el cuarto día después de la boda yo habría regresado a Puwei, con mi familia, pero tenía planeado desde hacía tiempo ir primero ir a casa de Tomoyo para pasar con ella el mes del rito de Sentarse y Cantar en la Habitación de Arriba. Ahora que estaba a punto de volver a verla, estaba más nerviosa que nunca. Estrené uno de mis trajes de diario: una túnica de seda verde claro y unos pantalones con un bordado de tallos de bambú. Quería causar buena impresión no sólo a cualquiera con quien me cruzara por Tongkou, sino también a la familia de Tomoyo, sobre la que tanto había oído hablar en los últimos años. Yonggang, la criada, me guió por los callejones de Tongkou. La niña llevaba en una cesta mi ropa, mi hilo de bordar, mi tela y el libro del tercer día que yo había compuesto para Tomoyo. Era una suerte que Yonggang me hiciera de guía, y sin embargo su compañía me molestaba. La criada era una de las muchas novedades a las que tendría que acostumbrarme.

Tongkou era mucho mayor y próspero que Puwei. Los callejones estaban limpios y no había gallinas, patos ni cerdos correteando a su antojo. Nos detuvimos ante una casa que era tal como Tomoyo la había descrito: de dos plantas, tranquila y elegante. Yo acababa de llegar a ese pueblo y no conocía sus costumbres, pero algo funcionaba exactamente igual que en Puwei: no gritamos desde la calle ni llamamos a la puerta para anunciar nuestra llegada, sino que Yonggang se limitó a abrirla y entró en la casa de Tomoyo.

La seguí y de inmediato me asaltó un extraño hedor, en el que un repugnante olor dulzón se mezclaba con el de excremento y carne podrida. No sabía de dónde procedía, pero me pareció humano. Se me revolvió el estómago, pero aún me trastornó más lo que vieron mis ojos.

La sala principal era mucho más amplia que la de mi casa natal, pero con bastantes menos muebles. Vi una mesa, pero ninguna silla; vi una balaustrada tallada que conducía a la habitación de las mujeres. Aparte de esos pocos elementos –de una calidad muy superior a la de cualquier mueble de mi hogar–, no había nada. Ni siquiera chimenea. Estábamos a finales de otoño y hacía frío. Además, la habitación se veía sucia y con restos de comida por el suelo. Había varias puertas que debían de conducir a los dormitorios.

El interior de la vivienda no sólo no era lo que cualquier transeúnte habría esperado encontrar tras ver la fachada, sino que no se parecía en nada a como Tomoyo me lo había descrito. Sin duda me había equivocado de casa.

Cerca del techo había varias ventanas, todas cegadas, excepto una por la que entraba un solo haz de luz que atravesaba la oscuridad. Cuando mi vista se acostumbró a la penumbra, vi a una mujer acuclillada junto a una palangana. Llevaba la ropa sucia y raída, como una modesta campesina. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, se apresuró a desviar la vista. Cabizbaja, se levantó y se colocó bajo el haz de luz. Tenía un hermoso cutis, pálido y terso como la porcelana. Junto los dedos de las manos e hizo una inclinación.

-Bienvenida, Sakura, bienvenida- hablaba en voz baja, pero no por deferencia a mi recién adquirida posición, sino más bien con miedo-. Espera aquí. Voy a buscar a Tomoyo

Me quedé pasmada. Así pues, no me había equivocado, me encontraba en la casa de mi _laotong._ ¿Cómo era posible? Cuando la mujer cruzó la sal en dirección a la escalera, vi que sus lotos dorados eran casi tan pequeños como los míos, algo asombroso tratándose de una sirvienta.

Agucé el oído. Oí a la mujer hablar con alguien en el piso de arriba y, a continuación, algo a lo que me costó dar crédito: la voz de Tomoyo, con tono obstinado y discutidor. Me sentía cada vez más consternada. Por lo demás, en la casa reinaba un silencio inquietante. Y en medio de ese silencio noté que me acechaba algo parecido a un espíritu maligno del más allá. Todo mi cuerpo reaccionó para defenderse de esa sensación. Se me puso carne de gallina. Temblaba dentro de mi traje de seda verde claro, que me había puesto para impresionar a los padres de Tomoyo, pero que no me protegía del húmedo viento que entraba por la ventana ni del miedo que me producía hallarme en un lugar tan extraño, oscuro, hediondo y aterrador.

Tomoyo apareció en lo alto de la escalera.

-Sube- dijo.

Me quedé paralizada, tratando de asimilar lo que veían mis ojos. De pronto algo me tocó la manga y di un respingo.

-No creo que a mi amo le guste que te dejé aquí- dijo Yonggang con gesto de preocupación.

-Tu amo sabe dónde estoy- repuse sin pensar.

-Sakura- la voz de Tomoyo traslucía una triste desesperación que jamás había percibido en ella.

En ese momento acudió a mi mente un recuerdo reciente. Mi madre me había dicho que, como mujer, no siempre podría evitar la indignidad y que tenía que ser valiente. "Te has comprometido de por vida –me había dicho–. Sé la dama que te hemos enseñado a ser". Comprendí que no se refería al trato carnal con mi esposo, sino a esto. Tomoyo era mi alma gemela para toda la vida. Yo le profesaba un amor mayor y más profundo que el que jamás sentiría por mi esposo. Ése era el verdadero significado de la relación de dos _laotong._

Di un paso y Yonggang emitió un débil gemido. Yo no sabía qué hacer, porque nunca había tenido criadas. Le di unas palmaditas en el hombro, vacilante.

-Vete- adopté el tono que suponía utilizaban las señoras, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo era-. No pasa nada

-Si por algún motivo tienes que marcharte, sal a la calle y pide ayuda- me aconsejó Yonggang, que estaba muy preocupada-. Aquí todo el mundo conoce a mi amo y a la señora Li. Cualquiera te acompañará hasta la casa de tus suegros

Le quité la cesta de las manos. Como seguía sin moverse, le indiqué por señas que se marchara. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, hizo una pequeña reverencia, caminó de espaldas hasta la puerta, se dio la vuelta y salió.

Subí por la escalera, sujetando la cesta con una mano. Cuando me acerqué a Tomoyo, vi que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Mi _laotong,_ al igual que la otra mujer, llevaba prendas acolchadas de color gris, gastadas y remendadas. Me paré un escalón antes del rellano.

-Nada ha cambiado- dije-. Somos almas gemelas

Ella me dio la mano, me ayudó a subir el último peldaño y me condujo a la habitación de las mujeres. En otros tiempos aquella estancia también debía de haber sido muy bonita. Parecía tres veces más amplia que la equivalente a mi casa natal. En lugar de una celosía con barrotes verticales, cubría la ventana una pantalla de madera delicadamente tallada. Por lo demás, la habitación estaba casi vacía; sólo había una rueca y una cama. La hermosa mujer a la que yo había visto abajo estaba sentada con elegancia en el borde de la cama, con las manos pulcramente entrelazadas sobre el regazo.

-Sakura- dijo Tomoyo-, te presento a mi madre

Crucé la estancia, junté las manos y me incliné ante la mujer que había traído al mundo a mi _laotong._

-Te ruego que disculpes nuestra pobreza- dijo la madre de Tomoyo-. Sólo puedo ofrecerte té- se levantó y añadió-: tenéis mucho que contaros- dicho esto, abandonó la habitación con la sublime elegancia que proporciona un vendado de pies perfecto.

Cuatro días atrás, cuando salí de mi casa natal, yo había llorado de pena, alegría y miedo, todo a la vez. Ahora, sentada con Tomoyo en la cama de aquella habitación, vi en sus mejillas lágrimas de remordimiento, culpabilidad, vergüenza y turbación. Deseaba gritarle: "¡Cuéntame!", pero esperé a que ella hablara y me dijera la verdad, consciente de que cada palabra que saliera de sus labios le haría perder el poco prestigio que todavía conservaba.

-Mucho antes de que nos conociéramos- dijo por fin-, mi familia era una de las mejores del condado. Como ves- añadió señalando la estancia-, esta casa fue hermosa en otros tiempos. Éramos una familia muy próspera. Mi bisabuelo, el funcionario imperial, recibió muchos _mou _del emperador.

Yo la escuchaba atentamente, y mi mente no paraba.

-Cuando murió el emperador, mi bisabuelo cayó en desgracia y decidió retirarse aquí. Llevaba una vida tranquila. Cuando falleció, mi abuelo ocupó su lugar. Tenía muchos trabajadores y muchas criadas. También tenía tres concubinas, pero sólo le dieron hijas. Mi abuela por fin tuvo un hijo varón y se aseguró su lugar en la familia. Casaron a ese hijo con mi madre. Dicen que mi madre era como Hu Yuxiu, aquella mujer tan inteligente y adorable que sedujo a un emperador. Mi padre no era funcionario imperial, pero había estudiado los clásicos. Decían que un día sería el jefe de Tongkou, y mi madre así lo creía. También había quien vaticinaba un futuro diferente. Mis abuelos reconocían en mi padre la debilidad propia de los varones que crecen en una casa llena de hermanas y con demasiadas concubinas, mientras mi tía sospechaba que era cobarde y propenso a los vicios

Tomoyo tenía la mirada perdida mientras rememoraba el pasado.

-Mis abuelos murieron dos años después de mi nacimiento- continuó-. Mi familia lo tenía todo: ropa lujosa, comida en abundancia, criados. Mi padre me llevaba de viaje; mi madre me llevaba al templo de Gupo. De niña vi y aprendí muchas cosas. Pero mi padre tenía que ocuparse de las tres concubinas de mi abuelo y casar a sus cuatro hermanas y a sus cinco hermanastras, las hijas de las concubinas. Además tenía que proporcionar trabajo, alimento y cobijo a los trabajadores del campo y a las criadas. Concertó la boda de sus hermanas y hermanastras. Intentó demostrar a todos que era un hombre importante. Cada vez hacía regalos más caros a las familias de los novios. Empezó a vender campos al gran terrateniente del oeste de nuestra provincia para comprar más seda y más cerdos con que obsequiar a los novios. Mi madre es una mujer muy hermosa, ya lo has visto, pero por dentro es como yo era antes de conocerte: mimada e ignorante de las tareas de las mujeres, con excepción del bordado y el _nu shu. _Y entonces mi padre...- vaciló un momento, y soltó de corrido-: mi padre se aficionó a la pipa.

Recordé el día que la señora Gao nos había incomodado hablando de la familia de Tomoyo. Había mencionado el juego y las concubinas, pero también había comentado que el padre se había aficionado a la pipa. Entonces yo tenía nueve años y pensé que se refería a que fumaba demasiado tabaco. Ahora comprendí no sólo que el padre de mi _laotong_ había caído en las garras del opio, sino que todas las mujeres que se encontraban en la habitación de arriba aquel día, salvo yo, sabían muy bien de qué hablaba la señora Gao. Mi madre lo sabía, mi tía lo sabía, la señora Wang lo sabía. Todas lo sabían y se habían puesto de acuerdo para que yo no me enterara.

-¿Tu padre todavía vive?- pregunté tímidamente. Lo lógico era pensar que si hubiera fallecido, mi alma gemela me lo habría dicho, pero, puesto que me había contado tantas mentiras, también podía haberme engañado en eso.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Está abajo?- inquirí, pensando en el extraño y desagradable olor que impregnaba la sala principal.

No respondió. Se limitó a arquear las cejas, y yo interpreté ese gesto como una afirmación.

-La situación empeoró con la hambruna- prosiguió- ¿Lo recuerdas? Tú y yo todavía no nos conocíamos, pero hubo una mala cosecha, seguida de un invierno extremadamente crudo

¿Cómo podría haberlo olvidado? En aquella época, en mi casa sólo comimos gachas de arroz con nabos secos. Mi madre administraba las provisiones con prudencia, mi padre y mi tío apenas probaban bocado, y todos habíamos sobrevivido.

-Mi padre no estaba preparado para algo así- admitió Tomoyo-. Fumaba su pipa y se olvidaba de nosotros. Un día, sus concubinas se marcharon. Quizá regresaron a sus hogares natales. O murieron en la nieve. No se supo más de ellas. Cuando llegó la primavera, sólo mis padres, mis dos hermanos, mis dos hermanas y yo vivíamos en la casa. De puertas afuera todavía llevábamos una vida elegante, pero en realidad los acreedores empezaban a visitarnos con regularidad. Mi padre vendió más campos. Al final sólo nos quedó la casa. Pero a él le importaba más su pipa que su familia. Antes de empeñar los muebles (no te imaginas lo bonitos que eran, Sakura), se le ocurrió venderme a mí

-¿Cómo criada? ¡No!

-Peor aún. Como falsa nuera

Aquello era, a mi juicio, la pesadilla más espantosa de toda niña: que no le vendaran los pies, que la criaran unos desconocidos tan inmorales que no les importaba no tener una nuera auténtica, y que la trataran peor que a una criada. Yo era bastante mayor para comprender que las falsas nueras se convertían en meros objetos que cualquier varón de la casa podía utilizar para satisfacer sus apetitos sexuales.

-Fue la hermana de mi madre quien nos salvó- prosiguió-. Cuando tú y yo nos hicimos _laotong,_ buscó una unión pasable para mi hermana mayor. Mi hermana ya nunca viene aquí. Después mi tía colocó a mi hermano mayor de aprendiz en Shangjiangxu. Ahora mi hermano pequeño trabaja en los campos para la familia de tu esposo. Mi hermana pequeña murió, ya lo sabes...

A mí no me interesaba la vida de unas personas a las que no conocía y sobre las que sólo había oído contar mentiras.

-Y a ti ¿qué te pasó?

-Mi tía cambió mi futuro con tijeras, tela y alumbre. Mi padre se opuso, pero ya conoces a tía Wang. ¿Quién se atreve a decirle que no una vez que ha tomado una decisión?

-¿Tía Wang? ¿Te refieres a nuestra tía Wang, la casamentera?

-Es la hermana de mi madre

Me llevé los dedos a las sienes. El día que conocí a Tomoyo y fuimos juntas al templo de Gupo, ella se había dirigido a la casamentera llamándola tiíta. Yo pensé que lo hacía por cortesía y respeto, y con el tiempo me acostumbré a llamarla también así. Ahora me sentí muy necia.

-No me lo habías dicho

-¿Lo de tía Wang? Eso es lo único que creía que sabías

"Lo único que creía que sabías". Intenté asimilar esas palabras.

-Tía Wang había adivinado cómo era mi padre- continuó Tomoyo-. Sabía que era un hombre débil. A mí también me conocía bien. Sabía que no me gustaba obedecer, que no prestaba atención, que era una inútil en el arte de las labores domésticas, pero que mi padre podía enseñarme a bordar, a vestirme, a comportarme delante de un hombre, a dominar nuestra escritura secreta. Mi tía no es una mujer como las demás; es una casamentera y por tanto tiene mentalidad de comerciante. Comprendía lo que nos esperaba a mi familia y a mí. Empezó a buscarme una _laotong_ con objeto de que esa relación difundiera por el condado la idea de que yo era una muchacha educada, fiel, obediente...

-Y digna de una buena boda- concluí. Eso también podía aplicarse a mí.

-Buscó por todo el condado, viajó hasta mucho más allá de su territorio, hasta que el adivino le habló de ti. Cuando te conoció, decidió unir mi destino al tuyo

-No lo entiendo

Tomoyo sonrió con tristeza.

-Tú ibas hacia arriba; yo, hacia abajo. Cuando nos conocimos, yo no sabía nada. Se suponía que tenía que aprender de ti

-Pero si fuiste tú quien me lo enseñó todo a mí. Siempre has bordado mejor que yo. Y dominabas el _nu shu _a la perfección. Me enseñaste a vivir en una familia distinguida...

-Y tú me enseñaste a sacar agua del pozo, lavar ropa, cocinar y limpiar la casa. He intentado enseñar a mi madre, pero ella está anclada en el pasado

Yo ya había comprendido que la madre de Tomoyo se resistía a olvidar un pasado que nunca podría recuperar, pero tras oír a mi _laotong _contar la historia de su familia pensé que también ella veía las cosas a través del feliz velo de la memoria. Había convivido con mi alma gemela muchos años y sabía que ella concebía el reino interior de las mujeres como un lugar hermoso y libre de preocupaciones. Quizá Tomoyo pensaba que se obraría algún milagro y que las cosas volverían a ser como antes.

-Aprendí de ti todo cuanto necesitaba para afrontar mi nueva vida- prosiguió-, aunque nunca he limpiado tan bien como tú

Cierto, nunca me había superado en eso. Yo siempre había pensado que ése era su recurso para no ver la modestia con que vivíamos, pero entonces me di cuenta de que para ella era más fácil deslizarse por el aire, por encima de las nubes, que admitir la indignidad que tenía ante los ojos.

-Pero tu casa es mucho más grande y difícil de limpiar que la mía, y tú sólo eras una niña en tus años de cabello recogido- argumenté para hacerla sentir mejor-. Tú tenías...

-Una madre que no podía ayudarme, un padre adicto al opio y unos hermanos y hermanas que se marchaban uno tras otro

-Pero vas a casarte...

De pronto me acordé del último día que la señora Gao entró en mi casa, cuando fue a la habitación de arriba y yo presencié su discusión con la señora Wang. ¿Qué había dicho del compromiso matrimonial de Tomoyo? Intenté recordar lo que sabía acerca del acuerdo, pero Tomoyo casi nunca hablaba de su futuro esposo ni nos enseñaba los regalos que le enviaba su futura familia política. Sí, habíamos visto algunas piezas de seda y algodón en que estaba trabajando, pero ella siempre decía que no eran nada especial, sólo prendas de diario que bordaba para sí.

En mi mente empezó a formarse una idea aterradora: Tomoyo iba a casarse con el hijo de una familia muy humilde. Sólo faltaba saber cuán humilde era.

Creo que ella adivinó mis pensamientos, porque dijo:

-Mi tía hizo cuanto pudo por mí. Mi futuro esposo no es un campesino

El comentario me dolió un poco, porque mi padre era un campesino.

-Entonces, ¿qué es? ¿Carpintero?- era un oficio deshonroso, sí, pero quizá con esa unión la vida de Tomoyo podría mejorar.

-Me casaré con un hombre de Jintian, como dijo tía Wang, pero la familia de mi esposo...- vaciló otra vez y por fin dijo-: Son carniceros

_Waaa! _¡No podía haber un matrimonio peor! El esposo de Tomoyo debía de tener dinero, pero se ganaba el sustento con una actividad impura y repugnante. Recordé todo lo que habíamos hecho durante el último mes, mientras preparábamos mi boda. Sobre todo recordé que la señora Wang había permanecido al lado de Tomoyo, ofreciéndole consuelo y apaciguándola. Entonces me vino a la memoria el día en que la casamentera nos contó "La historia de la esposa Wang" y comprendí, con gran pesar, que esa historia no iba dirigida a mí, sino a Tomoyo.

No sabía qué decir. Había oído retazos de la verdad desde los nueve años, pero había decidido no creerla ni admitirla. Ahora pensaba: "¿Acaso no es mi deber procurar que mi _laotong _sea feliz? ¿Conseguir que olvide esos problemas? ¿Hacerle creer que todo irá bien?".

La abracé.

-Al menos nunca pasarás hambre- dije, aunque con el tiempo descubriría que en esto me equivocaba-. A una mujer pueden ocurrirle cosas mucho peores- añadí, pues no lograba imaginar nada peor.

Apoyó la cara sobre mi hombro y rompió a llorar. Al cabo de un rato me apartó con brusquedad. Tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas, pero no vi tristeza en ellos, sino una intensa rabia.

-¡No quiero que me compadezcas!

No era compasión lo que yo sentía, sino tristeza y desconcierto. La carta que mi alma gemela me había escrito me había impedido disfrutar de mi boda. Su ausencia durante el rito de la lectura de los libros del tercer día me había herido profundamente. Y ahora, esto. Bajo la perplejidad fermentaba la sensación de que Tomoyo me había traicionado. Habíamos pasado muchas noches juntas, y sin embargo nunca me había contado la verdad. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso porque en el fondo era incapaz de admitir su destino? ¿Porque, como siempre se evadía de todo, creía que podría evadirse de la realidad? ¿Acaso creía de verdad que nuestros pies dejarían de tocar el suelo y nuestros corazones volarían como los pájaros? ¿O quizá me había ocultado la verdad con la intención de guardar las apariencias, creyendo que este día nunca llegaría?

Tal vez debí enfadarme con ella por haberme mentido, peor no era enojo lo que sentía. Creía que me había correspondido un futuro especial y eso me había vuelto tan egocéntrica que me había impedido ver lo que tenía delante. ¿Acaso no había sido fallo mío, como _laotong, _no plantearle las preguntas pertinentes acerca de su pasado y su futuro?

Yo sólo tenía diecisiete años. Había pasado los diez últimos sin salir apenas de la habitación, rodeada de mujeres que veían un futuro concreto para mí. Lo mismo podía decirse de los hombres de la casa. Sin embargo, de todas esas personas –mi madre, mi tía, mi padre, mi tío, la señora Gao, la señora Wang e incluso Tomoyo-, la única a quien podía culpar era mi madre. La señora Wang quizá la engañara al principio, pero más adelante mi madre había descubierto la verdad y decidido ocultármela. Lo que yo pensaba de ella se mezclaba con la súbita revelación de que sus esporádicas muestras de afecto, que ahora veía como parte del engaño, no habían sido más que una forma de mantenerme en el buen camino para lograr una boda que beneficiara a toda mi familia.

Me sentía absolutamente confundida, y creo que mi confusión fue uno de los factores que desencadenaron los sucesos posteriores. No entendía lo que me ocurría. No sabía qué era lo que de verdad importaba. No era más que una niña ignorante que creía saber algo porque se había casado. No sabía cómo resolver la situación, así que lo enterré todo en lo más hondo de mí. Pero mis pensamientos no desaparecieron, no podían desaparecer. Era como si hubiera comido carne de un cerdo enfermo y ésta hubiera empezado a envenenarme poco a poco.

-.-

Todavía no me había convertido en la señora Li a la que hoy día todos respetan por su elegancia, compasión y poder. Sin embargo, tan pronto entré en la casa de Tomoyo sentí algo nuevo en mi interior. Pensad otra vez en ese trozo de carne de cerdo enfermo y entenderéis a qué me refiero. Tenía que fingir que no estaba enferma ni infectada, de modo que me apliqué con tesón a esa tarea. Quería honrar a la familia de mi esposo siendo caritativa y bondadosa con las personas que se hallaban en peor situación. No sabía cómo hacerlo, por supuesto, porque eso no estaba en mi naturaleza.

Tomoyo debía casarse al cabo de un mes, de modo que ayudé a ella y a su madre a limpiar la casa. Quería que estuviera presentable cuando llegaran los emisarios del novio, pero no había forma de hacer desaparecer el hedor que impregnaba las habitaciones. Aquel repugnante olor dulzón procedía del opio que fumaba el padre de Tomoyo. Y los otros malos olores, como ya habréis deducido, los despedían sus excrementos. Ni quemando incienso o vinagre, ni abriendo las ventanas incluso en aquellos fríos meses, lográbamos disimular la inmundicia de aquel hombre y de sus hábitos.

Pronto aprendí cómo era la vida en aquella casa, con dos mujeres aterrorizadas por un hombre que no salía de su habitación de la planta baja. Las oía hablar en voz baja y encogerse de miedo cuando él las llamaba. También vi a aquel hombre, tumbado sobre su propia suciedad. Pese a ser pobre, era arrogante e irascible como un niño malcriado. En otros tiempos debía de maltratar a su esposa e hija, pero ahora no era más que un drogadicto aturdido, al que era mejor dejar solo con su vicio.

Intenté ocultar mis emociones. En aquella casa ya se habían vertido suficientes lágrimas; sólo faltaba que yo me pusiera a llorar. Pedí a Tomoyo que me enseñara los regalos que le había enviado la familia del carnicero. Pensaba que quizá no sería tan mala al fin y al cabo. Había visto las piezas de seda en que trabajaba mi _laotong._ Debía de ser una familia más o menos próspera, aunque fuera espiritualmente impura.

Abrió un baúl de madera y fue depositando con delicadeza todas sus labores sobre la cama. Vi los zapatos de seda azul celeste con las nubes bordadas que había terminado el día que murió Rika. Vi una túnica que tenía esa misma seda en la parte delantera. A continuación sacó cinco pares de zapatos de tallas diferentes confeccionados con la misma tela, pero con otros bordados. De pronto comprendí que Tomoyo había hecho todo aquello con la túnica que llevaba el día que nos conocimos.

Examiné otras prendas del ajuar. Allí estaba la tela azul lavanda con ribete blanco del traje de viaje que llevaba cuando tenía nueve años; con ella había confeccionado camisas y zapatos. También vi el tejido añil y blanco, mi favorito, del que había cortado tiras que luego había cosido a túnicas, tocados, cinturones y adornos para las colchas. Tomoyo había recibido poquísimos regalos de su familia política, pero había aprovechado la tela de sus prendas viejas para confeccionar un insólito ajuar.

-Serás una excelente esposa- dije, admirada de lo que mi alma gemela había conseguido hacer.

Ella rió por primera vez. Yo siempre había adorado el sonido de su risa, aguda y seductora. Reí con ella, porque todo aquello... superaba cualquier cosa que hubiera podido imaginar, superaba todo lo bueno y lo malo del universo. La situación en que se encontraba era terrible y trágica, extraña y sorprendente a la vez.

-Tus cosas...

-Ni siquiera son mías- aclaró Tomoyo después de respirar hondo-. Mi madre me hacía ropa con lo que quedaba de su ajuar para que la llevara cuando iba a visitarte. Ahora he vuelto a utilizarla para presentarme ante mi esposo y mis suegros

¡Claro! Entonces recordé haber pensado que cierto bordado era demasiado sofisticado para ser obra de una niña tan pequeña, o haber cortado algún hilo suelto de su puño cuando ella no miraba. ¡Qué ingenua había sido! Me ruboricé, me llevé las manos a las mejillas y me reí aún con más ganas.

-¿Crees que mi suegra lo notará?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Si yo no lo noté, no creo que...- la risa no me dejó terminar la frase.

Quizá sólo las niñas y las mujeres le vean la gracia. Se nos considera completamente inútiles. Aunque nuestra familia natal nos quiera, somos una carga para ella. Cuando nos casamos, nos presentamos ante un hombre al que jamás hemos visto, nos acostamos con él y nos sometemos a las exigencias de nuestras suegras. Si tenemos suerte, engendramos hijos varones y aseguramos nuestra posición en la casa de nuestro esposo. Si no, nos enfrentamos al desprecio de nuestra suegra, a las burlas de las concubinas de nuestro marido y a la cara de decepción de nuestras hijas. Recurrimos a artimañas femeninas –de las que las niñas de diecisiete años no saben casi nada–, pero eso es lo único que podemos hacer para alterar nuestro destino. Vivimos para satisfacer los caprichos y placeres de los demás, y por eso lo que habían hecho Tomoyo y su madre era casi inconcebible. Habían recuperado la tela que en su día la familia de Tomoyo enviara a su madre como regalo de boda, la tela con que ésta había confeccionado el ajuar de una elegante doncella y que más tarde había utilizado de nuevo para vestir a su hermosa hija; ahora habían vuelto a retocarla para anunciar las virtudes de una joven que iba a casarse con un impuro carnicero. Todo aquello era obra de mujeres –obra que los hombres consideran meramente decorativa– y se servían de ella para cambiar el curso de sus vidas.

No obstante, hacía falta mucho más. Tomoyo tenía que presentarse en su nuevo hogar con ropa suficiente para vestirse durante muchos años y de momento tenía muy pocas prendas. Me puse a pensar qué podíamos hacer en el mes que nos quedaba.

Cuando llegó la señora Wang para el rito de Sentarse y Cantar en la Habitación de Arriba de Tomoyo, me la llevé a un rincón y le supliqué que fuera a mi casa natal.

-Necesito ciertas cosas...- dije.

Aquella mujer siempre había sido muy crítica conmigo. Además, había mentido, no a mi familia sino a mí. Nunca me había inspirado mucha simpatía, pero hizo lo que le pedí porque, al fin y al cabo, ahora yo gozaba de una posición superior a la suya. Volvió de mi casa al cabo de varias horas con dos cestas; una contenía mis golosinas de boda, unos trozos de carne de cerdo que mis suegros me habían regalado y hortalizas del huerto, y la otra, la tela que yo tenía pensado cortar cuando regresara al hogar paterno. Nunca olvidaré cómo se comió aquella carne la madre de Tomoyo. Le habían enseñado a comportarse como una dama y, pese a lo hambrienta que estaba, no se lanzó sobre la comida como habría hecho cualquiera de mi familia, sino que desprendía pequeños trozos de carne con los palillos y se los llevaba con delicadeza a la boca. Su contención y compostura me enseñaron algo que siempre he tenido presente: aunque esté desesperada, debo conducirme en todo momento como una mujer educada.

Todavía no había terminado con la señora Wang.

-Necesitamos muchachas para el rito de Sentarse y Cantar- dije-. ¿Puedes traer a la hermana de Tomoyo?

-No. Sus suegros no la dejarán volver a esta casa

Traté de digerirlo. Jamás había oído que semejante cosa fuera posible.

-Pues necesitamos muchachas- insistí.

-No vendrá nadie, Sakura- me confió la señora Wang-. Mi cuñado tiene muy mala reputación. Ninguna familia permitirá que una niña soltera traspase este umbral. Quizá tu madre y tu tía, que ya conocen la situación...

-¡No!

Todavía no estaba preparada para verlas, y a Tomoyo no le serviría de nada su compasión. Lo que necesitaba mi _laotong_ era la compañía de muchachas desconocidas.

Yo tenía algunas monedas que me habían regalado por mi boda. Deslicé unas pocas en la mano de la señora Wang y dije:

-No vuelvas hasta que hayas encontrado a tres muchachas. Paga a sus padres la cantidad que consideres oportuna. Diles que yo me hago responsable de sus hijas

Estaba convencida de que, como esposa de la mejor familia de Tongkou, podía conseguir lo que quisiera, y sin embargo lo que estaba haciendo era muy arriesgado, porque mis suegros no tenían ni idea de que utilizaba su posición de ese modo. No obstante, la señora Wang evaluó la situación. Ella necesitaba seguir haciendo negocios en Tongkou y estaba a punto de cosechar los frutos de haberme introducido en la familia Li. No quería poner en peligro su posición, pero ya se había saltado muchas normas para beneficiar a su sobrina. Al final resolvió mentalmente la ecuación, asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.

Al día siguiente regresó con tres crías, hijas de unos campesinos que trabajaban para mi suegro. Dicho de otro modo: eran niñas como yo, pero que no habían disfrutado de mis ventajas.

Fue un mes agotador. Enseñé a cantar a las niñas. Las ayudé a buscar palabras bonitas para describir a Tomoyo –a quien no conocían de nada– en sus libros del tercer día. Si no sabían un carácter, yo se lo escribía. Si se dedicaban a perder el tiempo cuando debían confeccionar las colchas, las llevaba aparte y les susurraba que sus padres las castigarían si no realizaban bien las tareas para las que las habían contratado.

¿Recordáis cómo se sentía mi hermana mayor durante los ritos nupciales? Estaba muy triste por tener que marcharse de su casa natal, pero todos consideraban que iba a hacer una buena boda. Las canciones que entonó no eran ni demasiado trágicas ni demasiado alegres, y reflejaban lo que iba a ser su futuro. Por mi parte, habían tenido sentimientos encontrados acerca de mi matrimonio. También estaba triste por tener que abandonar mi casa natal, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía emocionada porque mi vida iba a cambiar para mejor. En mis canciones había elogiado a mis padres por haberme criado y les había dado las gracias por lo mucho que habían trabajado por mí. El futuro de Tomoyo, en cambio, se vislumbraba sombrío. Era algo que nadie podía negar ni cambiar, de modo que nuestras canciones estaban impregnadas de melancolía.

-Madre- cantó Tomoyo un día-, padre no me plantó en una colina soleada. Viviré para siempre en la sombra

Y su madre contestó:

-Ciertamente, es como plantar una flor hermosa en un muladar

Las tres niñas y yo no podíamos sino estar de acuerdo, y alzamos nuestras voces al unísono para repetir ambas frases. Así es como hacíamos las cosas: con sentimiento, pero a la manera tradicional.

-.-

Hacía cada vez más frío. Un día, vino el hermano menor de Tomoyo y tapó las celosías con papel, aunque eso no impidió que la humedad siguiera entrando en la casa. Teníamos los dedos rígidos y enrojecidos a causa del frío. Las tres niñas campesinas no se atrevían a quejarse. Como no podíamos continuar de aquella manera, propuse que nos trasladáramos a la cocina, donde podríamos calentarnos junto al brasero. La señora Wang y la madre de Tomoyo se plegaron a mi deseo, demostrando una vez más que yo tenía poder.

El libro del tercer día que había escrito para Tomoyo tiempo atrás estaba lleno de espléndidas predicciones acerca de su futuro, pero aquellas frases ya no eran pertinentes. Empecé de nuevo. Corté un trozo de tela añil para confeccionar las tapas, entre las que coloqué varias hojas de papel de arroz que cosí con hilo blanco. En las esquinas de la primera hoja pegué recortes de papel rojo. En las primeras páginas escribiría mi canción de despedida; en las siguientes presentaría a mi _laotong_ a su nueva familia, y las últimas las dejaría en blanco para que ella escribiera lo que quisiera y guardara las muestras de sus bordados. Molí tinta en el tintero de piedra y cogí el pincel. Dibujé los trazos de nuestra escritura secreta con gran esmero. No debía permitir que mi mano, tan temblorosa a causa de las emociones de aquellos días, estropeara los sentimientos que pretendía expresar.

Transcurridos los treinta días, empezó el Día de los Lamentos. Tomoyo se quedó en el piso de arriba. Su madre se sentó en el cuarto peldaño de la escalera que conducía a la habitación de las mujeres. Nosotras ya teníamos preparadas las canciones. Pese a la amenaza de la ira del padre de Tomoyo ante cualquier ruido, elevé la voz para cantar mis sentimientos y mis consejos.

-Una buena mujer no debe aborrecer los defectos de su esposo- canté, recordando "La historia de la esposa Wang"-. Ayuda a mejorar a tu familia. Sirve y obedece a tu marido

La madre y la tía de Tomoyo cantaron:

-Para ser buenas hijas, debemos obedecer- al oír sus voces nadie habría puesto en duda la devoción y el afecto que se profesaban-. Debemos recogernos en la habitación de arriba, ser castas, mostrarnos recatadas y perfeccionar las artes de las mujeres. Para ser buenas hijas, debemos abandonar el hogar. Ése es nuestro destino. Cuando nos vamos a la casa de nuestro esposo, se abren ante nosotras nuevos mundos, a veces mejores y a veces peores

-Disfrutamos juntas de los felices años de hija- recordé a Tomoyo-. Pasó el tiempo y nunca nos separamos. Ahora seguiremos juntas- evocando los primeros mensajes intercambiados en nuestro abanico y lo escrito en nuestro contrato de _laotong_, añadí-: Seguiremos hablándonos al oído. Seguiremos eligiendo nuestros colores, enhebrando nuestras agujas y bordando juntas

Tomoyo apareció en lo alto de la escalera y su voz llegó hasta mí.

-Creía que volaríamos juntas como dos aves fénix, eternamente. Ahora soy como una criatura muerta que yace en el fondo de un estanque. Dices que seguiremos juntas, como antes. Te creo. Sin embargo, el umbral de mi casa nunca podrá compararse con el tuyo

Bajó despacio por la escalera y se sentó junto a su madre. Creíamos que la veríamos llorar, pero no derramó ni una lágrima. Entrelazó el brazo en el de su madre y escuchó con educación cómo las niñas del pueblo entonaban sus lamentos. La observé sin entender su aparente falta de emoción, cuando hasta yo, que había estado muy contenta porque iba a hacer una buena boda, había llorado en aquella ceremonia. ¿Acaso abrigaba sentimientos encontrados, como me había ocurrido a mí? Sin duda echaría de menos a su madre, pero ¿echaría de menos a aquel despreciable padre o añoraría despertar cada mañana en una casa vacía que le recordaba la desgracia de su familia? Casarse con un carnicero era terrible, pero ¿era peor que la vida que había llevado hasta entonces? Además, Tomoyo había nacido bajo el signo del caballo, como yo. Sus ansias de libertad y aventuras eran tan fuertes como las mías. Sin embargo, aunque éramos almas gemelas, nacidas bajo el signo del caballo, yo siempre tenía los pies en el suelo y era realista, fiel y obediente, mientras que su caballo tenía alas que querían elevarla por el aire y luchar contra cualquier cosa que pudiera frenarla, pese a tener una mente que perseguía la belleza y el refinamiento.

Dos días más tarde, llegó la silla de flores de mi _laotong_. Tampoco esta vez lloró ni se rebeló contra lo inevitable. Se entretuvo un momento con el pequeño grupo de mujeres que se habían congregado y luego subió al palanquín, escasamente decorado. Las tres niñas a las que yo había contratado ni siquiera esperaron a que hubiera doblado la esquina para marcharse. La madre de Tomoyo entró en la casa y yo me quedé sola con la señora Wang.

-Pensarás que soy una vieja despreciable- dijo ésta-, pero debes saber que nunca mentí a tu madre ni a tu tía. Pocas veces se le presenta a una mujer la oportunidad de cambiar su destino o el de otra persona, pero...

Levanté la mano para impedir que enumerara sus excusas, porque lo que yo necesitaba saber era otra cosa.

-Durante los años que fuiste a mi casa para examinarme los pies...

-¿Quieres saber si es verdad que eras especial?

Asentí. Ella me miró con fijeza.

-No es fácil encontrar una _laotong_- admitió-. Tenía a varios adivinos recorriendo el condado en busca de alguien a quien pudiera unir con mi sobrina. Por supuesto, habría preferido a alguien de una familia más próspera, pero el adivino Yamazaki te encontró a ti. Tus caracteres encajan con los de mi sobrina. Aunque no hubiera sido así, él habría venido igualmente a mí porque, sí, tus pies eran muy especiales. Tu suerte estaba a destinada a cambiar, tanto si te convertías en la _laotong_ de mi sobrina como si no. Ahora espero que su destino haya cambiado también gracias a su relación contigo. Dije muchas mentiras para que Tomoyo tuviera una vida mejor. No te pediré perdón por eso

Contemplé el pintarrajeado rostro de la señora Wang mientras sopesaba sus palabras. Quería odiarla, pero no podía. Ella también había hecho todo lo posible por la persona a quien yo más quería en el mundo.

-.-

Como la hermana mayor de Tomoyo no podía entregar los libros del tercer día, fui yo en su lugar. Mi familia natal me envió un palanquín y no tardé en llegar a Jintian. No había adornos ni estridentes sonidos de una banda nupcial que hicieran sospechar que ese día sucedía algo especial en el pueblo. Me bajé del palanquín en un callejón de tierra, delante de una casa con el tejado bajo y un montón de leña arrimado a la pared. A la derecha de la puerta había algo que parecí un gigantesco _wok_ empotrado en una plataforma de ladrillos.

A mi llegada debería haberse celebrado un banquete. No lo hubo. Las mujeres más importantes del pueblo deberían haber salido a recibirme. Lo hicieron, pero la tosquedad de su dialecto, pese a que sólo estaban a unos pocos _li _de Tongkou, concordaba con el desagradable carácter de la gente de Jintian.

Cuando llegó el momento de leer los _sanzhaoshu_, me condujeron a la sala principal. A primera vista la casa se parecía a aquella donde yo había nacido. De la viga central colgaban pimientos puestos a secar. Las paredes eran de ladrillo basto y no estaban pintadas. Yo confiaba en que el parecido con mi hogar se reflejara también en sus moradores. Aquel día no conocí al esposo de Tomoyo, pero sí a su suegra, y he de decir que era una mujer muy malcarada. Tenía los ojos muy juntos y los labios delgados que caracterizan a las personas de mentalidad cerrada y espíritu mezquino.

Tomoyo entró en la sala, se sentó en un taburete junto a sus libros del tercer día y esperó en silencio. Yo tenía la impresión de que había cambiado al casarme, pero ella estaba igual que siempre. Las mujeres de Jintian se apiñaron alrededor de los _sanzhaoshu_ y empezaron a toquetearlos con sus sucias manos. Hablaban entre sí de las puntadas de los bordes y de los recortes de papel, pero ninguna hizo ni un solo comentario acerca de la calidad de la caligrafía ni de los sentimientos expresados. Al cabo de unos minutos tomaron asiento.

La suegra de Tomoyo se dirigió hacia un banco. No le habían vendado los pies tan mal como a mi madre, pero tenía unos andares extraños, que revelaban su baja extracción social aún mejor que los sonidos guturales que salían de su boca. Se sentó, miró con desdén a su nueva nuera y a continuación posó su severa mirada en mí.

-Tengo entendido que te has casado con el hijo de la familia Li. Tienes mucha suerte- sus palabras eran educadas, pero por la forma en que las pronunció parecía que yo me hubiera bañado en estiércol-. Dicen que mi nuera y tú domináis el _nu shu._ Las mujeres de nuestro pueblo no practican ese pasatiempo. Sabemos leerlo, peor nos gusta más oírlo

No la creí. Esa mujer era como mi madre: no sabía _nu shu._ Recorrí la habitación con la mirada evaluando a las otras mujeres. No habían hecho ningún comentario sobre la caligrafía porque seguramente no sabían nada de ella.

-No necesitamos ocultar nuestros pensamientos en unos garabatos escritos sobre papel- prosiguió la suegra de Tomoyo-. Todas estas vecinas saben cómo pienso- la frase fue recibida con unas risitas nerviosas. La mujer levantó tres dedos para mandar callar a sus amigas-. Nos haría gracia oírte leer los _sanzhaoshu _de mi nuera. Será interesante saber lo que una muchacha venida de una casa importante de Tongkou tiene que decir acerca de mi nuera

Todas las palabras que pronunciaba eran despectivas. Yo reaccioné como lo haría cualquier muchacha de diecisiete años. Cogí el libro del tercer día que había escrito la madre de Tomoyo y lo abrí. Recordé su refinada voz e intenté imitarla cuando leí:

-"Presento esta carta a tu noble familia tres días después de tu boda. Soy tu madre y llevamos tres días separadas. La desgracia golpeó a nuestra familia, y ahora tú te has casado y te has ido a un pueblo difícil donde la vida es dura."- a continuación, siguiendo la tradición de los libros del tercer día, la madre de Tomoyo se dirigía a la nueva familia de su hija- "Espero que seáis compasivos con el modesto ajuar de mi hija. Todas sus prendas son sencillas. No os burléis de ella, por favor."- el texto continuaba refiriendo la mala suerte que había tenido la familia de Tomoyo, su pérdida de posición social y la pobreza en que vivían, pero mis ojos pasaron por encima de los caracteres escritos como si no existieran, e improvisé-: A una mujer honrada como nuestra Tomoyo le corresponde una buena casa. Merece una familia decente

Dejé el libro. La habitación estaba en silencio. Entonces cogí mi libro del tercer día y lo abrí. Busqué con la mirada a la suegra de mi _laotong_. Quería que supiera que mi alma gemela siempre tendría en mí a una protectora. Luego, mirando a Tomoyo, canté:

-"Somos dos niñas que se han casado y se han marchado de su casa natal, pero nuestros corazones siempre permanecerán unidos. Tú bajas y yo subo. Tu familia sacrifica animales. La mía es la mejor del condado. Estás tan cerca de mí como mi propio corazón. Nuestros futuros están unidos. Somos como un puente sobre un ancho río. Caminamos juntas"- quería que la suegra de Tomoyo me oyera y entendiera mis palabras, pero ella me miraba con desconfianza, los delgados labios apretados en una mueca de desagrado.

Cuando hube terminado de leer, añadí estas palabras:

-No expreses tu tristeza cuando otras personas puedan verte. No dejes que tus ojos viertan lágrimas. No des a la gente maleducada motivos para reírse de ti ni de tu familia. Obedece las normas. Borra las arrugas de tu frente. Seremos almas gemelas para siempre

Tomoyo y yo no tuvimos ocasión de hablar. Me condujeron a mi palanquín y regresé a mi casa natal. Cuando me quedé sola, saqué nuestro abanico de su envoltorio y lo abrí. Ya había tres pliegues llenos de frases que conmemoraban momentos que para nosotras habían sido especiales. Era lógico, porque habíamos vivido más de una tercera parte de lo que en nuestro condado se consideraba una larga vida. Repasé todos aquellos momentos. Cuánta felicidad. Cuánta tristeza. Cuánta intimidad.

Busqué la última anotación de Tomoyo, concerniente a mi boda con el hijo de la familia Li. Preparé tinta y saqué mi pincel más fino. Debajo de las frases con que ella me deseaba buena suerte, dibujé con sumo cuidado nuevos trazos: "Un fénix vuela por encima de un gallo. Siente el viento contra su cuerpo. Nada lo atará a la tierra". Sólo entonces, tras haber escrito esas palabras, me permití por fin pensar en la realidad del destino de mi _laotong_. En la guirnalda del borde superior pinté una flor marchita de la que goteaban pequeñas lágrimas. Esperé a que se secara la tinta.

Entonces cerré el abanico.


End file.
